Olitz Shots
by Noir42
Summary: AU Olitz stories with sometimes crazy, sometimes normal scenarios. Be ready for a ride.
1. Deadly

Olivia woke up at 3:42 shaking violently. Her body was clenched up, stiff and her heart pounding loudly. Her mouth wide open as she tries to scream, but nothing comes out. Images flash in her head of getting out of the suffocating sheets she calls her bed, but she can't. Unintelligible groans leave her agape mouth while she struggles to call out for help. She is not in control.

Suddenly the violent jerks cease and her exhausted body goes limp.

She doesn't know how long this one lasted, or when it started, but she knows she didn't pass out like usual.

She stays in her bed for a couple more minutes before leaving the room. Her sore body drags across the hall to her roommate's bedroom. She opens the door lightly with a creek. As her petite body walks towards the bed she sighs. 'These episodes haven't occurred in over a year.' she thinks.

She gently taps his broad shoulders. "Fitz." she whispers. 'Ugh… why is he such a deep sleeper?' she inwardly groans. She taps him more forcefully and says his name louder, "Fitz."

He rolls over with squinted eyes, "You, ok?" he says with a loud yawn.

"Um yeah I'm fine, um… but… I… had a… um… seizure." she says awkwardly.

Fitz's eyes open wide at this new information, "What!?" Fitz could not hide his shock.

"... Yeah" Olivia inhaled with a tilted head, eyes toward the ground and a frown, very embarrassed.

Fitz saw the embarrassment that covered Olivia's face and tried to make her less uncomfortable, "Um ok, do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Fitz's voice was filled with concern.

"No" Olivia says with newly found confidence.

"Ok what do you want to do?" said Fitz.

"Can I just sleep in your bed tonight? I haven't had a seizure in a long time and I've been working hard lately and I just need to take care of my body, but…" Olivia's nervous rant was interrupted by, "Come here, now." Fitz sternly directed Olivia.

Olivia climbed in Fitz's bed and she positioned herself sideways as he rested his arm over the sway of her hip and gave a comfortable amount of space in between them, so she wouldn't feel violated.

Which she shouldn't because they have fallen asleep together before, on the couch, in his bed, in her bed, watching marathons of The Office on netflix or even just slipping in one anothers bed to talk and get a comforting hug from a friend.

Fitz and Olivia have been friends since the beginning of college.

They were on the swim team together, and over time acquired the same friend group.

In college they shared multiple nights in each others dorm rooms prank calling restaurants while drinking fireball and smoking weed.

They had so much love and respect for one another. They knew almost everything about each other.

 **Except** the seizures.

Olivia got them very rarely. She was too embarrassed to ever tell anyone except her parents, Maya and Eli Pope.

In Fitz's bed Olivia felt much more comfortable and protected.

Fitz thought about what could have led these on and lately Olivia's mealtimes were ignored, she was constantly on her feet, she's also been spending less time home.

Out at work no doubt.

He definitely needed to take care of her.

He knew she would never take care of herself.

Instead, she fixes everyone and everything while neglecting her needs.

He slid his hand down her cotton covered belly to feel the smooth velvet beginning of her rose-gold booty shorts. He stopped his hand and laid it back on her stomach. He could smell the coconut body wash she used and her soft wispy curls brushed against his cheek.

Her soft skin was inviting and after all these years he can't remember holding her at night. Yeah, when they fall asleep together on the couch after watching a movie or in her room after gossip about work and late night board games they're close, but he's never wrapped his arms around her all night.

But now, he was holding her and she needed him. Olivia's nostrils were infiltrated by the deep masculine smell of Fitz. His muscular arm wrapped around her torso while his brick abs brushed against her back. She doesn't remember a time when he's held her like this. After a couple more minutes of comfortable breathing the two drifted off into a deep sleep.

Fitz woke up to his body entangled with Olivia's. His left leg over her right, and her left leg over his. His morning wood was pressed up against her heat and his left hand was holding her right breast.

'Oh my god!' he thought in panic. 'Fuck, how do I get out of this!' his thoughts scrambled. 'Ok… you got this… it's just Olivia… why the hell are you freaking out?'

He tries to move his body but she shifted slightly causing him to jerk his hips upward out of being alarmed, pressing his the tip of his length directly to her entrance through her booty shorts.

He groans.

He releases his left hand off her breast and gently tries to untangle his body from hers without waking her.

He is successful and as soon as his feet hit the wooden floor he flies to the bathroom connected to his room. The marble counters covered in Armani sents and cold tile floors seem to be his haven.

He looks down at his boxers and sees they're drenched with precum.

"Fuck." he says. He hasn't slept with a woman in about 5 months. He's just been so busy and being so close to a female his body reacted.

He's disgusted with himself.

He looks in the mirror at his reflection and says, "Wow, you're the dumbest guy to ever live on fucking planet earth!" he says freaking out. "You know what, you just haven't gotten any lately and you're desperate." he says confidently in the mirror. He is still painfully hard and even thinking about flabby grandmas won't get him down.

"Damn" he said in defeat. Fitz walked over to the bath and took off his boxers. He started to stroke himself while standing next to the shower.

Images of Olivia's body flashed into his head.

Olivia woke up from a peaceful sleep to an empty bed.

Fitz's arms no longer wrapped around her waist or his jagged breath on her neck swaying her baby hairs.

"Ugh" she muttered with annoyance while dragging her feet to the bathroom door. She needs to go pee.

"Fuck, Liv."

She hears faintly from outside the door and thinks, 'Ugh, what did I do again?'

Opening the door she finds his whole left hand wrapped around his…

" **Holy Shit**!" she made eye contact with Fitz and his hand movements stilled immediately. His face beet red as he tried to hide his arousal.

Olivia slammed the door shut and ran to her room embarrassed of her outbreak and seeing Fitz touch himself.

'Shower! Shower! Shower!' she thinks and locks her bathroom door.

She turned on the hot water and lets the scolding droplets cascade down her brown back. While she washed herself she starts to laugh about what just took place. Her laughs get louder and before she knows it her fists are slapping against the tile of her shower floor, splashing water everywhere, laughing uncontrollably. All guys jack off, it just really freaked her out.

"It was kind of sexy." Olivia mumbled to herself while replaying the image in her head.

'What the fuck! Did I just think that… about… Fitz?'

"No.." Olivia chuckles. "Damn I'm horny… how long has it been?" Olivia quietly questioned herself.

Fitz has never brought a girl over to the condo before. I mean they certainly talk about sex and their sexual adventures, but to see someone in the act, well it can just throw a person off.

After Fitz got caught he just sat, in horror the whole situation repeatedly ran through his mind causing his head to hurt. He was glued to the edge of the bath tub. He shook his head before turning on the shower. As the cold droplets dripped down his hard body he thought about what he was going to say to Olivia.

After Olivia finished she went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

As an actress she was very successful, her job required demanding hours and sometimes took a lot out of her.

She loved her job very much, but lately she's been overworking herself.

Luckily,her fourth season of her hit show, _Deadly_ was over for the year and it was time to relax. She took out a blueberry bagel from the pantry and put it in the toaster. Fitz walked entered the kitchen and avoided her eyes.

She smirked and almost giggled at how stupid the situation was.

"Hey um… sorry about this morning… I ugh… haven't been with a… wom-" Now it's Fitz's time to be awkward. He freezes looking for the right words, when Olivia just laughed

Her uncontrollable laughter cannot be held in and she clutched her stomach from laughing too hard. His awkward state is surpassed when he too realizes the humor in the situation. Together they laughed for 5 whole minutes, sometimes quieting down, but then one of them thinks about it again and the giggles start all over again.

Olivia applies cream cheese to her bagel while saying, "It's fine, honestly. You know me, I'm so dramatic… I just have never been in that situation before and freaked out.

But honestly everyone does it, it's normal."

Fitz sighs glad to be on the same page. "You don't." Fitz referred to her comment with a wink. Olivia gave him a closed-mouth smile and nodded while saying, "Well, I'm not normal."

Fitz released air from his nose while shaking his head, suppressing a smile.

They eat together and talk with ease throughout breakfast.

Fitz took a trip out of the condo and decided on taking the elevator down to the main floor, time for his night jog.

Once the doors open he feels a cardboard box hit his chest.

"Shit, my bad!" says the stranger.

"No prob… hey you moving in?" Fitz's curiosity peaked since he's never seen this man in the building before.

"Yeah man, I'm Ben. Benjamin Moore. I am moving into 38C." Ben says quite ecstatically. "No way! I'm 35C you're right down my hall." Fitz says happily.

Fitz looked at Ben and was siked there'd be another man in the hall, maybe they could watch games together and become buds.

The one man who lived in a condo on Fitz's floor was a 68 year old perv, and he wanted to crush that bastard's skull for looking at Liv the way he does.

The name repeated like a loop in Fitz's head.

"Wait a minute… Benjamin Moore… Moore… the new rookie for the Sabers!?" Fitz knew this guy looked familiar.

"Yep that's me I moved out here a couple months ago but I really needed my own place, too old to stay with friends, so… here I am!" Ben laughed at Fitz's shocked expression.

"Let me help you." Fitz said without another thought.

They exited the lobby and got the items from the U Haul in less than an hour.

After setting up Ben's place Fitz invited him over for food and sports.

While they stuffed their faces with doritos and down sodas, Olivia walked out of her room. "Shut the TV off, bitch" she screamed as she rounded the hallway.

Fitz smirked and informed Ben, "Here comes my roommate."

Olivia and Ben's eyes meet, immediately Fitz witnessed a gleam of recognition between the two.

"Ben! It's so nice to see you! Come here!" A puzzled look appeared on Fitz's face, before he could wipe it off, Ben was off the couch wrapping his muscular arms around his Olivia.

Damn he really needs to stop these thoughts she is not his. Ben stepped back and looked down at Olivia, "Wow, it's been so long! But you're still beautiful girl I fell in love with in second grade." Olivia laughed loudly while shaking her head.

"Not even two minutes and you're already flirting with me. Well, I guess I can return the favor, you're not too bad yourself." said Olivia.

That was an understatement, from his sharp jawline to his solid body and his large masculine hands… oh, don't forget his beautiful brown eyes, flawless caramel skin and short curly hair. He damn near looked like sex.

Fitz cleared his throat wanting attention from Olivia, "How long did you guys go to school together?" Olivia and Ben looked at each other then back at Fitz and simultaneously said, "Nine years."

"Yeah then you left me for Tabor Regional, you dumbass." Olivia said sassily.

"Liv! How many times do I have to apologize? Ugh, I'm sorry a million times, just please forgive me." Ben pleaded.

"Fine." Olivia said after a long pause with her arms crossed around her chest.

"Yes!" Ben jumped in the air and came down fist pumping the air.

"Why are you here Ben?" Olivia just realized he was talking with Fitz before she came in.

"I live in 38C now." Ben proudly stated.

"No fucking way! Well, since you're close I was just getting in the hot tub you wanna join?" Olivia said. Fitz inwardly groans at this and then looks over Olivia for the first time since she came in the room. Her hair in a messy bun as a silky satin cover up clings to her body. She slowly slipped it off and immediately his eyes caught the contrast of her mocha skin against the new white bikini she ordered. Her silver hoop earrings dangle on her long neck and her white teeth are shining. Her perky breasts and that beautiful ass. He doesn't know why he's looking at her like this, but it needed to stop, NOW.

"Yeah totally, lemme get my trunks." Ben said as he opened the door and sprinted to his place.

"Hey, Fitz you go for your night jog?" asked Olivia.

"No, I was helping Ben I can go now though." he said unexcitedly.

"Well, since you're going can you please bring back some Chinese?" Olivia asked.

"Sure, I got you."

"Thanks Fitz." Olivia's teeth dazzled as she said 'Fitz' and he felt his heart warm.

He walked over to her to initiate their super-secret handshake. After he heads out the door his thought occupied by the limitless scenarios that could take place when he was out for a stupid run while Olivia was in there… with another man.

Ben returned in black flip flops, a tight-fitted tribal suit and a blue towel.

'Damn' Olivia's mouth almost dropped.

Olivia climbed in.

Behind the hot tub was a perfect view of the Los Angeles skyline.

The buzzing city and the glowing Hollywood sign, a beautiful view.

Ben slid down the side of the tub, the soothing jets giving both of them comfort.

Olivia and Ben engaged in small talk. After a while Ben starts inching closer to Olivia.

"You know," he whispered, "You still haven't given me that first kiss Liv."

Olivia looks into his brown eyes and slightly shivers, "Um… you get lots of girls, most prettier than me, stop tryna get some." Olivia tries to brush Ben's still strong affection off. "Liv, no one will ever compare to you," he moved closer, his lips now brushing the soft skin of her neck.

"You're so, so, so sexy." With every "so" came a gentle kiss below her ear.

Olivia's breathing hitched and she was melting with this body contact. Ben started kissing her lips slowly as his right hand started up her leg. Olivia's eyes were closed as she let him kiss her.

Fitz walked in witnessing this event. 'Fuck No!' Fitz screamed internally.

The door shutting startled Olivia and she jerked back, her face was almost as red as a tomato.

Ben cleared his throat and looked toward Fitz. "Hey man, whatcha got?"

"Chinese." Fitz said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Bring mine here please." Olivia asked nicely.

"Dude, I'm so sorry, but I usually order for just me and Olivia I totally forgot to get another meal." Fitz said with a false frown. He knew damn well Ben was gonna be there by the time he came back, but buying him food when Liv was giving him undivided attention and just now witnessing him groping Olivia wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"It's totally fine, I can just order something." Ben said while looking at Olivia, completely unconcerned with food.

"No, we can share." Olivia corrected.

'Are you serious!?' Fitz thought. "If you need me I'll be in the dining room." Fitz said. He didn't want to watch them gawking over each other. Olivia opened the styrofoam box and was greeted with the steamy smell of orange chicken, pork fried rice, vegetables, and crab rangoon provided in a separate plastic bag. This was her usual and Fitz ordered extra orange chicken, just the way she liked. She smiled as she envisioned him ordering her food. He was the best.

She stole the first bite of chicken and then took another piece on the fork and fed it to Ben. "Just like old times, Liv. My arms don't work you **have** to feed me." Ben said with exaggeration.

"Ok, fine." Olivia said with fake annoyance. After about 20 minutes they finished and Olivia said, "Alright, get the fuck out."

Ben laughed loudly, "I miss you so much! Ok, I'm leaving but I'll see you in the morning. My number is still the same, so text me." Ben dried his dripping body off and headed for the door. Before he departed he smiled at Olivia. He had no clue what happened to Fitz, but he liked him and couldn't thank him enough for his help.

"Night Fitz! Thank you" He yelled in the direction he assumed where Fitz was.

Ben exited as Olivia headed for the shower. Time to wash off the chlorine. She conditioned her hair, combed it and washed her body from head to toe. After brushing her teeth, she moisturized her silky skin before sliding on another pair of her velvet shorts, this pair was beige and contrasted on her slightly darker skin. She walked in her room and got into bed. After about 30 minutes of just staring at the ceiling she knew something didn't feel right. She tried counting sheep and thinking of a blank white space in her mind to clear her head, but nothing worked.

She needed strong arms to be wrapped around her. She needed to smell that musky scent, she needed to feel protected, she needed Fitz.

She got up from her fluffy mattress and tip-toed down the wooden hallway.

Opening the cracked door she peeked inside before she slid in and shut it behind her.

Olivia crawled into Fitz's bed, right next to him and snuggled into his body. Fitz let out a small groan and shifted. Olivia took Fitz's left arm and wrapped it around her body. She felt safe.

If he was there she wouldn't have a seizure, she wouldn't have bad dreams. She would be at ease and her thoughts would be less chaotic.

Fitz woke up from Olivia wrapping his arm around her and his fingers being intertwined with his. He watched her settle and take a powerful exhale to calm her winding down thoughts. "Hey." His voice was deep although he had only been asleep for 45 minutes.

"Hi." she turned her body around to look Fitz in the eyes.

"Do you like Ben?" Fitz asked trying to not sound jealous. Olivia let out a small chuckle, "Nah. He's attractive, of course, but I'm not attracted to him, really. He's just really wanted to kiss me all these years. Why you jealous?"

Fitz's face turned a little red from her question but then it registered in his brain she said no. 'Yes!' Fitz thought. He felt this may be the perfect moment to prove myself.

"I don't like how he touches you."

Olivia and Fitz have always been just friends. Yeah… there was that one drunken kiss in college, but besides that they haven't engaged in any other intimate things. They always play flirted with each other but that was normal bestfriend shit. And now Fitz is saying things like he's claiming her. Olivia tilted her head in confusion and Fitz pushed her gently so her back was flat against the bed. Then, he climbed on top of her resting his knees on each side of her trapped legs so she is effectively pinned down.

"Fitz!" Olivia yells through giggles. Fitz doesn't know how or when, but he was very attracted to Olivia Carolyn Pope, not just in looks but in intelligence. He couldn't live without her snarky comments and extensive knowledge about script writing, acting, directing, and photography. Even in day to day politics she could settle a debate in less than 10 minutes. He was in awe when he experienced what she had to offer.

Fitz smiled down at Olivia and slowly pecked her lips.

Olivia stopped giggling. She liked it and she wanted him to do it again.

Fitz lifted his head to look in her eyes and she licked her lips.

Fitz inwardly growled, that was so sexy. He traveled back down to her juicy lips and licked the bottom one before sucking it into his mouth,and letting it go with a pop.

Olivia moaned quietly. The sound of him releasing her lip was turning her on.

Fitz went in for a third time and started with small pecks, but she stuck her tongue out.

Fitz took it as a sign to push things a little further. He took her tongue with his and sucked on it eliciting a moan from Olivia.  
Fitz broke away after a couple minutes of tongue play and started kissing from her jawline to her neck. Below her right ear he found a soft spot and she shook under him. Fitz took his left hand and cupped it, then he gentle smacked her velvet covered pussy with it.

He did it four more times, each time Olivia let out a loud whimper. He took his large fingers and started to rub her center.

Olivia let out a long moan. She had sex in college many times but none were too pleasurable from her college boyfriend Edison Davis. He never got her hot and played with her through her shorts, he never kissed her all over her body until she was begging him to fuck her. When he wanted some he just said, "Olivia would you like to partake in sexual intercourse?" Which always left her face contorted in disgust and made her pussy twitch… not in a good way.

Since in show business she focused on her work she wanted to give all of her energy to acting, including pent up sexual frustration. She was 24, the smarty pants who skipped 1st grade while Fitz was 25, co-owner of his father's business. She always saw Fitzy as just a friend maybe she just needed to get some and after these new feelings Fitz was pulling out of her may return back to normal.

Fitz took off her pants and was excited to see she wasn't wearing underwear.

Her pussy was pretty a milky brown that led to cotton candy pink.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. He lined up his boxer covered dick with her uncovered pussy and pressed it into her entrance. Olivia's breaths got faster and Fitz continued with kissing her neck. The harder he sucked, the louder she moaned.

Olivia took his left hand and pushed down all of his fingers except for his middle and licked it at the tip. She then opened her mouth and inch, by inch she slowly sucked on his finger, swirling her pink tongue around it. When it was wet enough she popped it out of her mouth and dragged it down her body leading it to her drenched pussy. Olivia took the tip of his thick finger and pushed it slowly in. It's not enough so she puts more of his finger in and at the middle, her pussy throbs.

It's been a long time. She slides his whole finger in and it feels so good. She just sits there for a couple seconds getting used to the feeling of his thick digit and then takes his hand in hers and fingers herself. Fitz never has felt something so tight.

He needed to tease her. He took his finger out and slapped his hand against her wet center. "You want some more?" Fitz asked with a wicked smirk.

"Yes, please." she said with jagged breath.

"Daddy" said Fitz sternly.

"Yes, please, daddy." Olivia corrected.

"Tell me you don't like Ben." Fitz said sternly. Fitz's jealousy was making her even more horny and she was dripping on the bed. She grabbed Fitz's face with her left hand.

"You know I don't like him."

Right after her statement still locked in his eyes she grabbed his dick through his boxers and began the stroke his already hard length. Fitz hissed and Olivia smirked at herself knowing she gets what she wants.

He thought he was going to dominate her? NO! She is Olivia Pope she always has cards left to play.

"Tell me, this morning when you were touching yourself… did you say my name?"

Olivia smirked devilishly at his frozen reaction.

"What are you talking about?" Fitz stuttered.

"Don't play with me." She said sternly and turned him over as she straddled his waist. She slowly journeyed down to his ear and grabbed the sheets with both of her arms next to his ears,"You said… FUCK, Liv."

When she said fuck she tightened her grasp on the sheets and thrust her hips forward while moaning at the friction she just experienced. Fitz was in awe.

"Answer me!" she commanded. Fitz stayed silent. Olivia started getting up from Fitz showing she was not playing games.

"Yes, I did." Fitz was defeated but was determined to show her he was the ultimate winner.

He grabbed her fleshy hips and rolled them on his dick making her moan from the pressure he was applying.

"Take off your boxers, now."Olivia couldn't wait any longer.

Fitz loved her confidence and did what she commanded.


	2. Madam

**Hey, I re-made this chapter. A guest brought it to my attention that it resembled another story. I apologize, so here's another interpretation.**

The scraped bottoms of her Guess high heel shoes clicked against the ground as she swayed her hips seductively. She cat walks the long sidewalk as the other girls do the same, some talking to guys, others fighting for the men in expensive cars.

It was her first night as one of Madam Sharon Marquette's girls and nervous was an understatement. Her palms were sweaty, her stomach was bubbly and she felt like she was going to throw up. In Atlanta there were so many men, most not too friendly and she couldn't help but think of the worst possible outcome from this situation.

She needs this money.

She needs money so bad.

Her father passed less than a year ago.

Although life insurance was given there was barely anything left. Trying to maintain the house bills, community college, food, and transportation expenses.

Life hit her like a ton of bricks. Before her father died, she was still trying to mend the broken pieces of her failing heart ever since her mother, Maya, and brother Luke passed that night when the local gangsters on the block decided to rob them. Luke always was strong.

Maya was just going to give them the money, but Luke never joined their gang from the start and this only fuelled the anger they had towards him.

This was their reason to get aggressive.

He got honor roll in high school, and at the time he was about to attend college.

The boys were jealous, they wanted to not be angry all the time, to have a loving family with a strong father and food in the fridge, like Luke and Liv but they couldn't so they took the opportunity to take.

The lord gives, but they take away.

If they could never get out the hood he couldn't either.

They shot both Luke and Maya. Maya, one shot in the head, and for Luke they wanted him to suffer. Two shots in the knee caps, then after letting him bleed out a little, one in the stomach. Olivia shakes her head trying to rid the horrible imagery that plagued her mind. She feels emotionless. She knows she is supposed to feel sad, but all those years, all that crying, then her father past. Well, there's just nothing else to shed, no more prayers to scream, no more faith.

The depression slowly eating her soul away.

An all black cadillac with silver rims and blue LED lights pulls up next to her, and she takes a deep breath before slowly extending her long brown legs toward the car.

The window slowly rolls down and she can see a light shadow.

'Of course and my first guy is a white boy.' She thinks shaking her head slightly.

She leans against the car and peaks her head through the now fully open window. "Hey girl, you're looking beautiful tonight." the guy says staring at her breasts.

"Thanks you're quite handsome yourself." she says although she can barely see his face.

"I was just looking for some fun and I saw you. You're by far the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." he says still staring at her breasts.

Olivia giggles at his attempt to flirt this was so awkward, "You know you can stop the shit."

"I'm serious."

"Ok." Olivia says softly unsure of what she's supposed to do now.

"How much for the night?" the guy says keeping the conversation going.

"$300 for the regular, $500 for the special." Olivia says like the way rehearsed.

"Damn girl, bout to bleed me dry." He says with a grin.

"You want it, I got it, so what will it be you want me or another girl?" Olivia says seductively.

"You." he says sternly. "I want your special." He clarifies. "Hop in."

Olivia opens the passenger door and feels the cold leather against her bare back, trying to soothe all of her worries, but she has a gut feeling something bad is going to happen.

"So what's your name?" the guy asks.

"Alex, what's yours?"

"Nick." His smiles are gone. Replaced with stone cold and a wave of unease crashes over her.

She feels like she is suffocating.

And now that she's sitting so close to him as he's driving away from the curb the streetlights hit his face and she sees his, pale, patches of black hairs connect making a stubbly beard.

Olivia's body swayed toward the passenger door as he took a rather sharp turn in a dark allie way.

"You live down here?" Olivia says as she laughs nervously.

"Shut the fuck up." Nick stopped the car abruptly causing Olivia's body to jerk toward the dashboard as he parks the car.

Olivia was in utter shock and knew at this moment she was in trouble.

Olivia is now panicking.

In the hood she lives in the gangsters with no respect for women, they bragged about their latest conquests, their latest experiences without the permission of the women.

That's why Olivia was still a virgin, she turned 20 last month, but after her mom and brother, she completely shut herself off.

Especially to men.

She knew how to seduce and deceive men, but she just didn't want to.

Five years ago she never would have imagined having sex for money, but her best friend Abby worked the streets daily and paid the rent of three houses and had so much more left over.

Sometimes men would see Abby and take her on week trips, wining and dining her, giving her whatever, as long as they were satisfied in the end.

He stared at her with dark eyes.

"Get out." Olivia could tell he was trying to make his voice even, but it was sinister as his smirk threatened to sear her.

Olivia did as she was told.

Nick grabbed her by the arm forcefully, the sinister smirk still staining his face as he led her to an enclosed place within the alleyway.

X

He decided to take a different route tonight.

In an undercover cop car he watched as a young girl flaunted her body and got in a car with a man.

The whole sidewalk had various women with provocative clothing seemingly strutting with purpose.

Looking up that cars licence plate number the name Nicolas Russo popped up.

This man had several charges of domestic abuse.

"Shit." he exhaled.

Once the car started to leave he turned the key and decided to follow this, 'Nick' guy.

He was a reckless driver for sure, but being in the field with only him in the car it was best to assess the situation then to put on his red and blue lights, and end up dead.

He knew Atlanta and he has seen some things.

Fitz loved his job being a cop, he's almost died a couple of times but it only adds to his undying hunger for adrenaline rushes and helping the community he calls home..

He was two cars behind and drove the exact speed limit, trying his best not to attract unwanted attention.

Once the flashy car pulled into a dirty alley covered with litter and broken needles he knew there was something wrong.

He shut off his front lights and rolled slowly to a complete stop.

Turning his key all the way downward the muffled hums deceased and he could see the woman in skimpy clothing was being directed into the alley.

Where exactly he didn't know.

He grabbed his Glock 22 and tightened his vest.

His duty belt was secure carrying all his needs.

Looking down he switched his radio off and opened his truck door.

X

Nick grabbed on tighter to her arm while he speed walking to the destination.

In the open area, inclosed by an abandoned building. The only light source was a nearby streetlight, the light went through the cracks of the alley and streamed through. Seeming as if it were trying to break through the brick walls and expose the confined area.

She faced forward to see another light source.

A large trash can fire.

Men were huddled around it.

When they saw Nick the men started to whoop and whistle while staring at Olivia.

One walked up to her and stroked her face, "Where did you get her? She's pretty."

The man said with a sick tone and Olivia's stomach did 10 backflips, she needed to get out of there.

The night was still young, so she could find another guy and pay Madam Marquette the next day.

Olivia's thoughts were interrupted by the five men circling around her.

Olivia jumped high being startled and when she landed she dashed quickly in a sprint, but Nick caught her.

He slapped her across the face, hard and picked her up by the waist.

There was a dirty mattress with dust and blood on it.

No doubt they have done what they're going to do before.

The one who touched her face menacingly laughed as saliva dripped from his mouth.

At this point Olivia was screaming and fighting. Kicking and scratching and trying to bite anything that came near her mouth.

"Hold her legs, PJ, and Nick hold down her arms." The other two just laughed as they watched.

He pulled out a glimmering knife that looked aflame from the reflection of the fire and violently cut her shirt.

He savagely grabbed her breasts and slapped them.

Olivia yelped in pain as he gripped her harder moving down to her ear, "Look I don't want to hurt you baby, so don't make me."

He rose his right hand and slammed it down onto her ribs.

Olivia cried in pain, tears propeling down her face.

Olivia's eyes went red, redder than the fire and she fought with everything she had.

Hitting, slapping, kicking, anything the veins in her face were throbbing so hard you'd think they would pop at any moment.

She kicked the guy in the dick, hard and managed to get free.

While she was bear crawling to the opening while the other guys tried to help the one that was on top of her she heard loud footsteps coming near her and tried to push further, but she felt like she had a cracked rib with all the force the man just inflicted her with.

She was tackled to the ground, her head slammed into the hard ground in the process by one of the two men that was laughing and carried back to the mattress.

"Bitch!" the man who ripped her shirt slapped her face with a bone cracking blow. He then extended his right elbow back and struck her right in the head.

Olivia's ears rang and dizziness overtook, but she still prevailed.

Olivia's screams got only louder as her went for her shorts.

It was early June and the night was hot.

Sweat drpped off her struggling body as her shorts stuck to her skin.

All of a sudden she heard, "Freeze! Put your hands up!"

The flashlight tinted with the slightest blue made her see rainbow blotches when she closed her eyes.

"Fuck, five-o!" Nick screamed as he raised his firearm and shot.

The officer shot back and hit Nick and PJ while the other three ran.

Olivia could hear the officer screaming into his radio as he ran for the other men.

Pj was shot in the shoulder, clutching to his bloody arm.

While Nick was shot right in the head, a perfect brain shot, right through the center.

Olivia took her chance and ran for it.

She ran out of the alley and booked it on the sidewalk.

Her breasts hanging out of her freshly torn shirt and her body covered in dirt.

She ran with a twisted limp but froze in her tracks when she saw the police officer. She turned quickly and crouched behind a car.

The hard footsteps slammed the cement.

She could hear shouts in the distance forcing men onto the ground.

When he was in very close proximity to her she moved quietly, snaking around the car.

He breezed past her and there she waited.

His footsteps no longer, she exhaled, finally breath was tangible.

Standing up, stretching her scabbed legs, her breath caught for the hundredth time this night when a deep baritone voice vibrated from the gravel to her shaking legs.

"Ma'am, turn around please." Fitz directed as he examined her body.

"Sir," Olivia caught a quick glimpse of his nametag before turning completely around. "Officer Grant, please don't arrest me." Tears welled up and threatened to splash on the ground and drowned them both.

Fitz saw absolute terror in her eyes but remained calm.

Moving closer he could see she was badly beaten.

"Turn around." Fitz commanded.

Olivia turned face to face with Fitz.

Fitz scanned her whole body.

Her face was turning a slight dark brown from the impact and there were marks on her shoulders as well as cuts on her arms.

"Officer Grant, this was my first night, if you let me go I swear I'll never do it again."

Olivia's heart nearly flying out of her chest.

She was getting dizzy and the adrenaline must have been wearing off.

"Ma'am, I need you to fill out an incident report." Fitz said sternly as he looked in her eyes to make sure she understood.

She started coughing profusely into her arm blood dripped down it, covering her right hand.

She wiped her red lips, leaving streaks of thin blood on her right arm.

From there everything went black.

X

She awoke from the sound of heavy shoes against the wooden floor.

Her eyes fluttered open, the light burned her them.

She shook her head gently and tried to get up.

"Hey, Ma'am, please don't move you have a seem to have slight concussion." The man's voice ricocheted off the walls and into her ears.

Shaking her head, her eyes still squinted from the light she palmed her eyes and started to stand, completely disobeying the man's words.

In her wobbly state she managed to stand upright.

Things coming into the light now, the blurs were focused as she examined her held out arms with bandages over her dirty skin.

Eyes squinted toward the man and she recognized him, the officer.

"Um, I'm sorry." Words hurt to form as she clenched her head in hopes to kill the pain but it just persisted.

"Sit down, I'll get you some medicine." Fitz said raising his arm and moving closer, trying to make her back down from his large stature and dominant position enclosing her.

Olivia waved her hand in the air as a 'no I'm fine gesture' and proceeded to walk.

"Thank you sir, but I need to go." Olivia's head was pounding as she collapsed to the ground.

Fitz shook his head at her stubbornness.

Growing up with a single mother and one sister, he knew how independent women tried to always handle situations on their own were.

Taking hold of her, fireman style he brought her to her original place on the couch, putting her down just to look at her and pick her up again.

He walked to his only spareroom and placed her neatly on the bed.

Leaving the room for just a minute he returned with a cold glass of water and two pain relievers still left over from one of his accidents several months ago.

He knows he shouldn't keep pills, but he's a "just in case" kinda guy.

He approached quietly, for what reason he didn't know and sat on the bed next to her.

Nudging her awake she opened her eyes and he looked in her brown orbs.

Her eyelashes were long.

She looked into his baby blues and there their eyes darted slowly back and forth to each others.

He cleared his dry throat, wishing he could drink the cold water in the glass held with his left hand.

"Two painkillers." Fitz said gently.

He extended his arms and their skin brushed against each others while he handed her the items.

She shoved the two pills in her mouth and gulped down half of the glass.

Panting she says, "Thanks. Why am I here?"

Fitz scratched his head, "Tonight you committed an illegal act." he started while Olivia's face fell.

"I looked you up on the data base and you're good." Fitz paused at how that sounded very creepy.

"Look, I know almost everyone in Atlanta and those I don't know, know me.

If I took you to the hospital everyone would've known.

We caught those guys with actual narcotics and illegal substances and weapons." Fitz took a deep breath.

"If we didn't catch those guys with anything I would have had to turned you in, I would have needed a reason to have shot two of them, other than just hanging around in an abandoned alley looking suspicious." Fitz continued, "I got my reason when they reported their findings on the radio I carried you back to my truck and finished my business with the other police from my department." Fitz finished.

Olivia just took in everything holding a tentative stare on her bandaged face. "Oh." she held her gaze a while longer. "Can I go home now?"

Fitz knew this was way out of character.

Never in his life had he taken a victim to his house.

He needed to connect with her, show her she needed help.

"Liv." he breathed.

Her breath hitched.

Seeing her face he decided to stick with formalities. "Olivia, you can't leave. It's past three.

Where you live you could get hurt even more at this time. As an officer of the law I have taken an oath."

Olivia smirked at his concern and his wack attempt to be a 'know it all'. Egging him on, "Oh, yeah what's that?"

"That, I can't disobey neglection. Neglecting a person in need can result in a fine or suspension of the badge." he completed with an 'I know it all' tone.

"Whatever." Olivia sighed and looked off at the flat screen that hung on the wall. A thin coat of dust covered the pitch-black glass, creating a grey look.

"I'm going to let you get some sleep." Fitz got up from the bed and the springs jolted up bouncing Olivia slightly.

"Where's your bathroom?"

"It's in the hallway I'll show you." Fitz led her to the bathroom.

Olivia's heels had been removed and her feet were bare along with her whole body.

She faltered a little then caught herself.

With the most convincing tone she could muster up she said, "Thank you I'm going to take a shower."

She hated going to bed dirty, especially if she was laying in someone else's bed.

It just disgusted her.

"I don't think that's the best idea." Fitz interjected.

With an annoyed sigh, "Look you're already making me stay here. Thank you for not turning me in but I can't sleep in this filth. It's disgusting." Olivia held her head tightly while faltering.

Fitz rushed her into the bathroom sitting her down on the toilet.

Olivia's head was spinning miles at a time.

He ran the water in the tub.

While the water filled up he started a conversation with her.

He honestly didn't know how bad those guys had hurt her, so if her concussion was actually really bad he didn't want her to go into a coma.

Keeping her awake was good, safe.

"So, Olivia… what's your favorite sport?"

Olivia snorted loudly, "Is that the type of shit you say at a bar?" Olivia slapped her hands to her mouth.

Usually she only talks this way when she's been drinking.

Wine.

Olivia looked down at her dirty feet, powder blue nails trapped under the layer of dust and dried blood.

Fitz chuckled at her comment.

"Well?" He sat across from her, back up against the wall, legs open, feet spread.

"Swimming."

Fitz gave her a shocked expression. "Seriously." Fitz's voice came across as disgusted.

"What!? What's wrong with swimming?" Olivia tried her best to yell while incorporating her infamous sassy body language, but the effects of nausea were getting to her.

"Nothing." Fitz said nonchalantly as he looked away feeling the water.

"How do you like your water?"

"Hot. Don't change the subject." Olivia stood her ground.

"It's not even a sport. Baseball, Basketball, Football, hell even tenis, but swimming?" He shook his head.

"It's on the Olympics, dummy of course it's a sport. Anyways, hey... what's your first name?"

They both fall into laughter realizing they haven't even properly introduced themselves.

"Fitz. Fitz Grant."

"Fitz." Olivia tries it on her tongue and it feels nice.

"Fitz Grant, I'm Olivia. Olivia Pope." Olivia smirked as she holds out her hand.

He takes her dainty hand and covers it with his large fingers.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am."

"Same here Sir."

He smiles, and for the first time that night Olivia saw warmth in his baby blues, the corners of his mouth upward, his cheeks stretching to the limit with his tight skin.

They smile at each other and continue with small talk as the water fills up.

Once the water was done he retrieves a fresh towel and a variety of soaps and shampoos.

She stood up quickly and faltered.

Maybe this 'slight' concussion was not slight afterall.

Dropping the items on the rug right outside the base of the shower he grabbed her by the waist and held her up.

Her head was dangling and her body, soft as it's lifelessness took over.

Fitz set her back down on the toilet and held her up.

After a couple minutes of the awkward position, with her breathing still shallow he scooped her up brought her to the floor where she lay.

Her scars were on display from the lack of clothing, her head looked like it took the most trama.

Dried blood all over her.

Her lips were slightly parted and her soft breath, moving out.

She purred like a baby cheetah, her long claws she used to scratch her way to the street light, lit alleyway from the shadowed predators.

After holding her for two minutes she revived.

Eyes fluttered to meet his intense stare.

He was staring at her face, her lips, and when he locked with her eyes his flesh pinkened and he looked away quickly, still cradling her with his calloused hands, her body, swayed into his muscular arms.

X

Olivia didn't know what to do or say, it was a little awkward but what the hell happened?

Did she pass out?

Clearing her throat, "Um I think I'm gonna take my bath now."

"I don't think that's a good idea. If you pass out, you can drown." Fitz countered.

Why did this guy really care!? Ugh his worry about her was annoying. " I'll be fine."

She felt his grip tighten on her body Fitz was looking in deep thought not realizing his possessive grip on Olivia.

It felt good.

Olivia never being touched before found her body suddenly heating up for some reason.

She needed to get away from this man.

Getting up Olivia clutched her head and looked at Fitz in a 'why the hell are you still here?' manor.

Fitz dusted his pants and got up. He challenged her with an 'I'm not going look'.

Fitz crouched down and put all of the shower items on the shelves of the tub.

Olivia honestly didn't care anymore she was tired as fuck and she just wanted to have a nice relaxing bath.

Turning away from Fitz she removed her torn shirt which already revealed her small perky breasts.

Fitz covered his eyes immediately and turned around walking to the closet and opening it as a barrier.

He'd feel much better if to know she was ok, talk to her the whole time.

Once he heard two shallow splashes of water, then a whole, woosh he knew she sat down.

She shut off the water.

Looking directly at the unopened shaving cream he had in his bathroom closet he asked, "It's not any of my business, so by all means don't answer this if you don't want to but…"

As he pondered a way to ask the question Olivia rolled her eyes at what the next stupid question might be.

"Why do you work for Marquette? You don't seem like a girl who…" Fitz awkwardly finished.

Olivia's breath hitched and she became defensive.

"I told you it's my first night, ok."

"Ok." Fitz left it at that.

Hearing his deep sigh she knew she was wrong. "I'm sorry, you're helping me, opening up your home. Look, less than a year ago something very tragic occurred and well I... need money." She sighed deeply.

Fitz nodded as though she could see him.

When he heard a loud splat his ears perked up.

"Olivia?"

No response.

"Olivia!?"

Shit why was he always right?

Dashing to the tub her face was in the water, small bubbles leaving her slightly ajar mouth.

Quickly, he pulled her head up.

Wet curls stuck to her face and water droplets streamed down her flawless face.

Taking a washcloth he dunked it in the water. He watched as the stiff fabric softened, under the water, expanding with hydration.

All he had was Dove for men, so he squeezed the bar into the and lathered the washcloth.

He started at her shoulders and then her arms.

He lifted her legs. One by one he gently cleansed them with circular motions.

To her feet he washed in between her toes while holding on to her heel.

He didn't want to touch her intimately especially after what happened tonight so he ghosted over her chest lightly and swiped over her stomach.

He flipped the drain and went for a towel.

After he laid it flat across his chest he pinned it down with one elbow and guided her soft body into the towel.

Wrapping it around her small stature he left her ripped clothing and went back to the guest room laying her down for just a second as he sprinted to his closeby room.

As soon as he rushed in her body, still and calm was just the same when he left.

Looking away slightly he unwrapped the towel and held up one of the big t-shirts in his hand.

Gently, careful not to disturb her he slid both her arms through the holes and shimmied the rest down.

He took a large pair of sweatpants and slid them up her legs, grabbing her waist with his whole left hand and lifting her up to complete the job.

He removed the towel from the bed and put it on a nearby chair.

Peeling away the fluffy comforter, he finally picked her up, fireman style and gently laid her fragile body down.

He saw her face, he saw her body.

Even though he got revenge he couldn't help but be furious.

Those men tried to rape her, as if it was a normal thing to do.

He was glad they had illegal substances and guns or else they would have only served for 6 months, now depending on their judge who knows how long their revolting bodies will rot in a shit cycle of daily weapon checks and droppings of soap.

After he shut off the lights he kept the door wide open incase she got up at any point and needed anything, he was a very light sleeper.

X

"Aaaahhahhhhhhhhhh!"

Fitz's body shot up when he heard a scream.

"Stop! Get off of me!

He heard the words choking out of her.

Charging to her room he saw her eyes clenched and her fists balled.

Kicking and slamming her fists on the bed he could tell she was reliving the experience, movement couldn't wake her, she was trapped.

Walking quietly to where she lay, still spazzing he put a comforting hand on her arm.

Olivia recognised the touch and slowly, her dream came to an end.

When she finally settled down she gasped, eyes opened.

"Olivia, you're okay, I'm here."

Choking she tried to thank him, but instead tears rolled down her hot face.

She laughed after this event happened with him, she didn't think her head was that bad, or the attempted rape would really scar her, but she was wrong.

It was one of those helpless dreams everyone has, they have no control over the situation.

They can see themselves in the dream, like a videogame character, the chosen angle a shot of the whole body.

But this night she was stuck to the ground. She tried to make her character, herself move, but they couldn't.

The system was being hacked and she wasn't in control, but then the men came and took advantage of her helpless body, stuck to the moving sidewalk of where she just stayed, glued like a dinosaur on an exhibit project.

Breathing heavily Olivia just sat there, looking up at the ceiling.

How could she go to sleep again?

The clock read 5:56.

Poor Fitz having to wake up to whatever noise she was making.

This was so embarrassing.

Fitz just kneeled down and kept ahold of her arm.

He wanted to comfort her, but that was inappropriate, so he just gripped her arm.

"Liv, I don't have work tomorrow, so I can stay up if that's what you want?"

Olivia nodded her head and rolled over, patting the warm spot she created with her heat for him to lay in.

Fitz instead laid on top of the blankets.

Olivia could tell he never had brought home a victim before, so she let it go. There had to be a professional line drawn anyway, and he provided it.

"What do you like to do Olivia?" Fitz knew family was out of the question and so wasn't explaining the dream, so what is better in a horrible situation to turn the focus on the person, but in a new light, a topic they would be comfortable with.

"I'm going to college for Law."

"Liv, what do _you_ like to do?"

"Um… I like to swim, I like to paint, I like to attend pottery classes at my school, write poetry." Olivia listed off things, forgetting about the recent incident.

Fitz watched her mesmerized, talking about topics he didn't even care about. It was her expression, the way her eyes lit up and the gleam of her smile that shut out the violent honks outside and the smell of pollution that wafted it's way through his houses vents.

They seemed to go on for hours talking about anything and everything.

The air was warm and comfortable they both secretly loved it.

They fell asleep together in Olivia's bed.

If Fitz wasn't so tired he would've ran out of the bed at the speed of lightning seeing this situation as nothing more than unprofessional and inappropriate.

X

For the past month Olivia has been living with Fitz and loving every minute of it.

She should probably go back home, but little by little she's opening up to him and it makes her want to stay.

After the woke up in her bed it was still comfortable. All they could offer was guilty smiles.

Fitz hasn't told any of the officers and he doesn't plan on it.

Olivia's safety is first.

It was 5:50 and Olivia was in the kitchen when she heard the front door open.

"Honey I'm Home!" Fitz has been doing that for the past four nights and it hasn't gotten old yet.

"Fitz, Shut up!" Her laughter is so loud he almost can't understand the words.

Her concussion only comes in waves and rarely now, Fitz rubbed aloe on her scars every night, so they were almost gone, and emotionally she's healing, slowly but surely.

Fitz breathed in the wonderful scent of a home-cooked meal.

Ever since she's stayed here she gets up and cooks him breakfast, packs his lunch with a note, usually something witty signed, 'Liv'.

And after a long day she's there with dinner.

"Hey Liv!" Fitz looks at her butt and almost smacks it. Then thinks to himself, 'We're literally best friends in the span of a month.'

He feels so comfortable around her it's crazy, and his personality has changed so much, he would've

never thought to touch her in an inappropriate way, but she's so different.

"Hey boy!" Liv turns around sees his firm butt and smacks it with a giggle before returning to the pot.

'We even think alike.' Fitz shook his head. "Owwww!" Fitz held his hand to his toosh exaggerating even more.

Whipping her whole body around trying to act innocent, "Are you ok?"

Rubbing his toosh he said, "You hit me!"

"Sir, that is inappropriate I would do no such thing!" Her arms crossed below her breasts in a defensive position.

"Mhmm." Fitz hummed and turned away but as quickly as he turned, he suddenly felt something smack his butt.

Turning his head swiftly he saw Olivia's hand quickly leave his personal space as she pretended to be concerned with the food.

Her face was to the side, so he could see the right profile of her face.

It was obvious she was using her peripheral vision to try to see what would happen next.

Fitz started to walk away and Olivia moved her head to the center. 'Of course he would let it go.'

Her thoughts were everywhere as she stirred the penne. 'I shouldn't have done that!'

Olivia shook her head violently.

Out of nowhere her body is tossed in the air and she is thrown over Fitz's shoulder.

"What the fuck?" Olivia screamed as Fitz took long strides to the destination he had in mind.

Opening the balcony door she starts screaming and laughter immediately pours out of him.

Olivia is scared of heights and Fitz knows.

"Say you're sorry for smacking my butt." Fitz rips her skinny hands off of the glass door she was gripping and screamed even louder.

Fitz didn't give one shit. He lowered his voice to create a scary affect.

"Olivia." He stepped forward one big step.

Olivia still struggled against his grip.

Yeah, she was afraid of heights, but apologizing was literal death.

"Olivia." he said deeper and with more edge he took another big step.

Olivia was whimpering, alligator tears streaked her face.

"Olivia." He said and took his last step landing him right in front of the edge of the balcony.

She clutched onto him like a newborn baby and intertwined her legs with his thighs.

One of her feet still had a heel on it while the other was bare.

Ripping her face from his chest he looked into her tear stained eyes.

He was a policeman, he could do this, he could scare the shit out of her without wiping off her tears, without wanting to comfort her sad eyes.

'Ok'

Fitz put her bum on the thick ledge and gripped her waist while her legs were still wrapped around like anacondas.

"Olivia."

Olivia was done, she needed out.

"Ok, ok, ok, I'm sorry, LET ME DOWN!" Olivia was panicking and Fitz was trying so hard not to burst out of laughter in her face.

"In a full sentence, princess."

"I'm sorry for smacking your ass." Olivia couldn't help but be a smartass and Fitz shook her body as if to drop her.

"Fitz!" she let out a high pitched cry and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Alright, alright I'm done fucking with you." Olivia loosened her grip, Fitz let go and walked away.

"Fitz!" Olivia cried, sitting there in horror.

"What?" He turned back and saw her horrified face in the same position he left her in.

Fitz walked over and picked her up.

Olivia exhaled when she was in Fitz's arms again.

She locked her ankles and held on tight. Her face buried deeply in Fitz's black V-neck.

'He must have showered and changed at work today.' Olivia thought as she breathed his deep scent.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hard feeling.

On her groin. Her private part she felt a hardness rubbing against it.

The friction was heavy as Fitz kept moving, each stroke she could feel through her leggings.

Olivia needed to see Fitz's face.

She needed to know if he knew.

Her gut would tell her everything she needed to know.

Peeling her face from his shirt her hair bounced as he continued to walk to the kitchen and her body bounced too.

His face was stone, he was concentrating avoiding her eyes.

He knew.

Olivia put her head back down, blushing in embarrassment.

Finally they arrived in the kitchen.

What seemed like forever was just 1 minute.

He set her down on the counter.

His gaze lingered before he tried to pull away.

Olivia held onto him still.

She's never felt a man's body rub against hers.

She loves the unfamiliar sensation, she needs more.

Olivia usually wasn't shy about things she had experience in, sex she only knew what was in the videos.

She gently stroked his face.

His aftershave smelled heavenly.

She wanted to kiss him so bad. She inched closer, excruciatingly slow, giving him the chance to back out.

His breathing got hard.

It was so sexy.

Looking from his eyes to his lips she plunged forward onto his pink lips.

They were wet.

She scooted back and licked her shiny lips.

It was his turn to make a move.

He went for her bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth like a tasty candy.

She needed to feel that pleasure when he was carrying her, so she inched her long fingers from his waist to his ass.

She squeezed it hard as Fitz inserted his tongue into her mouth.

She slammed him to her body, opening her whole palms each hand covering one of his cheeks.

Forcefully she held onto his butt and grinded her wetness into him.

She rammed herself on him and moaned in his mouth.

He was so hard and ready.

"Olivia."

Fitz stopped kissing her and her eyes fluttered open looking at Fitz in confusion.

"We Can't." Were his only words as he backed away eyes averted to the freshly swept floor.

Olivia for the first time in a long time was speechless.

How dare he!?

What the hell!?

He just left, the front door squeaked open as she just sat there, listening to the overcooked pasta boil.

 **Yep...**


	3. Livvie

**Hi, everyone. I'm sorry for the last chapter. I was rushing, and one thing all writers/authors know is to never rush or else the story will be sloppy. So, I put much more time into this one.**

Sprinting in his room and slamming the door shut he screams, "I can't do this anymore!"

Fitz charges at the wall and creates yet another masterpiece normal people call holes in one of his light blue walls.

He starts throwing any and everything he can into his North Face book bag.

His mind racing thinking of his poor mother. He'll come back for her, but right now if he doesn't leave his father, Gerry Thomas Grant II **will** murder him.

Sighing he collapses on his bed. Holding his head in his hands. He wants to cry, to sob, let everything that's been trapped over the years to flood out of his body… but he can't and it won't.

So, he grabs his last item, In his sock drawer he got his life savings. $20,700.

He knows he shouldn't have that much cash in his room, but he was always planning to run away so, if he put it in the bank his dick of a dad would just freeze the account.

He looks around his room, the ocean blue walls, the trophies from soccer to basketball, lacrosse, golf, and water polo, he was your average rich kid.

His unmade bed where at night he sought comfort to somehow warm his frozen heart.

Snatching a photo of him and his mom, Aline Grant. He opened the window and took a breath hearing the violent footsteps and shouts near his door.

He jumped onto the roof, closed the window and slid down the gutter pipe almost breaking it with his weight. He jumped off landing perfectly on the fresh, scissor cut grass.

He pulled out his Iphone and called his best friend.

"Hey, Huck Falcon 42."

Their codename for this planned out situation. Fitz didn't know it was going to happen today, but he couldn't stay a day more.

"Got you."

Fitz ran as fast as his long legs could carry. If he took one of his or his father's cars his movements would all be seen from the tracker devices his psycho father infested in them.

"Shit." Fitz whispers to himself before whipping out his phone and with all his strength smashing it to the ground. After he picked it up and chucked it in the nearby swamp, he took care of his phone, can't be tracked by that anymore.

He exited the trail from the woods leading him to a friendly neighborhood.

Walking calmly toward the worn down house he goes to the back of the house. Taking a pebble he throws it against the window continuing to move towards it.

Huck slides the window up and backs away moving towards his closet. Fitz climbs through the window and hurries towards Huck's bed.

Dumping everything out, then going into Huck's closet they referred to as 'The Lair".

Huck pressed a red button behind a large, old coat. The closet wall rotated. Now, the wall was covered with cell phones, guns, ammo, masks, pepper spray, anything you wanted he had it.

Quickly Huck moved getting everything Fitz would need.

"Here." Huck said shoving multiple electronic devices in his hand. Huck carried everything else and headed for his bed.

"No, no, no." Huck repeated as he threw away Fitz's electronics from the bed, no doubt they had tracking devices on them.

Huck stuffed a new Mac laptop in Fitz's bag along with a new Iphone, a pair of headphones, new chargers, and portable wifi.

Huck ran toward his tech savvy printer and came back with plane tickets.

Huck handed them to him and Fitz read 'London' on the thin paper.

"Holy shit! London Huck?" Fitz said with uncertainty.

"Yeah Gerry will try to find you. He has connections everywhere besides, London, Africa, France, Japan, and Canada. I thought London would be your best fit."

"Ok." Fitz nodded while shoving the rest of his clothes in his bag.

"We need to get you a new bag." Huck stated.

"What… why?" Fitz said confused.

"That thing is so small."

Huck ran to his Lair and grabbed a big army bag. He came back into the bedroom and threw it at Fitz.

While Fitz was putting everything else in his bag Huck came back from the printer again.

"Look, I know you're not used to living in a place like this but you're gonna have to for now. You have to act normal and stay underground for at least a year, then we can see if you can change your living situations." Huck referred to the new apartment Fitz would be staying in. Huck handed him another cell phone. "Also for the next month only call me on this phone. Ok?"

Fitz looked down at the burner and stuffed it into his bag. "Ok."

They both froze as they looked up towards where the loud sound was coming from. It was a helicopter.

"Shit! Your dad already put the damn cops on you we need to leave now!" Huck said loudly.

Fitz took his things off of the bed and followed Huck. They went back into his closet and Huck shut the door. He lifted up the rug and there was an outline in the wooden floor. Huck grabbed the

string attached to the wooden floor and pulled up.

Once it was open Fitz climbed down the ladder first, Huck closed the door then climbed down.

Together they both ran through the tunnel as fast as they could.

It was underground probably made for runaway slaves by abolitionists in the 1800's.

The tunnel ended with a wooden door. Opening the creaky wooden door the two ran toward an old volkswagon.

"Get in the trunk." Huck said.

Fitz pried open the rusty trunk and threw his bag in the back seat. He scrunched up his body in the fetal position and covered himself with old, musty blankets via the back seat.

Huck started up the car and drove up a dirt path that leaded to the main road.

Once on the cement road he drove cautiously, obeying the speed limit hoping to look normal.

He heard a helicopter approaching and kept driving. As the helicopter drifted over the car he was halted at a stop sign.

He made eye contact with a police officer in a cruiser that was passing by while at the stop sign. He smiled and nodded.

Proceeding to the airport. They arrive in less than 15 minutes. Huck took out his phone and pressed a button, activating some high tech thing Fitz thought.

"Ok, Fitz we're gonna do this fast."

Fitz nodded and grabbed his bag. Huck had to park pretty far down from the doors in the parking lot so they sprinted to the doors.

As they walked through the automatic doors Huck started talking.

"Listen, we're going through the back. I hacked the system so the cameras are down for only 15 minutes. During the plane ride you must go by the name, Keith Clark. It's the name of an asshole, I know, but it's rich and snobby and it fits. So, act like yourself." Huck teased.

Fitz rolled his eyes, "Thanks I really appreciate the name, maybe I'll name my first child Keith."

"No, it's Huck. Huck Grant IV." Huck replied.

"Ha, you wish!" Fitz said.

They continued with their friendly banter while speed walking until they arrived through the back door to the runway. A huge silver jet with the stairs extended.

Fitz looks at Huck and Huck looks back.

"Give me a hug!" Fitz says.

Fitz reaches out his arms as the two share a friendly embrace thinking of when they might see eachother again.

"Ok, leave before they catch you." Fitz said with a sad smile.

"They won't." Huck assured as he watched Fitz walk up the flight of stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Fitz stepped inside of the jet he was immediately greeted by a flight attendant named Samantha.

Long legs, flat stomach, blonde.

Just the way he liked them.

"Would you like something to drink ?" Sam said sweetly eyeing him in the process.

"Water please."

"Coming right up ." She purred while moving in the direction of where the drinks were.

Fitz looked around the carmel colored leather chairs and saw the wooden mahogany that clashed with the soft brown on the back of the seats.

He's been on jets before, but this one was by far the best. 'Damn, who did Huck have to kill to get this?' Fitz thought.

"Here's your water ." The flight attendant strutted back towards him placing his water down beside him.

"Thanks." Fitz replied curtly taking his water and looking out of the window while sipping on it. Occasionally eating the ice.

"It's great to be flying you today, , sit back and enjoy the ride we will be taking off now." said the pilot in a low soothing voice over the intercom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" ." said Samantha poking him on the shoulder lightly.

Fitz opened his eyes and saw the flight attendant in his face. "Oh… Um sorry I was really tired."

"No problem I didn't want to wake you, buy the plane in landing in 20 minutes." The flight attendant nodded politely and left the room.

"Shit, I slept for 7 hours!?" Fitz yawned.

He was so exhausted from his home life, school, the fake people, the 'Grant Dinners', just everything.

That rest was much needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane landed and he thanked the pilot and the flight attendant.

He started down the stairs, the crisp fall air hit his face as he breathed in. He could see the long cross of a white chappel in the distance.

"Well this is gonna be much more different than New Jersey." He mumbled as he fixed his backpack and headed toward the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Flight 2786 to Italy is leaving in 15 minutes, Calling all last boarders, Flight 2786 to Italy is leaving." Fitz heard in an a thick accent as he ate his hamburger.

He was so hungry and the food here was pretty good so far.

'This might not be bad.' He thinks.

After he finished his food he calls Huck.

"Hey, bro I'm here."

"That's great man! Are you at the apartment yet?"

"No I'm leaving the airport but thanks for the jet… man what'd you have to do to get that?"

"Well, you know hack all of New Jersey, steal a couple of dollars from some people, and look what it amounted to!"

"Aren't you just a peach!" Fitz says sarcastically. "Did my dad contact you yet?"

"No, he really doesn't suspect me. The squat teams are infesting the woods currently it's pitch black out there too." Huck tells.

"Ok, well, I'll let you go I'm gonna catch a cab."

"Ok bye bro."

"Peace my brotha." Fitz ends the call as he walks through automatic sensor doors.

The sidewalks are flooded from people with names on signs, chauffeurs, and random dirty men scattered about trying to help anyone with bags to get money.

He sees a cab and flags it down.

Getting into the black cab he sees it's very different from the ones in New Jersey. The leather is clean and the car smells sanitary.

"Hi, sir please take me to…" He scans the page Huck printed out and finds the address. "Alexandra Road Estate, Rowley Way, South Hampstead NW8."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you." Fitz replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about 45 minutes of driving they pulled up to the claustrophobic, light grey cement apartments with vines growing from out of the cracks.

"Thank you very much sir."

"Sure, that comes out to 24 pound sterling."

Fitz cocked his head running those words through his brain again with a confused look. The same thing happened when he paid for his food at the airport.

"Sir, $30." The driver huffed while rolling his eyes.

"Oh!" Fitz said with realization and took out $40 from his bag. "Sorry I only have American money." he said while handing him the two twenties.

"It's fine." The driver said staring at the money with wide eyes and a bright smile already thinking of showing the green money off. Fitz wondered why non-americans loved their money.

Fitz grabbed his backpack and started towards 27D. As a member of someone living in D he is at the top and is quite excited he is not at the bottom like an A.

As he walks up the cement stairs he hears girls screaming.

"And I was like Fuck him! Fucking rubbish ass tryna dance with me!"

Fitz looks up and sees the most beautiful girl ever. He usually liked tall blondes, with perfect teeth, but she was… he couldn't even think of a word.

"I threw the drink in his face and he cried like a baby I swear he's got a pussy!" She says loudly as all of the other girls circled around her are laughing hysterically.

Fitz is still staring at her, she is sitting on one of the cement steps along with the girls, wearing golden hoops, a tight white tank top and jeggings with the new jordans that just came out. He had to admit it, she was fly and her smooth shiny lips from her clear gloss were calling him.

He keeps walking up the stairs staring at her. Once he's less than 20 steps away the girl feels him staring at her and looks at him, making direct eye contact.

"Who the fuck are you looking at!?" she demands.

Fitz freezes less than 10 steps away from her and looks away from her beautiful brown eyes.

She's feisty, strong, and likes attention. But he is new and needs to stay under the radar for now.

He looks back acting like he thinks she's talking to someone else than proceeds to his destination.

He's now two steps away when she says, "I'm talking to you, white boy." Her clique of four girls turn their bodies toward Fitz effectively trying to corner him.

Fitz looks into her brown orbs and says, "I'm not looking at anything, black girl." Fitz said boldly.

Her girls as well as herself gasped at this statement as Fitz proceeded yet again, turning his body in between the girls and him to squeeze through.

"How dare you!" the girl yelled dramatically as Fitz continued to move up the steps three at a time with his long legs.

Before he knew it, he heard loud footsteps clashing with the grey cement at a rapid pace.

As Fitz put his foot on the level cement he walked toward his door, only to have a slightly heavy breathing girl thrown in his way.

"Who are you?" the same girl asked breathing deeply from her sprint up the stairs.

"I'm Fitzgerald, I prefer Fitz."

"Ok, Fitzgerald." She did not like this guy already and knew if she was gonna have to put up with him as a neighbor she wanted to start with her routinely welcomes. She smiles with a gleam in her eye. She was going to hit him so bad he wouldn't even see it coming.

Fitz shook his head at her pettiness.

"And you are?"

"Liv." She answers coldly already turned around to walk away.

Oh, two can play at that game he thinks, "Ok, see you tomorrow, Livvie." Fitz replies as he unlocks his door.

Liv's head whips around and her eyes full of anger, "My names not Livvie!" she screams and runs toward Fitz only to have the concrete door slam her in the face.

"Ah, not even a day and everyone already loves me." Fitz sighs while walking around the apartment as he found the bedroom. His dad's voice replays the words in his head, "No one loves you Fitz, No one will ever love you!"

He needed a quick nap and a good clearing of the head. It was still daytime and he usually needs complete darkness to sleep, but everything is just tiring him out.

He collapses on his queen size mattress, definitely a downgrade along with the squeaky springs and falls into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is he!?" Gerry screamed.

Another bucket of water dumped over the large piece of cloth covering his face.

"I don't know!" Huck screams spitting out water after the men remove the cloth from his face.

"Hmm…" Gerry starts laughing and his escorts look toward Gerry. One holding Huck tightly, leaving marks on his arms that are tied with suffocating rope, while another was holding the water bucket and the other was clutching the large white cloth in his hands waiting for their boss to give them orders. The last one waiting in the corner, every 5 minutes when the victim would still not crack he would throw 5 rib-cracking blows to him for every minute he didn't cooperate.

"Don't Fucking lie to my Huck! You're his best friend!" Gerry yelled enough for all of New Jersey to hear.

After Huck left Fitz he passed every stop sign and disobeyed every law making sure Fitz did not leave a trace. He disposed of all Fitz's things he left and wiped down all surfaces thoroughly cleaning out any evidence of Fitz's arrival.

"We tracked his footprints and they led to your road!" Gerry screamed again.

"He texted me, said you two had a fight and that he was leaving, he left another text saying 'bye'. I honestly have no idea where he is." Huck said with a pleading face all red from the blood dripping down his open head.

Gerry huffed realizing he might have hurt Fitz's best friend for no reason.

"Alright get him out. Drop him off at the hospital, goddamit."

"Yes sir." Said the first two guards.

As they stood Huck up so many thoughts were running through his mind, but the one that outshines all of them were, 'Wow, that was so easy! Less than a damn hour, this guy **is** dumb." Huck has always been a great liar and even better faker, to top it off his pain tolerance was off the charts.

Yes, he was just waterboarded, but they did it so sloppy that most of the water just went down his neck. They maybe got 2 or 3 actual good ones in that hour.

So he went along with it and now he's free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fitz woke up from his loud stomach growling at him.

He really did not want to get up, but he was starving.

"Ugh!" he said loudly as he rolled off the springy bed, first off he's gotta get a new one.

Before walking out he brushes his teeth and grabs his leather jacket. Wearing jeans, a tight fitted navy blue shirt and nike stefan janoski shoes.

Leaving his apartment he locked his door behind him and started down the stairs.

The sun was almost down and he spotted some of the girls in the same spot.

Once he reached the girls he saw that Liv was missing. "Hey girls, I'm new here and I was just wondering where there is a nice place to eat?" Fitz asked calmly hoping that they weren't all like Liv.

"Yeah, we're hungry too wanna eat together?" one said.

"Sure, um… I'm Fitz." He said politely shaking each of the three girls hands.

"I'm Khloe, this is Asher, and that's Fily."

"Also what you said to Liv today was not cool." Khloe said.

"I'm sorry, I promise I'll be nice to you guys." Fitz said.

The girls all started laughing.

Khloe had short brown hair with caramel skin and small eyes with a bright smile.

Asher had dark brown skin and braids that went just above her butt, her teeth were crooked.

Fily had a shade darker than Asher and beautiful pearly whites that were shown off every time she smiled.

"Ok, ladies, lead the way." Fitz said with a charming smile as he walked down the stairs with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked together to the restaurant that was down the road and grabbed a booth. The girls were starting to like Fitz, he was hilarious. Even though Liv didn't approve they did.

They ate and laughed throughout the whole meal.

"Hey, it's Liv's birthday tomorrow and there's gonna be a big party." Asher said.

"Yeah can you come pretty, pretty please?" said Khloe with a pout in a childlike voice.

"She doesn't really like me…" Fitz looked toward the floor scratching his head full of soft curls.

"Please! We like you, so please just come!" Fily said loudly shocking the other girls.

Fily is the quiet one of the group, dirty, but mean, silent, but deadly, and for the first time she shouted… for Fitz.

Khloe whispered in Asher's ear, "She like him?" Khoe pulled back looking from Fitz to Fily.

Asher shrugged with a confused expression on her face.

"Well… ok, I will, how old is she turning?" Fitz asked.

All of the girls' faces lit up and simultaneously they said, "17!"

"Wait you guys are 17!?" Fitz said with a bemused expression.

All of their expressions changed as if they thought now having this new information he would turn the party down.

"Asher's 17, Fily's 16, and I'm 18." said Khloe.

"Damn you girls look much older, but I'm glad to be around people of the same age." Fitz said.

The girls faces lit up again and Asher asked impatiently, "How old are you?"

"17." Fitz clarified.

"Now way!" Asher screeched in disbelief.

"Mhmm." Fitz hummed as they got up. Fitz paid for all of their meals and they kindly accepted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving the restaurant they all walked together back to the apartment complex.

"Thanks ladies! See you tomorrow." Fitz said with a wave climbing the rest of the stairs.

"See you tomorrow Fitz!" Khloe said as they waved back and headed off.

Fitz unlocked his door and opened it all the way. Walking through he wanted to explore his two bedroom, one kitchen, and dining room apartment.

The kitchen ceiling had yellow stains and a tile floor that was outdated. The other bedroom had a bigger and more comfortable bed along with a larger closet, he was definitely switching rooms. The dining room was small with two cacti and a glass table with four chairs. Their was a living room connected to the dining room very subtly and a small Tv.

Walking over to the glass door he stepped outside onto the balcony. Sitting in the white fold chair he takes a deep breath and decides to call Huck.

"Hey, bro what's crack-a-lackin' homie G!" Fitz jokes.

"Fitz," Huck starts in a serious tone causing Fitz to sit up straight and prepare to receive new information. "Listen your Father tried to torture me…" Huck goes straight in.

"Oh my God what happened!?" Fitz started to panic.

"I'm fine, ok, he doesn't suspect me anymore, but you can't call me for a couple days, ok. Just lay low."

"Ok." Fitz says defeated. "I love you, bro, you are my best friend, you always have my back. I am so sorry about what happened to you, please forgive me." Fitz begged.

"It's not your fault, don't ever say that it is, because it isn't. I love you too bro and believe me, I will always have your back just stay low I have to end the call, the logs can't look too suspicious." Huck said all in one breath.

"Ok." Fitz said in a broken voice. "Before I go thanks for the two beds." Fitz said with a smirk.

Huck smiled at this. "Dude I know, I had to contact one of my friends over there, Brendan, he tried his best to hook you up, but he's broke… so." Huck said chuckling softly.

Fitz chuckled as well, "Alright talk to you later."

Huck hung up and Fitz looked into the pitch blackness of the sky expanding into nothingness.

The only light coming from the headlights above him he turned on and the street lights.

Two other headlights turned on and he looked to his left. It was Liv.

"Oh, great." he mumbled. Shifting his body in the opposite direction and his gaze off into the distance thinking about the situation as the cool fall air blew against his slightly rosy cheeks.

Liv lit her blunt and started smoking stealing glances at Fitz. That smug motherfucker. Who did he think he was? She thought as she saw her brother swiftly walk up the stairs.

He unlocked and slammed the door.

"Fucks up?" her brother asked.

"Want some?" Liv held the blunt out for her brother and he took it and took two large puffs as Liv stared into the distance.

"How was work?" Liv asked as he passed the blunt back.

"Busy." he replied. "You want some food I brought back a burger and some fries." He asked hopefully.

Liv looked back disappointedly. She crossed her arms and gave him a, 'Bitch are you serious?' look.

"Ugh, fine I brought you some gummies and an oreo shake." he said defeated.

"Yes!" Liv squealed with delight and put the blunt down jumping in his arms and trying to kiss him on the face.

"Get off of me!" her brother protested it but on the inside he loved when his sister did this.

"Aww my little baby!" Liv said in a voice like she was talking to a baby effectively smooshing his cheeks together with her petite hands and trying to kiss him.

"Ew!" he shrieked.

Liv hopped down from his arms. "I love you Dom." she said while blowing a kiss and walking to the kitchen to get her food..

"Shut up." he said while waiting for her attention to wipe off the kiss. When he got it he overdramatically fake spat on his hand and roughly wiped his cheek.

Liv stuck out her tongue and shook her head side to side.

Domonic, her brother was definitely her best friend. Through thick and thin. Their mom died five years ago. They never knew their dad, so they had to make due. Dom was 20 then, and Liv just 12. He dropped out of college to look after and provide for her.

Their mother, Marie Wallace was the best mother anyone could ask for and loved them dearly.

But after her death they knew the life insurance money wasn't going to last forever, so Dom started dealing and Olivia started hustling at school. Her and her friends ran a group, taking money from any and everyone. Dominic started going by Dom and changed their last names to Pope. He always loved Pope Francis and he needed a name to strike fear in the drug community, so there came the Pope name. He was one of London's richest drug dealers. The cops have been on the lookout so him and Liv were living there until things died down.

They've lived there since Marie passed, and it felt like home, the only home they knew.

"I needed this." Liv said after she took a long sip of her shake.

"Liv, you need to start eating, **real** food! Not this dumb shit." Dom says seriously.

"Thanks Dad, but I'm good." Olivia says teasingly.

Dom just huffs. Ever since their mom passed she just doesn't eat like she used to. Maybe because it wasn't home cooking… he should really stop getting takeaways and feed his sister, she has some meat on her bones, but not enough.

"Ok, night Liv."

"Love you, babe." Olivia smiles back thankful for him getting her food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fitz saw the whole exchange of the man on the balcony with Liv and she seemed like a different person.

'Well, time to do something.' He thought. 'Hmm netflix!' he internally fist pumped.

The next morning he woke up much better than in the other bed. With nothing to do and no food in his fridge he takes a long shower and brushed his teeth before throwing on his second pair of clothes, time to go shopping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking down the grey steps with his wet curls dripping on his leather jacket he see's Fily at the bottom steps by herself. 'Wow these steps are just the hang out spot huh?' Fitz thought.

"Hi, Fily."

"Hi Fitz." She said looking into his eyes up from her phone.

"I need to get food and clothes, wanna come? Oh, shit and a present for Liv."

"Sure, let's go."

They caught a taxi and she told the driver to take them to the shops.

Getting out on a cobblestone street the stores were very nice.

"Ok, let's go in here." Fitz said pointing to the jewelry store. Already knowing what he wanted to get her he walks right up to the counter.

"Hello sir, may I help you?" said the balding man in his thick accent.

"Yes, please how long would it take to get a gold chain with the name Livvie on it?" Fitz asked while looking right into the man's eyes.

Fily gave Fitz a concerned look, but Fitz knew Liv would love it.

"Uh, sir you have to pre-order special things like that." said the man who reminded Fitz of his grandfather.

"Please Mr… Gatz.. I just moved here and I got invited to this party. This girl and I got off on the wrong foot and I really need to apologize I'm willing to pay extra it just has to be done before 8. Please sir, I'm begging you." Fitz pleaded with the saddest eyes and a little pout.

"Alright sir, I make jewelry myself, I'll get started." the man caved in.

"Yes! Thank you sir, may i have your number to call you?"

"Yes." said the man scribbling down the number. "Also how do you spell Livvie?"

"L-I-V-V-I-E, sir. I really appreciate this ." Fitz said excitedly. "Also, nice watch." Fitz complemented.

"I made it." Mr. Gatz replied

"Wow." Fitz knew he was in good hands. "See you later ." He and Fily waved back while exiting small jewelry store.

"Now for my wardrobe." Fitz whispered.

Fitz and Fily visited many stores he got a brand new suite at a great suit shop called Kingsmen.

He bought Fily an outfit at a beautiful store where he bought Liv beautiful cheetah high-heels.

To go with her gold necklace, because she always wears big gold hoops.

After getting two new pairs of sneakers, socks, underwear, 10 new outfits, they hit the local market and he picked up some food.

Fitz and Fily had their arms covered with plastic bags cutting off their circulation but smiles on their faces as they laughed the whole time shopping. The last shop, the jewelry store.

"Hi." Fitz says as he sees .

It's been about five hours since he was there last and he didn't think it was done in such short notice.

"Hello sir." smiled at Fitz and said, "Hold on."

Fitz got excited.

came out from the back room and handed Fitz a golden clear case with the necklace visible in it.

Fitz took it out and was in awe.

There were two beautiful diamonds making the dots on the I's making a wonderful, cursive, golden Livvie.

"How much?" Fitz asked still looking down at the perfect necklace.

"282 pound sterling."

All day Fitz has been learning the currency. He looked over at Fily, "$300?" he asked.

Fily nodded.

Fitz took out three benjamins and a twenty for a tip.

"I appreciate this, thank you ." Fitz smiled.

"Anytime…"

"Fitz."

"Anytime, Fitz."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving the shop they caught another taxi and headed to home.

"That was fun, thankyou." Fitz said getting out of the taxi.

"Yeah we should go again, thanks for the clothes."

"No problem, come on." Fitz said motioning his head to the direction of the stairs. They got every bag and Fitz paid the man.

Once they got in Fitz's apartment they set everything down.

"I have to go get ready." Fily said in a sad tone.

"Yeah me too, can we go together? Like with the girls?" Fitz asked in a soft tone which Fily thought was adorable.

"Yes, I'll call the girl's."Fily said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After taking a long, hot shower he gelled his hair into his signature superman style, leaving the curl that was swooped on his forehead.

He put on one of his new outfits. A fresh white v-neck with dark blue designer jeans, and his new jordans. He also sprayed his new Armani cologne on his neck, the ladies wouldn't be able to resist.

Fitz opened the door following the knocking. He opened it up to three beautiful girls. Khloe, Asher and Fily missing the birthday girl.

Fitz had Liv's necklace and her shoes in the box in the bag. Fily told him her size.

"Hi, ladies ready?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah!" Khloe screamed

"Wooooo!" Asher added turning to the girls and bending over starting to twerk. This was going to be fun.

Fitz laughed and they headed to the road where there was a taxi awaiting the girls must have called.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fitz didn't know what to expect, but a party for a 17 year old at a nightclub was certainly not what he envisioned.

The four got out bearing gifts all dressed up and the girls faces painted on.

Walking into the club it was only 9:26 the party started at 9 and it was quickly filling up.

Liv had VIP and motioned the girls to come not seeing Fitz.

As he approached she sighed deeply. 'It was _her_ birthday for christ sakes, but no someone always had to fuck it up… wait is he carrying a gift!? Ok, I guess he's cool as long as he doesn't try to talk to me.' Liv thinks.

The girls kiss Liv on the cheek and she whispers to Khloe, "What the fuck is Gerald doing here?" she says sternly, moving her face out from Khloe's ear to give a tight-fake smile letting her know she was **not** happy.

"It's Fitz and he's really nice, he bought you a great gift, just relax and enjoy yourself." Khloe said earnestly relaxing Liv.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fitz was staring. He know he shouldn't but he couldn't stop. Liv was wearing a short white dress with sky-high fuck me heels while grinding on some guy.

She flipped her bone straight hair to the side and turned her head, switching up her hips to a rocking motion.

The guy was kissing her neck and she was throwing her ass back. He didn't know where the guy that was at the apartment with her was, but it must not be serious.

He got up and walked towards her.

"May I have a dance with the birthday girl?" He shouted over the loud reggae music.

"Yeah man." the guy with mocha skin said as he backed away.

Liv's face stone cold and annoyed.

Fitz has had many girlfriends before, all appointed by his control freak father, but in the end he knew how to cheer a girl up.

He grabbed Liv's hand, twirled her around three times before slamming her petite body into his. When he dipped her, she started laughing uncontrollably.

'What kind of guy ball dances to reggae?' she thought, making her laugh even more.

Fitz kept her dipped and smiled at her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Fitz's bright blue eyes. The club was dark, but his eyes shined. She gasped when he brought her back up and latched her body on his.

He grabbed her hips and grinded into her.

She held onto his neck as he kissed hers.

She smelled so good. Like vanilla and her skin was so soft. "Livvie." he whispered then bit her neck.

It must of been a soft spot because she became kind of weak, her feet faltering.

He's proven his point it was time to have her come to him.

He stopped dancing and smiled politely walking back to the VIP section.

Liquor is everywhere and he takes two shots from off of the table and sits there enjoying people watching.

When Beyonce's _Drunk In Love_ came on all the ladies started cheering and Liv headed back to the VIP.

' **I've been drinking, I've been drinking**

 **I get filthy when that liquor get into me'**

Liv sang along with the lyrics stretching her long legs outward, so he saw her shapely legs every time they moved back and forth.

' **I've been thinking, I've been thinking**

 **Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?**

 **I want you, na na'**

Finally, she reaches Fitz she didn't like it but she's been subtly watching him since he's arrived driving her crazy with his on point outfit, his scent and his hands, the way he touches her and makes her body feel hot.

When he left her on that dancefloor she still felt his hands and lips on her.

She only had three shots, so she's not drunk, but tonight she felt a strong attraction for Fitz.

' **Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?**

 **I want you, na na'**

She straddled his waist while singing, but more like asking herself.

Fitz was playing hard to get he was unresponsive and just looked at her with his legs open sitting back like a typical man.

Liv grinded her pussy into him harder causing him to sit up and grab her back.

She smirked.

Everyone was watching them and it was clear that they had chemistry.

Khloe, Asher, and Fily whooped them on and cheered.

' **Daddy, I want you, na na**

 **Drunk in love, I want you'**

Liv sang in his ear, her voice was like honey, smooth and delicious. He needed more.

Lowering his head he sang along,

' **Last thing I remember is our**

 **Beautiful bodies grinding off in that club**

 **Drunk in love'**

In a deep growl.

He was bulging in his jeans.

Fitz stopped her body and said in her ear, "Meet me outside of the bathroom."

He got up and headed towards the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five minutes later Liv appeared. As she walked up to him, he was undeniably sexy as he leaned back on the wall, his right leg propped up, hands in his jeans.

Her panties got even more wet.

"Hi." Fitz said looking in her eyes.

"Hi." Liv said back scanning his exquisite body and biting her lip softly. 'Damn he's fine.' She thinks.

Nearing him even more she can smell him and he grabs her roughly.

He pushed her into the woman's room and locked the door.

He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes, then captured her plump lips.

'She tasted sweet, like candy.' he thought.

He pulled away and picked her up placing her on the counter.

He attacked her neck and sucked her spot while caressing her thighs, slowly moving upward.

Liv went for his pants and he was big. Bigger than she ever had experienced before. She broke the kiss looking at the large imprint licking her lips.

She started kissing his neck and he let out a long groan as her small hands stroked him through his jeans.

He kissed her again this time slowly.

Then he traveled down leaving sloppy kisses on her neck. He caressed her breasts, she didn't have a bra on and her nipples were hard.

He licked the right one through the dress and then sucked it, hard.

Their was knocking at the door but they ignored it. The bangs got louder, but they continued.

The door was busted open now hanging off the hinges. Liv looked up and gasped loudly trying to get off the counter.

"Found you!" Fitz heard as he turned around but was too late when he received a right hook to the face.

 **Let me know if you guys want a part two. I hope you like it. Criticism is always welcomed. Thank you for all the comments so far.**


	4. Inc

**I recently re-watched Good Deeds and saw Olivia and Fitz as the characters, this story is based on the movie.**

 **2009**

Fitz POV

My name is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, I run my late father, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II's business, Grant Inc. I am engaged to Mellie Tovar. I have been groomed since the age of 6 from my father to run his company, groomed by my mother, Lesa Grant to be a gentleman. I was told were to stand, what to eat, how to cut my hair, how to dress myself.

When my parents introduced me to the Tovar family Mellie and I met.

We're perfect together.

At the age of 33 my mother thought it was time to get married. So, my wedding is in 3 months. Everything is precise, moves calculated like chess, clear, and thought out.

I have completed everything on track, my parents and colleagues have given me schedules and tasks and each one I complete and exceed expectations in hopes to be fulfilled, and you'd think with a life like mine I would wake up happy everyday, but I don't.

My life is perfect.

x

Turning the hot water off he exits the steamy bathroom with a towel on his waist.

In the bedroom, just starting on her foundation Mellie stares at her reflection glancing every so often at Fitz who was half naked in their walk-in closet.

Dabbing her nose she mumbles, "This shirt is too light."

"Ugh, this shirt is too light." Fitz muttered.

Now moving onto mascara she starts on her right eye and after two swoops she whispers, "Blue."

"Hmm, blue, blue is more suitable." Fitz smiled putting the specifically tailored dress shirt on and nodded at his appearance.

"Rosa forgot to shine my cufflinks again." Mellie murmured while applying the last coat of mascara.

"Babe, you know Rosa forgot to shine my cufflinks again?" Fitz stated more than he asked.

"Again? I'll talk to her later babe." Mellie looked at herself in the mirror pleased with her appearance.

She saw Fitz put on his pants and shoes while spreading her matte lipstick out, thoroughly, covering every inch of her lips. Fitz exited the room and she quickly finished.

Fitz sat with one leg over the other reading the paper while sipping on his morning cup of joe.

"Sweety what would you like for breakfast?" Mellie walked in, the sound of her heels ricocheting across the wooden floor. Mellie swung the refrigerator door open and mumbled, "Two sunny-side eggs with bacon."

"I'll have bacon and two sunny side ups please." Fitz's gaze remained on the morning paper.

"Coming right up!" Mellie rehearsed with a faux smile in her voice.

X

"No!" Olivia whisper-screamed. Running to the door of her small apartment she looked through the peep-hole and knew it was him.

He continued knocking. She collected herself quickly and opened the door.

"Jimmy!" Olivia said hurriedly. "Look I'm gonna pay it, I swear just give me till tomorrow."

"Listen you're two months behind and you were late on your last payment. She's going to kick you out." Jimmy said hurriedly.

"Jimmy." Olivia exhaled and looked him in the eyes.

Sternly she said, "Jimmy just give me by the end of the day, I'll have it, I swear just give me until today, I'll have it."

Jimmy looked at her with pity while nodding his head and turning away.

Olivia slammed the door, "Ughhh!" she moaned whilst sliding down her dirty apartment door and onto the floor.

But this was no time to pity herself, to feel sorrow and give up.

Olivia jumped up and started pacing, in circles.

When she's thinking it's just back and forth, but circles meant something was wrong.

She devised a plan in her head and nodded profusely before running to her room and sprinting across it to get her vase.

It was a gift from her old friend, Abby.

Taking the cold, turquoise vase in her hand she turned it upside down.

An envelope of cash fell out of it and she quickly took it from the counter where the vase was put.

Counting it she frowned. She needed $210 more.

Taking a big sigh she put the money back in the vase and ran to her dirty apartment door.

After locking it she headed downstairs to her car, a 2002 toyota camry.

X

"Fuck you!" Titus screamed for everyone to hear.

"I hate you Titus! You're a drunk, and a nobody!" The young brunette screamed.

"Shut up!" Titus grabbed her purse throwing at her stomach.

All of the contents scattered on the ground and he went to grab her when Fitz exited the car and jumped in front of him.

"Titus!" Fitz yelled getting his attention while holding him back. "Get in the car." Fitz spoke sternly and guided him to his porsche.

The woman picked up her belongings, stuffing them back into the purse as the porsche drove away, Titus' middle finger pressed against the polished glass.

"Hey bro." Titus greeted casually, watching Fitz drive.

Titus Carter Grant was the younger brother of Fitzgerald only by three years.

"Titus it's not okay to treat women like that, or anyone for that matter."

Titus rolled his eyes then continued to observe Fitz's actions intently.

"You know you've always been soft." Titus scoffed.

After a long silence a wicked grin spread across his face.

"So, how's the sex with Mellie? You never have told me how good she is." Titus' wicked grin still plastered on his Grant face.

"Titus." Fitz warned.

"Look at you, standing your ground." Titus smiled a devious smile.

"So, how much longer until you can drive."

"Wow, already sick of me?" Titus covered up his face, faking tears, to add he started heaving his chest and adding sound effects.

Fitz shook his head pulling into the parking garage.

He was rolling up to his reserved parking spot when a car suddenly cut him off.

X

"No!" Olivia screamed at the traffic banging her fists on the steering wheel.

Chicago traffic was horrible at 8:30 in the morning.

'I need this money so bad. They're gonna kick me out!' Olivia thought into the universe and just like that the traffic started moving.

It was about 8:46 when she passed the huge building she worked night shifts at.

Turning into the parking lot she spotted the closest spot near the elevator with a reserved sign.

'I'll only be a minute.' Olivia nodded her head when a freshly polished porsche tried to turn into the parking spot she was pulling into.

X

"What the hell!?" Titus screamed. He reached over Fitz and slammed on the horn. "Who the hell does this bitch think she is!?" Titus was steaming, angry, hungry for blood. He hated when ignorant women try to act better than men.

Fitz got out of the car. His ears picked up an audible screech, "What the hell!? Did you just try to kill me?" she asked in a surprised voice as she headed for the elevator.

"Ma'am, listen this is my parking spot, and…" he was cut off by her nodding her head and replying, "I don't have time for this!"

Titus left the car storming to the woman, heading for the elevator.

"Bitch! Move your car!" Titus' screams echoed throughout the packed parking lot.

The woman with bouncy curls shook her head and proceeded to the elevator.

"Titus we'll just make the conference call in the car." Fitz grabbed his brother by the arm.

"No! Women like her need to understand that men must never be disrespected!" Titus huffed. "Hey! The _Man_ said move your car!"

"Who the **hell** are you talking to!?" the woman backfired, causing Fitz to retreat and only fueling Titus' rage.

The woman pressed the elevator button and a few seconds later the shiney silver doors opened.

Once inside she pressed the button for the 5th floor.

"Hey Tbo, yeah some bitch parked in Fitz's space be here quick, we're towing this junkyard trash right now." Titus hung up and stood there still steaming from the interaction.

Fitz headed back to his car and called his best friend, closest co-worker, and future partner of Grant Inc. Darnell Jacobs.

X

Exiting the elevator Olivia sprinted to Mr. Mendes' room.

Swinging the door open she rushes inside to be face to face with him.

"Hello, Olivia." his spanish accent floods throughout the room and snuck through the cracks of the door begging to be free.

" , I'm sorry to interrupt, but I… look I need my paycheck." Olivia rushes impatiently.

"Ok." Mendez walked to his desk flipping through the checks labeled in alphabetical order.

Giving Olivia the check she immediately rips it open.

Call it rude, childish, improper mannerisms are the last thing on her mind.

Olivia gasps loudly inspecting the check as Mendes looks up, clearly confused.

Holding the check up she stares intently at Mr. Mendes.

"What is this!?"

"It's your check." Mendes replies with a tedious look, so used to female melodramatics.

"I know it's my check! Where is the rest of it!?"

"Human resources contacted us, they're going to be taking a percentage of your checks for the next couple of months, has to do with inconsistent pay, payment for taxes." Mendes looked into her eyes reciting what they said.

"No! It's not enough, I've worked 50 hours here last week!" Olivia was trying so hard not to scream, between her waitressing job and cleaning at this incorporation, she was getting tired, and the effects were showing. She's been inconsistently in and out of the hospital for the past couple of months.

She couldn't keep up with her insurance payments, and sure enough they lapsed. She was sure she would be walking around without life insurance pretty soon.

Desperate for the money, "Can I get an advance for next week, you know I'm good for it." with desperate pleading eyes she looking into Mendes'.

"Look we can't go around giving handouts, there's a nightshift that just opened, we need it filled. Starting tonight." Mendes stated firmly. "You can have it if you want, tell me now because the spots are filling."

"Wow, thank you." Olivia spat sarcastically. "Put my name down." Olivia huffed as she started toward the door.

" , your shift starts in 20."

Olivia swore Mendes was Captain Obvious himself.

Turning around and smiling politely, "I know, I just need to move my car."

Mendes let out an incomprehensible sigh then looked back down to his paperwork.

Opening the door Olivia sprinted out again, rushing for the elevator.

X

"Why have the stocks gone down by 10%?" Fitz questioned puzzled from the sudden decrease.

"Well…" Darnell started. "Titus offered a 50% discount on our software and they increased their prices. With the laws of supply and demand, the stocks are looking very good right now, and the people have money, therefore they want to spend, consume." Darnell finished.

Fitz looked over at Titus.

"Don't blame me, it was a good idea. Our company is still ahead of there's." Titus defended.

Fitz pinch the bridge of his nose, knowing that explaining the situation to his brother would only just go through one ear, and out the other.

"Ok, get me the reports on the Shapiros. Then set up a meeting with the board." Fitz said as he heard loud beeping and turned his head toward the noise.

Titus hopped out of the car.

"Tbo! My man! This piece of shit, right here, tow it." Titus was angry and happy at the same time, now this woman would never cross a man like that again.

The man nodded and got to work.

Fitz finished up his conversation with Darnell as he saw the woman exit the elevator. As soon as she figured out what was going on she dashed to her car pleading with the man who was towing her car.

"Please!" She pulled out her wallet. "I don't have much, take this, anything just not my car." she pleaded, holding out cash, cracks in her voice threatened to break her vocals, her mouth dry and warm, palms sweating.

"Ma'am…" The man started.

She whipped her head towards the men, the rude one watching it go down standing outside, while the second one still in the car seeming as though he were talking to himself.

Fitz shut of the blue tooth and exited his car.

"Why!?" Olivia demanded. "I wasn't even gone for 10 minutes." she seethed.

"You should have listened to the _man_." Titus offered a sinister grin.

Going back to the short white man who held a scruffy beard, "Please stop towing my car, here, just take it." Holding out the $12.

"Ma'am I don't take cash from those who.."

Suddenly Olivia rushed to her car, unlocked the door and sat in the driver's seat refusing to get out.

Fitz sighed, "Tbo let her car go."

Tbo nodded and started taking everything off.

"No! She needs to be taught a lesson!" Titus' face started to burn up.

Olivia sighed deeply and started her car up.

Once Tbo took everything off she reversed quickly and flipped both Fitz and Titus off.

"See! She's a disrespectful bitch I told you she needs to be punished, entitled whore." Titus' rant was efficiently cut off by Fitz, "Titus, that's enough." Fitz had love deep down for his brother but sometimes he reminded him of Cane, Titus churned his stomach and it made him sick.

X

Before parking she needed to pay her bills.

On her way to her rusty apartment the traffic was still backed up, their was a major accident, no doubt caused by a local crackhead.

Seeing her building something else caught her eye, Olivia gasped loudly and flew out of her car, leaving it parked in the middle of the road.

"Get out!" She screamed so loud she was sure all of Chicago could hear.

Some people all gathered around rummaging through her belongings started backing away, some just kept looking until she neared, taking clothes, jewlery, body products.

Horns blowing behind her parked car, but that was irrelevant.

Jimmy standing seemingly scared was watching the whole thing go down.

"I told you I would have it! I trusted you! This is your fault! All your fault!" Olivia yelled looked at what was left of her belongings on the ground.

"I told you, you know she does this to everyone else." Jimmy's words only added to the infuriation she felt.

Rushing to find her vase she sees turquoise pieces shattered on the ground.

It was gone.

Everything she called her life just… disappeared.

Grabbing a two trash bags used to put her things in she swung them over her slim shoulders and picked up more clothes off of the ground.

The violent horn honking still continued as she trudged to her car.

Throwing the clothes in the back seat she closed the back door and hastily opened the driver's door.

She didn't know what to do, she didn't have a place to sleep anymore, her only option was a shelter.

She drove about 15 minutes down the road, there was a line going down the whole sidewalk, looked like at least 70 people.

Parking her car she pressed the lock button, and waited in line.

For what seemed like forever she was finally first of the line, more than when she arrived were behind her.

"Hi, how many?" the gentleman asked.

"1."

"We shelter mostly men and children, the women shelter is about 20 minutes away, ."

"I have to get back to work." She inhaled deeply. "Please, Sir I've never been in this situation. I just need one night, I swear."

He saw the determination and fire in her eyes and knew he couldn't turn down those silky amber orbs, it reminded him, of himself. Once, he too had sad eyes, he saw himself in her.

Breaking his rules he leaned in and whispered, "Tonight come through the back, knock twice and say Huck sent you."

"Thank you! Thankyou!" Olivia shouted holding her hands together, shaking them in thanks.

"Name?"

"Olivia."

X

Titus rambled on about his latest conquest while Fitz cruised down the streets pulling up to an elegant restaurant.

Titus immediately remembered it and started to shake his head, "When you asked if I would like to go to lunch I agreed with you, not with Lesa." Disgusted, he turned his head looking out the window refusing to step one foot in the restaurant.

"You're coming in." Fitz said with finality.

X

Lesa Grant got up once she saw her favorite son, Fitzgerald. Her smile quickly faltered when she saw Titus behind him.

Fitz walked up to his mother just as Titus sat on the other side of the table.

Fitz held her in a friendly embrace while Lesa whispered in his ear, "Why did you bring him?"

Fitz inched his face away slowly and gave her a stern look that said, Just be nice.

He looked back to see Titus slumped over in his chair, his posture awfully horrid and staring in the distance, looking like a defiant child.

Fitz stared holes in him. After a few seconds Titus looked up and Fitz gestured his head in a motion toward their mother whom was still standing.

Titus got up lazily and greeted her.

"Hello, Lisa."

Lisa grunted in disapproval as Fitz held her back motioning her downwards and pushing in her seat.

Once Titus and Fitz were seated a waiter approached them.

"Scotch." Titus rolled his eyes at his mother's mouth dramatically agape as a small gasp escaped her.

Turning her head up she eyes Titus one last time and asks condescendingly, "Drinking this early?"

Taking a long sip of his alcoholic beverage, "If I have to be with you." He says each and every word clearly not intimidated.

Lesa snapped her body across from her beloved son, "Fitz, today Anna, Mellie, and I went cake tasting."

"Isn't that too soon?" Fitz shifted in his seat.

"No, honey nothing is too soon. Now, Mellie better not have you slaving in your house, it's not a man's job to be concerned with wedding matters."

Fitz shook his head subtly and they continued small talk, Lesa pretending Titus wasn't there.

20 minutes had past and Lesa wanted to remind Titus why he was the unfavored son. Looking at his slumped posture, and wrinkled shirt she couldn't help but be disgusted.

"How's that girl, Tabatha, Tanya, whatever she is from the projects doing?"

Titus gritted his teeth, "It's Tiffany and if I remember correctly Father met you in the ghetto."

Turning back to Fitz, "Thank God, you aren't marrying trailer trash like your brother over here."

Titus had enough. Fitz _this_ , Fitz _that_.

It was his time, not Fitz's!

It was supposed to be his company, but Gerry just **had** to pass, it's unfair.

Gerry and always loved him, Gerry would have given him co-ownership over the company, and when Fitz messed up it would be his.

Banging his fists on the table, attracting attention from those closeby, "Listen you bitch!"

Fitz quickly got up and put his hand over Titus' mouth.

Fitz ushered him to the car. He came back into the restaurant giving his mother a kiss goodbye. And paying for the tab.

X

Walking up the long cement stairs she got to a large door.

Knocking twice she waited a moment until the door creaked open.

"Huck!" she smiled.

"Hi, Olivia." he smiled.

"I really appreciate everything you're doing for me, letting me stay here, thank you." She stepped in and hugged him.

Huck wasn't really a hugger, but he accepted.

"I got you." Huck replied and showed her to her cot.

The room was packed like sardines and the smell of sweat and dirty socks wafted through the unventilated room.

Olivia laid down, the straps of her purse tightened on her shoulders, her purse glued to her chest.

Covering up with an overused blanket they tried to wash, but still smelled of the last man's B.O. she shut her eyes wishing for sleep.

It's been a long day and she needed the rest.

Soft coughs and loud breathing all seemed to fade into a white noise and she started drifting to sleep.

Pressure on her shoulder made her shift in bed but it still stayed.

A hand wrapped around her mouth as the other started for her pants.

Her muffled screams were loud as she tried to escape.

The man reeked of alcohol and drugs.

She elbowed him in the private with the position they were in and he groaned in pain.

Some people were startled awake by her screaming and her loud footsteps vibrating through the tile floors.

Slamming the door shut she flies down the stairs and unlocks her car.

Driving to an abandoned parking lot she thinks about what had just taken place.

What a scary way to be woken up.

Parking in the middle of the lot she went through one of her trash bags and took out a thin blanket.

Taking off her shoes, she reclined the seat and scrunched up her body.

Covering her body as best she could, she lay there, looking out her foggy window wrapped in a blanket, locked in a car.

Her day was tiring and more than anything she just wanted to sleep, but that proved to be impossible.

X

 **Two Days Later…**

Mellie stepped out of the car to see her three best friends, Nora, Emily, and Kensli. Through college they were _"those girls"_ and now the tables have turned.

Nora was happily married with two kids, and Emily engaged. Kensli deep down was her go-to though, they worked together in real estate and she was still that same party animal they were in college.

"Hey girls!" Mellie yelled as she walked through the doors, the bouncers putting back the red rope.

It was gonna be a good night.

X

" _Guys you know you better watch out Some girls,_

 _some girls are only about,_

 _That thing, that thing, that thing_ "

Olivia sang with her cart backing up in the door with her headphones on.

Seeing a moving person in her peripheral vision she stopped completely embarrassed and took out her headphones looking at the man with a freshly pressed light blue dress shirt.

Her skin turning hot as his gaze was on her.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't think anyone was in here."

She reversed her movements and moved as fast as she could out of the door.

But not fast enough.

"Wait."

Olivia turned around at the sound of his baritone voice filling up the bland, white office room.

"Hmm…" She hummed while nodding politely.

"Can you please get the trash over there, it's full." the man asked while watching her intently.

"Sure." With false enthusiasm she sashayed over to the desk and emptied the trash.

As she was leaving he stopped her a second time.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No." shaking her head towards the ground. "I don't think so."

"Wait! I know you. You're the woman who took my parking spot the other day." Fitz chuckled shaking his head at the memory.

"No way! Porsche guy!?" Olivia asked unconvinced.

Fitz took off his clear reading glasses revealing his crystal eyes and she saw it.

Her face contorted in a 'shit, you caught me' type of way.

Fitz laughed, reaching his hand out, "Fitzgerald, but everyone calls me Fitz."

"Olivia." she smiled. What a small world. She lingered there as Fitz grinned like a cheshire cat and accepted his large, warm hand.

"What are you listening to?"

Looking down at her Ipod without thinking she read, "On and On"

Immediately after she laughed to herself. And Fitz followed suit.

"By?"

"Erykah Badu."

"Oh." Fitz was puzzled but just left it.

Gliding to his speakers she put in her Ipod and started the song.

"Olivia." Fitz warned and soon lyrics blasted from the speakers.

' _Oh my my my_

 _I'm feeling high_

 _My moneys gone_

 _I'm all alone'_

Olivia started swaying her hips and feeling the music.

"No." Fitz got up and unplugged her Ipod.

"Why!?" Olivia was about to start vibing.

"Because, although no one is in the office, security might hear. Also, there are other buildings like the one across from us that, if someone is looking, can see you dancing in this room."

"Wow, you are so uptight and hypersensitive." Olivia snatched his Ipod and fixed her cleaning cart.

"Give me that back." Fitz was calm. "Also, no one has ever… called me uptight, or hypersensitive, they think I have it all under control." Fitz chuckled softly.

Olivia just nodded pretending to act uninterested then rolled the cart to the door.

Just before she left she responded, "Keep my Ipod, just for a week."

Flabbergasted Fitz just sat there.

He had to get back to the company reports but for _one minute_ he just sat and tried to recall if he's ever met a person like her.

X

"Ugh." Olivia groaned taking off her apron and putting the cleaning products away. She's been working since 7.

Waitressing at the _Blue Room_ cafe downtown, to her night shift at Grant Inc.

To say she was done was an understatement.

She was so hungry, all she had was a leftover pastry and two glasses of water.

Always on her feet. But now she had to live on paycheck to paycheck and still find a way to keep up with her insurance.

Getting off the elevator she headed to her car which was parked on the sidewalk, next to the building.

She had an early shift, cleaning next morning, she would rather just save gas and be able to get to work on time, surrounded by city lights, then to sleep in a creepy, pitch black parking lot.

Wrapping the thin blanket around her frail frame she put her head back and closed her eyes.

A couple moments later a roaring engine frightened her and she looked over to see the concerned face of Fitzgerald Grant.

Motioning his hand in a reeling gesture, she comprehended he wanted her to roll her window down.

"What does he want?" annoyed she huffed, turned on her car and rolled the window down.

Looking at him expectantly he gets the hint.

"Hey, is your car okay?" his concerned face kind of was a drop of hot water in her ice cold heart, but if he was being nice, he wanted something, they always do, she's learned from experience.

"Yes, engines having some trouble." Olivia replied curtly and started rolling up the window.

Putting her head back again a honk startled her and agitation flooded her system.

"What!?" she screamed toward the window letting Fitz see her annoyance.

He just kept that same dumb smirk.

He gestured the motion again and she surrendered.

'Damn this man is persistent.' she thought.

"Would you like me to be of assistance?" he offered.

"No, thanks my boyfriend is on his way." she answered with a smile.

"No problem." Fitz beamed. "I'll just wait."

Before Olivia could object he revved his engine just to pull in a parking spot close by.

Walking up to the passenger seat he knocked on the silver door and she unlocked it.

Thoroughly annoyed that she did not get her way, like a child she crossed her arms on her chest, huffed, and looked in the opposite direction.

"So…" Fitz tried to start up conversation. "You have a lot of things in here." he looked in the back seat and saw two big trash bags and clothes on the seats, along with a couple of body products.

"I'm going through the process of moving." Still looking out the window.

"To where?" Fitz asked.

Turning around she faces him eyes to eyes and asks out of the blue. "So, you stay with all of your co-workers when they have car problems?"

Fitz chuckled, 'She's such a firecracker.' he imagined being with her in a public place.

"Well last year my assistant, Deborah got mugged, actually in that parking spot." he pointed to where his car was parked. "And from now on if anyone has car problems they know to just call me and I'll wait with them."

'Wow, he really does seem nice, but looks are deceiving.' Olivia surmised.

Olivia really wanted to sleep and he was just all white teeth and polite smiles, in her face.

"Hey, thank you so much for the offer, but I'm good, you have a life to get back to so… you should leave."

Directly after she said those words her stomach growled loudly.

"Someone's hungry." Fitz stated.

'No dip sherlock.' Olivia sarcastically replied in her head but said, "I'll eat when I get home."

"No there's a pizzeria down the street here let's walk, I could use a midnight snack as well."

"No, I'm good, please go home." Olivia was trying not to sound desperate so she plastered a smile on her face.

"I insist." Fitz replied firmly.

Olivia was done with arguing so she just weakly nodded her head and stepped out of the car.

X

With an almost half eaten, large pepperoni pizza in front of them she nibbled on her second piece while listening to his baritone voice light up the pizzeria.

"And then he beat me up."

"No way!" Olivia cracked up laughing. "Pushover then, pushover now."

"That's not nice. I was a good kid, gentle."

"Mmmhhmmm." Olivia hummed taking another small bite out of her pizza.

Fitz stood up, "If you will excuse me, I'll be going to the gentleman's room."

Olivia nodded her head and chuckled. He was so nice, she couldn't figure out why, but he was.

Once he was out of site she wasted no time in gobbling down her food.

She ate two more pieces by the time Fitz came back out of the bathroom.

Sipping her Coke she eyed the racing game.

"May I say you have looked at that racing game about 4 times in the last ten minutes." Fitz observed almost everything and he chuckled on the inside imagining her playing video games.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Let's play."

"I left my purse in the car." olivia fired back.

"No need." Fitz held his thick, black wallet up and stood gesturing Olivia to follow.

They both sat down in each of the seats.

"Mr. I don't know about you, but I do **not** like to lose." Olivia gripped the steering wheel as Fitz inserted the coins.

"Ditto Olivia, Ditto."

X

"How did you beat me?"

"What you never lost at something before?" Olivia smirked.

Fitz's face crinkled up in confusion and quickly replied, "No."

His serious tone made Olivia burst out in laughter and he was confused to why she was laughing but he hadn't played an arcade game for so long, he couldn't even remember the last time.

He also couldn't remember the last time someone beat him, at anything.

Olivia seemed to pass off a powerful energy that brought him out of his methodical self, it was scary, and different, but he kind of liked it.

"Ok, well my boyfriend should be here soon, so, you know if I'm not there and we walk back together, he could get the, ide…" Olivia stuttered trying to make an excuse for him to leave.

"Oh, no problem let me just walk you to your car. First I'm going to wash my hands."

Before he went into the bathroom he left cash on the table for the bill.

Olivia slowly stalked around the table and looked around before counting the money.

The bill came out to $20.43. He left one twenty, and two tens. She snatched one of the tens and slid it in her bra making sure no one witnessed her behavior she scanned the room while pushing her chair back under the table.

X

"Thank you for the food." She held the left overs in her hand and opened her car door.

"Have a nice night, Olivia." Fitz smiled politely and crossed the street.

Waving politely he drove away leaving Olivia in the same spot.

She couldn't risk him seeing her still there the next day, so after about 15 minutes she started her car up and drove to the empty, dark parking lot.

There she sat and waited like the past three nights, for sleep to come, and surprisingly it did.

Maybe because her stomach was full, she didn't know but whatever it was, she was grateful.

 **Pt.2?**


	5. Inc2

**For anybody that didn't know I updated ch.2 like two weeks ago so you can check it out.**

"Yeah!" Mellie screamed into the shadowed room with green and blue rotating lasers.

"Mellie!" Nora tried to warn her.

"What!?" Mellie yelled downing back yet another shot.

"Woo-Hoo!" Kensli screamed with Mellie.

Nora and Emily just looked at each other.

"Mel." Emily looked concerned.

"What?" Mellie stepped down from the platform she was dancing on and Kensli followed suit.

"You've been dating this guy, it seems like forever!" Emily stated as Nora nodded her head.

Mellie tilted her head sideways, she was so confused. "So."

"Well, remember Derek?" Nora butted in.

"Yeah." Mellie finished with a sigh, rolled her eyes, and began sipping her beverage, trying to suck up all the last drops, she wanted to get drunk. Yet her adult friends were just being bummers, bringing up the past.

"You constantly talked about him! Especially his D game!" Kensli smiled remembering the intimate details.

"Look ladies, I know you haven't seen him much, all of us are working and have lives and everything," Mellie put on a happy face. "But he's great! You guy's will love him. I love him."

The 'loves' were off and Mellie's face faltered saying that disgusting word, but what else could she say.

"You better call him, cause we're gonna be out late tonight!" Kensli screamed.

Mellie shook her head in disagreement, "No, we don't have that kind of relationship."

"What!?" All three girls screeched in unison.

Mellie looked at them unfazed.

"What do you mean you don't have that kind of relationship?" Emily gaged.

"What I mean is that we don't check in on each other… like right now I know he is working late. In his office." Mellie sipped her empty cup waiting for the end of this conversation so she could consume more alcohol.

The girls stared at her amazed.

"And he doesn't even care? You could be sticking your tongue down a fine ass man right now and he would never know?" Nora was still in shock.

Mellie shrugged. "We just trust each other… I guess."

"Crap." Nora exclaimed reading the time.

"What?" Mellie asked because Nora didn't look ok.

"We're out a little late. Darnell is drinking with the guys and I should probably call the babysitter." Nora stared at her phone.

Mellie tried not to roll her eyes.

Seems like nowadays all her friends talked about were, kids, kids, kids.

It was really getting on her nerves.

She didn't particularly have a mother instinct or yearning for a child, which is why her friends new conversation topics were killing her.

"Ok, this is girl's night, not kid night!" Mellie yelled taking Nora's phone and shutting it off.

"Darnell will be back earlier, your kids are fine. Alright let's dance, bitches!" Mellie yelled throwing her hands up, standing back on the platform. The other three followed her and all other problems slowly drifted, deafening in the vibrating music.

X

Fitz was sitting on his sofa reading over work documents when he heard giggling outside of the front door.

A few seconds later the door was unlocked and her friends chauffeured Mellie inside.

"Hi, ladies." Fitz grinned looking up from his spreadsheets.

"Hi." Emily and Nora said in unison. They were holding Mellie up as her drunk giggles filled the golden room.

Sitting Mellie down on the sofa next to Fitz they mouth-whispered hushed apologies and left, shutting the door quietly.

Fitz closed his laptop and set it on the glass coffee table giving his soon to be wife his undivided attention.

"I guess someone had a fun time." Fitz looked at her his head tilted with a wide grin.

Mellie nodded her head while moaning a deep, "Mhhhmmmm"

She stood up.

Her 6 inch heels still on and began to strip.

"Mel." Fitz looked at her with wide eyes.

"Come on Fitz. It'll be fun!" Her drunken laugh bounced off the huge glass window when she turned around and began to unhook her bra. "Fitz." Mellie bit her lip and started touching herself.

She sauntered over to him and jumped on his lap. Her thin covered crotch slammed against his as her tight, black dress clung onto her every limb. With her bra off and only clad in underwear she straddled him. Grabbing him by the face she kissed him deeply. When she pulled away laughed loudly.

Fitz nervously chuckled with her not ready for the next part.

She began giggling and started for his pants.

Fitz has never seen this confident Mellie.

It would be a turn on if it was in the bedroom.

"Mellie." Fitz warned.

Mellie continued her advances and started on her neck.

"Someone could see us, someone across the way." Fitz was internally panicking.

Mellie giggled at his words. She looked back and yelled, "Hey!" She screamed waving to the 'people' that were "watching them",

"Look at my ass!" And giggled at her exclamation.

"Babe. No, stop." Fitz kept going. "That window is a 9-foot floor-to-ceiling glass window."

Mellie stopped her movements and Fitz finished.

"Someone could see us."

Mellie wanted some. She wanted her sexual experiences to be spontaneous and fun like college and she was determined to not give up tonight.

Possibly being seen fucking in her living room turned her on to the point she was dripping.

Mellie started unbuttoning his shirt and grinding her pussy on him.

She felt him get a little hard and started grinding harder.

"Honey, this is too exposing." Fitz shook his head.

"Hmmmmm." Mellie growled while kissing Fitz hard on the lips, seeking entry but was interrupted.

"We should move this to the bedroom."

Mellie huffed loudly and got off of him.

"Fitz, who cares if the whole world sees my ass!? Huh?"

Waiting for Fitz to answer he started stuttering but was cut off.

"We're adults! Engaging in adult activities! Let them watch! You care so **fucking** much!"

And with a loud groan she picked up her scattered clothing and stomped off in a huff.

Fitz sat there dumbfounded.

His eyes popped out of his head, this was the second time with a week someone has shown their true colors towards him and it was a true eye opener.

Olivia said the same thing, maybe he does need to unwind.

X

Olivia woke up confused.

Waking up in her car for a split second, but quickly remembered she was homeless.

She was in the middle of a deep dream.

Long arms wrapped around her body and baritone whispers that were so deep in her ears she couldn't understand.

Olivia turned the car on.

She was hot, her baby hairs were slightly frayed as her breathing regulated.

She rolled down the window and finally caught her breath.

She was turned on by a man she didn't even know. Well, she felt like she knew him just couldn't see him.

Glancing at the car clock, "Shit!" She knew there was a reason that her conscious nudged her awake.

Her shift at Grant Co. started in about 40 minutes.

Starting her car she stept on the gas, making it to a local gas station in under 10 minutes.

She parked her toyota camry on the gritty pebbles and rushed into the vacant bathroom.

Thrusting open the bag she dug till the bottom to her toothbrush and toothpaste.

She only had a few squeezes of toothpaste left, but it would have to last her till her next paycheck.

The creaking faucet rusted with orange tinted water.

And she brushed her teeth, she hated smelly breath, so she always made sure to get the sticky saliva that tries to stay at the roof of her mouth, and the insides of her cheeks, as well as her whole tongue.

She then took out a bar of soap from a plastic bag.

She got one of the fancy bars from the Grant company.

Since she was a janitor she did have access to an endless amount of cleaning products.

Striping herself she splashed a generous amount of water under her arms and scrubbed.

She took out wipes and cleaned her intimate areas gently.

Following her routine she washed her face with the bar of soap and dried herself off, pulling out her stained uniform.

Before changing she applied two swipes of deodorant on under each arm and put on her last pair of clean undies.

She would have to wash her clothes at the company they have two washers and driers.

She just really couldn't afford the laundry mat.

Her curls hung down low, slightly frizzy from sleep, so she assembled them in a messy bun. Splashing some water on her hair and trying desperately to slick back the one Alfalfa curl that demanded attention.

It fell in a perfect spiral onto her buttery brown forehead.

She gave up, it's need to be noticed overpowered her care to correctly fix her hair.

At last, her routine was completed, in a bug filled bathroom, with urine in the left corner.

But she was grateful. At least she could get ready in a bathroom even if it wasn't her own.

X

"Fitz, I'm ready to leave." Titus huffed.

"It's only four, we work 9-5." Fitz rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

"Fitz are you going to drive me, or would you rather just give me the keys?" Titus seemed to be very aggravated and Fitz didn't know why.

"The reports?"

"Finished." Titus threw a stapled stack onto his desk.

"Take a cab." Fitz was still looking down at his work.

Titus was pissed.

He could handle taking a cab, but his brother always ignoring him! His brother always putting work before him, always living his little perfect life with his little perfect fiance.

The time was coming and it was soon.

"Fitz." The moment was interrupted by Darnell rushing into the room.

"Yes." Fitz could see the panic on Darnells face.

"I just got a call from Hollis Doyle. He said he was called today by Titus." Darnell didn't hesitate to hiss the 'Titus' he disliked him with a passion.

Fitz and Darnell both turned their heads towards Titus.

Titus kept a smug grin.

"Ladies." He started in a faux tone.

"Titus." Fitz warned. "What did you say?"

"Well, if you really want to know. I did my research and… let's just say he's why the stocks have gone down." Titus' grin widened and Darnell could tell he wanted a pat on the back.

Fitz actually already knew why the stocks were down, figured it out two nights ago and reported it to his right hand man.

They were just waiting until the end of the week to finalize a strategy.

Fitz looked at him, urging him to continue.

"Well, Doyle Energy is financially struggling and as we all know him and dad have been long-term rivals. So, he's been coaxing our oldest customers, and offering them unbelievable deals." Titus stood up taller trying his best to sound smart, "So, I took the liberty to call him."

"You cussed him out!" Darnell couldn't take it, that entitled little shit didn't tell the whole story.

"Listen, this is my- dad's company," He would never call it Fitz's. "Dad would've wanted us to fight, to call the man out on his shit."

How ironic.

Fitz disagreed and immediately directed his attention to Darnell.

"Call him back, set up a board meeting tomorrow at 12 sharp."

Darnell nodded at Fitz and scrunched his nose at Titus.

Darnell left.

"Fitz, are you serious?"

Fitz looked up completely confused.

"I'm your brother! I'm blood, flesh, we are related! I found all of that information by myself! I did everything, and you still chose Darnell?"

"Titus, I already know all of the information you have presented, and more. We were waiting until the end of the week to close in on Doyle because, frankly the stocks are going back up. Doyle needs us and we wanted the statistics on our side. But, you sped up the process and completely ruined our plan, so yes, I asked Darnell to call Hollis in."

Fitz never went off on people, and it seemed kind of harsh, but his brother was constantly nagging, trying to prove his superiority or something.

Titus just growled and charged out of Fitz's office.

X

Olivia was officially done with her exhausting day.

At the diner she wiped the remaining food off the last counter and brushed it into her hand.

Rubbing her hands together, discarding the cake crumbs, her back was turned away from the door.

She heard the bells clink.

"Sorry, we're clos-"

She faced toward the door and saw Fitz. She lit up for a light second, then replaced her smile with her famous poker face.

"Mr. we're closed. Don't you see the sign on the door?"

"Oh, sorry. I usually come here, wednesday nights and- sorry." He turned around, pushing the door open.

The bells clanked from the force.

"No-" Olivia caught him. "I just started working some nights, so it's my fault. Come in."

"No, you work too much you should go home." Fitz continued to exit.

"Fitz." When he turned around she gave him a knowing look and patted the white counter.

He gave a small sigh.

Sitting up on the shiny silver chair with the ketchup red, worn seats he shyly asked for a black coffee with a slice of their homemade cherry pie.

"Hmm, cherry." Olivia hummed as she plated his dessert.

"What?" Fitz couldn't comprehend her soft mumbles.

"Hmm?" Olivia turned around with a long index finger in her mouth as she sucked off a bit of the cherry filling.

Fitz just sat there.

She swirled a generous amount of whipped cream on the slice of pie and handed him the white plate, along with his dark coffee.

Fitz began to dig in and Olivia leaned on the counter. "On my Ipod, what's you're favorite song so far?"

Fitz finished chewing his pie and slowly swallowed. Olivia saw his Adam's apple bob up and down.

Ok, how can eating food turn somebody on? But in this moment it did. She just needed to focus, he was rich and successful, he has someone she was sure of it.

"To be honest I have been playing _**How do you want it**_ by Tu-pack."

Olivia chuckled at his unfamiliarity with pop culture and corrected, "Tupac, Tupac Shakur."

"Yeah, him."

"Wow, least expecting you gettin' down to that song." Olivia shook her head and tried to hide her growing smile.

Fitz chuckled as he ate his cherry pie.

Suddenly a loud booming noise rolled through the chicago streets and danced into the almost closed diner.

Olivia lifted herself from the counter and observed as rolling thunder passed by.

She watched in appreciation, her eyes lit up and Fitz too stood behind her.

"Fat Boy Harley, S model, classic blackout." Olivia grinned.

"You ride!?" Fitz was so shocked.

"No, used to fix cars with my dad and he loved motorcycles, my last boyfriend worked at the shop and specialized in bikes." Olivia was still looking into the street. Red brake lights, glimmering in her brown eyes. Riding made her feel free and she just wanted to feel that again.

The words,'My last boyfriend' played repeatedly in Fitz's head. Was she single. Not thinking that in the sense of getting with her, but what about the 'so called' boyfriend she was waiting on last week?

She had a lot of items in her car, a lot of jobs, seems to be out of school. It just doesn't make sense.

Right behind her he breathed out and saw his breath blow her baby hairs at the nape of her neck and took a step back.

He loves Mellie, he can't be attracted by another female, that was below him, that was his brother, that was, **is** a sin.

"What side of the city you live on?" Fitz wanted to know about her. She was mysterious and never in his life has he been given a puzzle he couldn't complete.

Gathering herself quickly and moving back to behind the counter she answers, "South side." Shortly, no specifics, but nonetheless it wasn't false, where she parked her car was on the south side, close to work.

"Where?"

Olivia was starting to realize Fitz was noisy as hell and she didn't like it.

"Eatcha cake Anna Mae, and stop asking questions." Olivia shut him up.

After a couple of seconds Fitz felt the need to ask more questions.

"So, how's your car?" Fitz fished, seeing what he could and couldn't poke.

"Good." Olivia answered with her eyes unmoving as though she were having a daydream, but his words drew her unfocused lenses out of her cloudy state and she darted her eyes towards him.

"Did your boyfriend fix it?"

"Yep."

Fitz knew she was lying, he just knew. Something really was going on and he was gonna find out.

Looking at his Champagne Movado watch he sighed lightly.

"Alright, I gotta head." Fitz took out his wallet and flipped through his cash.

"Wait." Olivia stopped him dead in his tracks, in the process of going through his money.

"No offense, actually take this to offense if you want, but you seem like a fit man." Olivia paused at her statement and blushed, but proceeded.

"And, well you don't seem to have a sweet tooth. You seem methodical, precise, organized. Not a regular man who just eats at Johnny's Diner every wednesday." Olivia ended. A twitch in her lips suggested she too was puzzled by another. In this case it was Fitz.

There was a silence, dead silence and Olivia at first searched his eyes for a reply, but he just stood there.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to judge you like that-"

"Liv"

Olivia's ears perked up at the nickname.

"Don't apologize. Well, truth is I don't even really like pie, but my Grammy used to take me here every wednesday, they called her Kitty, my brother would stay with Grampy.

Anyways we came until I went off to college, and on Christmas' and spring breaks I would come back, and on Wednesday's we would still swing by."

His eyes saddened and Olivia saw his upper lip twitch and the veins in his neck tighten.

"After she passed. After she left, I carried on the tradition, I work late every night, but wednesday, wednesday is for me and Kitty." Fitz finished and looked down at his wallet.

"Um…" Olivia's throat was tight. She felt for him. She didn't have anything else to say but,

"Your total will be, $4-"

"$.53" Fitz cut her off and handed her a 100 dollar bill.

Olivia looked at him dumbfounded. Did he seriously not have any change?

"Keep the change."

Olivia looked up, the crisp bill in her hand as the cash register popped open and flew into her stomach.

"Ouch!" Olivia always moves just in time, but she was Fitz's presence must've really taken her off guard.

"Are you ok?" Fitz held out his hand as if that would help.

Olivia just kept her right hand on her stomach and chuckled, "Yep, I'm fine." A sly smile grew on her pink and brown lips.

"Are you gonna leave or keep asking questions?" Olivia wasn't annoyed anymore. He was just a pushover and she liked messing with him.

"Uh…" Fitz stuttered.

Olivia grabbed his empty dish and brown stained mug and rinsed them out in the kitchen.

By the time she came back with her coat and seemingly bullet holed backpack he was still there.

Waiting for her.

Olivia was VERY confused.

Why the hell was he still here?

She put up the closed sign and gave him a polite curtsy when she was under his strong arm that held the door open as he followed suit.

Locking up he stayed like a gentleman.

Olivia was even more confused when she heard his following footsteps.

She turned around quickly and Fitz's movements faltered as his whole body jerked back.

"Ok, I've tried, really, I've tried to understand your curiosity but you're starting to piss me off!"

Olivia parked right outside of the diner and at this point she was leaning against her car, arms across her chest, defensive, ready to fight.

Fitz looked into her car and saw the trash bags that still occupied her back seat.

Olivia caught his gaze and moved in front of the back seat window.

Her defense only fired his curiosity.

"My car is right there." He pointed right.

And there it was, his car parked right next to hers.

"Have a good night Olivia." Fitz proceeded to his vehicle and shot a smart grin toward Olivia before revving his custom engine and smoothly backing out of the parking spot.

"Smartass." Olivia shook her head and laughed. "He's cute." Olivia said out loud and immediately shut those emotions off.

She drove to the parking lot and shut her car off.

Making herself completely comfortable before she drifted off to a fuzzy, thin blanketed, claustrophobic sleep. Little did she know someone had followed her.

X

Fitz followed Olivia. He shut his headlights off and saw her get situated in her car. After 20 minutes her stature was still.

She was asleep.

He knew something was up. And just like everything else he has achieved he knows it needs persistence to obtain the desired outcome.

But then a thought ran through his mind.

'Why are you here?'

"Mellie!"

He needed to get home, to the love of his life, his fiance, the future mother of their children.

X

Fitz drove safely to his penthouse.

His head high and shoulders straight.

He opened his front door and entered swiftly.

Mellie wasn't in the living room so she must've already gone to bed.

To his surprise she was still up.

Reading in their california king.

"Hello, Mellie." Fitz walked over to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the head.

Then he proceeded to talk about the things he usually does.

Mellie lip synced along, his whole being is foreseeable it bores her.

He talked to himself as he finished his nightly routine.

He walked in tightening the rest of his belonging up when Mellie saw it.

A strand of long blonde hair.

In their bed.

What the fuck!

"Fitz." Mellie scoffed and slowly extracted the blonde hair out of the freshly puffed pillow.

"Hair?" Fitz looked at Mellie's expression and movements.

"It's blonde." Mellie stated as she examined the hair more thoroughly.

"Let me see."

Fitz walked over to Mellie and took the long strand of hair.

Holding it up to the light he came up with a conclusion, "It's brown."

"It's blonde. I know blonde women, I know blonde hair. It's blonde."

Fitz heard the stiffness in her octaves.

He choked slightly before asking, "Honey, you don't think I?" He scoffed, looking back and forth between the hair and Mellie.

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" Fitz vocal chords felt strained.

"Pffft!" Mellie's sound effects and her waving at Fitz with a grin on her face trying not to laugh.

"No. Of course not."

Mellie thought about Fitz cheating right there on that bed and couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

Never would his stuck up ass do such a thing.

"No, I was gonna say, tomorrow I'm telling Rosa to be more careful with the dry cleaning next time, another person's DNA on your sheets is not pleasing. Especially when you are paying for it."

X

It was in the middle of the night. But it couldn't get off of his mind.

"Mel."

She wasn't a heavy sleeper.

"What?" Her voice wasn't in annoyance. It was soft. As she smacked her lips together, licking them, not ready to talk in her current state.

"How are you so sure?" Fitz's intense gaze shifted from the ceiling to Mellie. Her eyes were closed.

He saw her face scrunch up and knew he needed to clarify.

"How are you so sure that I am not cheating?" Fitz made sure to keep his eyes on her face. Her lids fluttered open softly and she looked at him. She reached out, stroked his arm, as if what she were about to say were hurtful and she needed to comfort him.

"Babe," she sighed lightly. "You do the same thing."

Fitz's face seemed ten folds of confusion as the creases on his forehead multiplied.

She carried on, undeferred. "You eat the same thing everyday, you wear the same thing everyday, you go to work at the same time everyday, when we make love, you do it the _**same**_ way, every single time."

A small huff escaped her lips before she offered the smallest apologetic smile.

"Are you saying I'm boring?" Fitz kept a steady tone but was slightly offended from hearing her observations.

"No." She shook her head softly and rubbed that same arm, shielding him from the truth.

"I'm saying that your predictable," She opened her mouth to go on, but decided less was better in this situation. She rolled over and returned to her peaceful sleep. Fitz shifted back his gaze fixed on the ceiling.

X

The next morning at the office Laura Fitz's secretary came in.

"Sir, Olivia Pope here for you."

As the words left her mouth Titus walked in.

"Who's Olivia?" he asked commandingly as he walked the rest of the way to Fitz's desk with broad shoulders, hands in his pockets.

Fitz looked at him with a straight face. "She the superintendent during the night at Grant Co."

Titus tried to stifle a laugh while rolling his eyes, "In other words, she's the fucking janitor."

"Watch your mouth Titus." Fitz stood firmly as he heard leather boots foomp against the gray carpet.

Olivia looked exhausted, bags under her eyes as she stood there with a 'It's my day off what the fuck do you want!' expression.

Fitz looked at Titus and gestured with his head for him to leave but in protest he stayed.

Olivia was done with the awkward silence, "What?"

"Um… there's something I wanna show you."

Titus looked Olivia over he had to admit she was fine but he felt like he knew her from somewhere.

Fitz gestured to the door with his strong arm and guided her to the elevator.

X

"Where are we going?" Olivia was getting agitated every passing minute.

"Olivia I wanna help you." Fitz tried to look in her eyes but she kept her focus on the buttons of the elevator.

Olivia shook her head. Fitz wanted to shake her and ask her why she was so stubborn. Her attitude was waving off of her like a rotting stench and he was starting to stink.

"Olivia! What?" Fitz couldn't understand.

Tears started to well up in her eyes. Sniffles came and her breathing became irregular.

The bell rang and they walked into the car garage.

By the time they entered his car her breathing had calmed down slightly.

"Livvie."

That snapped her out of her daze. Whipping her head around their eyes connected. He was a good guy but he could hurt her.

"I can help you."

Her lips started quivering and tears finally broke free.

Her sobs filled the big piece of metal and he quickly comforted.

Through broken sobs she managed, "Everyone who says that always leaves."

Fitz rubbed her back soothingly with an open palm, flat against her brown skin. His hand found itself under her shirt.

"No, no no." He removed his hand and placed it under her chin, "I'm not those people. I am not going to hurt you."

When Olivia didn't reply he kept a firm grip on her chin while nodding his head.

"Say, Fitz will not hurt me."

Olivia couldn't be serious for one second and burst into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"Fitz will not hurt me." she said in between giggles.

"Glad to see that pretty smile back." Fitz released her chin and she looked down at her lap shyly.

This time she didn't have a comeback.

Fitz put the keys in the ignition and revved the engine making his presence in the parking lot known.

X

Pointing around in the spacious apartment. "There's a full bath right there, half bath over there, a master bedroom, a small kitchen-"

Olivia cut off, "You want me to clean it?" Looking up at him with her brown eyes she reeked of innocence and hard work.

"No, I… I want you to live in it."

"What?" Olivia was beyond confused her face scrunched up in confusion and that word came out as a slight gasp, little drops of salty water formed in her eyes, some called them tears.

"Liv…" He took a deep breath for what was to follow. "I know this may seem completely and utterly inappropriate, but the other night I followed you."

He was interrupted by a small gasp, exhaling out of her ajar lips.

He continued, "I followed you because I just knew there was something wrong. Someone told me that I always do the same thing, I am predictable, so I am here to prove them wrong, I am here to help any and everyone, not just turn a blind eye like I may have before, and to listen."

Slightly out of breath Fitz looked at Olivia. His eyes pleaded her to say something.

Instead she ran to him, although they were only steps apart. Tears and all and gave him the tightest hug he's ever received.

"Thank you so much! I promise I'll work twice as hard and pay you back once my feet hit the ground." Olivia didn't have time to feel embarrassed of him knowing she was homeless, it was Fitz, she felt comfortable in him knowing so now she didn't have to hide.

"Shh…" Fitz hugged her back and broke apart after a moment.

"Now these are the corporations apartments no one's in here for most of the year, so you can stay as long as you need."

"Thanks Fitz." She looked up at him and wiped her tear stained eyes with her shirt sleeve.

"Please don't thank me, it's what people are supposed to do."

Fitz smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Go get some rest Olivia, I have to head back to work."

Olivia gave a small nod and when he shut the door she screamed.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! She twirled around and ran to the master bedroom. There she threw off her shoes and started jumping on the bed.

After she tired out her curls, sweaty began to stick to her forehead.

Collapsing on the bed and moving her arms and legs on the silk bedspread as if she were making a snow angel she slowed her movements, taking a deep breath.

"Thank you God." She whispered looking at the ceiling. "This means so much." She didn't want to cry again, but her life hasn't been kind for some time and then Fitz just gives her hope, completed this random act of kindness which she'll never forget.

She needed to repay him somehow, but first a proper shower.

X

When Fitz got home he saw Mellie on the sofa working on some documents, no doubt about the realtor business she worked for.

"Hey babe." Mellie glanced up and back down.

Fitz didn't answer he only took long strides.

Once he reached her he took her by the waist she carried her to the window.

"Fitz! What are you-"

Fitz used his tongue to draw hard circles on her neck before biting down.

He leaned her up on the cool glass and ripped off her shirt.

Letting her down for only seconds, peeling her pants off before hoisting her back up again.

He entered slowly and took her right against the glass, when she got used to his length he commanded her in every way while pounding her, hard.

X

The next morning as Mellie was in her morning routine she whispered to herself.

"This shirt is too tight." She was applying her foundation.

When she didn't hear a response her face changed into confusion but she moved on.

With a slight sigh she proceeded, "Rosa forgot to _shine_ my cufflinks." A bit of a southern drawl escaped her when she said 'shine' along with her head roll.

She didn't hear him say anything. For all of the years she's known him he's done the same exact things and him not completing their morning routine startled her.

She looked over at him and he was walking through the bathroom door, into the room.

With dark jeans and a black v-neck his curls resembled that of superman's, one hanging off his forehead, screaming to be brushed back.

"Hun, where are you going?"

"Work, I started a casual friday."

"Oh," Mellie was baffled but just left it.

Fitz was spritzing his cologne when Mellie spoke up again.

"You know last night was… you made love to me like..." Off in a daze her body started to heat up for the 50th time that morning.

"I made love to you like… what?" Fitz broke her out of her daze.

"Like you were making love to someone else." Her face sagged and a slight frown appeared.

Fitz just offered a small grin, "Well, if I did that, then that would be unpredictable."

Mellie looked at him like she had a metallic taste in her mouth.

"Right?"

Mellie didn't nod and he walked away.

X

Deciding to skip breakfast he turned on Olivia's Ipod and started his favorite song from her playlist so far.

Once he pressed play the beat of the drums had his head nodding and his body moving.

' _ **How do you want it?**_

 _ **How do you feel?**_

 _ **Comin' up as a nigga in the cash game**_

 _ **I'm livin' in the fast lane, I'm for real**_

 _ **How do you want it?**_

 _ **How do you feel?**_

 _ **Comin' up as a nigga in the cash game**_

 _ **I'm livin' in the fast lane, I'm for real'**_

Mellie walked in the kitchen observing his odd behavior with a spectacle eye.

Fitz caught eyes with her and stopped his footwork.

Grabbing his messenger bag, he put his head through the sling.

Walking over to her smoothly, hands in his pants, long strides.

He kissed her on the lips.

Mellie kissed back and he left nodding his head to the tune still playing on his speakers.

' _ **Love the way you activate your hips and push your ass out**_

 _ **Got a nigga wantin' it so bad I'm 'bout to pass out**_

 _ **Wanna dig you, and I can't even lie about it**_

 _ **Baby just alleviate your clothes, time to fly up out it**_

 _ **Catch you at a club, oh shit you got me fiendin'**_

X

The elevator doors separated and Olivia sauntered out.

Titus was flirting with one of the assistant's who was sitting in a cubicle, but when the elevator dinged he immediately spun his head around.

He never could mind his P's and Q's.

He looked at her, "Ugh, why is Fitz banging her? He could get a supermodel with the Grant money."

"Hmm?" The assistant couldn't quite make out what he was mumbling.

"Nothing sweetie I'll be back." He gave her the Grant smile and walked into Fitz's office.

"That girls back."

"Olivia?" Fitz stood up ready to see her but Titus stopped him.

"Any woman, you could have, a real woman, not a girl."

Fitz gave Titus his most questioning expression.

"You could have better as a mistress, more, a model for fucksake!"

The two were interrupted by a small knock on the door.

"She is not my mistress!" Fitz whisper-screamed.

Fitz walked the short distance to the door, opening it with a huge smile once he saw her appearance.

Her curls look hydrated, and her face was refreshed, no bags under her eyes.

She smiled up at him and walked in.

Not even paying attention to Titus she asked, "You free for lunch?"

"Wait a minute?" Titus paused dramatically.

Both Olivia and Fitz looked to see what caused his sudden outburst.

"Your that bitch!"

Olivia gasped and remembered he was they rude man who insulted her a few weeks ago.

"Titus!" Fitz yelled.

"You think you're all that and a bag of fucking lays because you have money!?" Olivia shouted over Fitz.

"Bitch you're an illiterate swine get the fuck out of here and you don't have tits."

Another loud gasp escaped her plump lips and she charged towards him only to hit Fitz's back face first.

"Get the fuck out!" Fitz seethed with anger and gripped his brother by the collar.

Fitz has never retaliated or fought back, EVER. Even when he's said inappropriate comments about Mellie. Why would he defend a janitor? A fucking cleaner, the help.

But that could be answered later. Right now he was almost shitting his pants.

Fitz shook his body dangling his smaller stature above the ground and growled. His growl was deep and predatory. Warning him to back off.

Olivia just stood there, frozen watching the whole exchange.

She didn't know why but Fitz standing up for her lit something inside her, maybe a forest fire of some sort but it started in her stomach and was currently heating up her whole body.

Fitz let Titus down and he scurried off swinging the white door open at lightning speed.

As a child he never was whipped, it shows more than ever, he needed to be put in his place.

Fitz turned to look at Olivia.

His eyes reading hers and moving to see every movement of her doe eyes. He started, "Look," And with a big sigh stepped back.

Olivia stayed still.

Opening her mouth wide just to close it.

"I'm sorry." Fitz just had to apologize.

"It's fine." Olivia kind of seemed unfazed to Fitz.

"No, it's not he's my brother, and… I'm sorry, he will never apologize, so I will. Olivia Pope, I sincerely apologize for my brother's disgusting behavior." He gave her a small bow.

Laughter lifted the dark tension in the room. Olivia could look past things that were false. His brother stated false claims about her as a whole. Since she knows they weren't true she couldn't really be mad. She needed to pray for him, he needed help.

"Was there something you needed to ask me?" Fitz cocked his head searching her eyes for the answer.

"Yeah, are you free for lunch?"

"Matter a fact I think I'm gonna take off the rest of the day." Fitz walked over to his chair and retrieved his leather jacket and swung it over his shoulder, soothly.

"What a rebel." Olivia smiled leading the way.

"Indeed, indeed." Fitz agreed.

X

Outside of the building Fitz was blindly walking while his large hands covered his baby blues.

"Ok, open!" He could hear the joy in her voice.

Uncovering his eyes he saw a vintage fat boy harley with what looked like to be, "Gold and black quartz?"

"Yep." Olivia nodded moving her soft hand on the top of the badlander seat.

"Vintage style, but I re-worked the engine and customized key features and also added LED lights, they change colors." Olivia nodded at her work and smiled when she saw Fitz's smile.

"Here." She gave him the keys and hopped on the back end of the seat while sliding the helmet on.

Fitz wasted no time in putting his helmet on and starting this bad boy up.

"You named her?" Fitz looked back while revving the bike.

"I have and it's a him. Alejandro."

Fitz's hands flew off of the spark advance and he laughed. He laughed for three minutes straight.

Olivia's arms were across her chest, looking at the back of his vibrating head in annoyance.

"Fitz!" She hit him on the back. When he turned around the expression on her face made him laugh even harder.

Olivia started getting off the bike.

"Wait… wait… I'm sorry ok, get back on the bike." In between laughs.

"Mhm seems like you're always sorry, what name would you have given to this bike?"

"Dark, smooth, the engine is feisty, and she's loud. I'd say she's an Olivia." Fitz grinned wide.

"Fuck you." She got on the bike and put her helmet back on.

" You know no one talks to me like you do." Fitz realized.

"No one talks to me like you either." Olivia thought.

Fitz revved the engine one more time and started flying down the streets of Chicago.

X

 **At the restaurant.**

"Damn, I didn't know you could ride like that." Olivia shook her head.

Fitz chuckled, "Still, you are the only person who talks to me like that." He shook his head and proceeded to gently glide his steak knife through his medium rare.

"Wow, that's sad. No one's ever told you the truth." Olivia shook her head, oozing of sarcasm.

"Yes they have! They do, just nicer."

"Look, I wanted to say thank you, thanks for everything." Olivia steadied her breathing. "I owe you." Fitz shook his head but she kept going.

"Not just lunch, but my story." She braced herself for her first confession. "When I was 17 I became pregnant. My boyfriend, Jake at the time was immature and cheating on me with other girls." She paused, Fitz's face was unreadable.

"My parents, they kicked me out. See, I always went to these purity balls with my father. He believed if he gave me male attention and respect, always being by my side, I wouldn't g outside the home looking for male attention. A family of core christian values… my aunt, Sally she was adopted but she held the truths of the bible. The great book and her and her husband, Daniel, we called him Danny, they influenced my parents before I was born. Once I became pregnant my father, Eli, well he was disappointed." Olivia was tearing up. She'd never shared this story with anyone else.

"His one and only daughter, whom pledged her purity over to him, participated in premarital sex." Olivia shook her head and wiped her tears, slightly smudging her mascara.

Fitz reached over and put his hand on top of hers and stroked it gently in a calming pattern.

"So, when they kicked me out I couch surfed and my senior year I lived with my best friend, Abby and finished high school." Olivia nodded, she wanted to be done with this conversation.

Hesitantly Fitz asked, "And the baby?"

"I miscarried."

The silence after that. Fitz's dry lips slowly separated and he inhaled at a snail's pace. He loved children and Olivia explaining all that happened to her just for the child to have passed broke his heart.

He removed the napkin from his lap and set his utensils down, the metal banged against the pates as he stood and wrapped his arms around Olivia.

It felt so good, and so warm she just melted into his embrace. Like cotton candy on a flesh-colored tongue.

"Fitz." It came out as a sob.

He looked her in the eyes.

"Thank you. " A small sigh "Truly."

" I got you."' Whispering he nodded and hugged her again.

X

Olivia's and Fitz's hair were slightly matted, and flat from the helmets and even more so from there second ride.

In the restaurant Fitz refused to let her pay, but when he went to the bathroom she left the cash and met him outside of the restroom with a smug look on her face.

But now they were outside of Fitz's condo. It was about 6 o'clock at night and the LED lights were on display.

"Ok, get inside Mr.-" A puzzled look was seemingly slammed onto Olivia's face.

"Wait… what's your last name?"

"Grant." Fitz took pride in his lineage.

"Oh." Olivia looked past him so he could leave then it hit her. "Wait! Grant? Like Grant Incorporated!?"

"That's me." Fitz grinned at her reaction.

"Holy shit! I always heard stories about an old evil italian guy who was in the mafia before and he got really mad all the time. Once he almost killed one of his employes over wrongly stacked paper."

Fitz laughed so hard. Seemed like when Olivia talked sometimes she really didn't think before she said anything. He's never laughed so much.

Everyone he's around always thinks before they talk, this was a breath of fresh air.

"Ok, … go." Olivia motioned him to leave.

Fitz nodded and walked with swagger to his building. He could take a cab tomorrow and get his car then.

Olivia noticed Fitz took the helmet with him, she left it alone. Now it was time for her to put the bike back to the garage. Even though she custom made it. It was technically owned by the garage. She worked there with her ex boyfriend and since when she was younger her dad taught her a lot about mechanics for his daily, 'daddy and pumpkin time'. The owner of the shop loved her and agreed to let her take it out for the day, she hasn't payed it off fully, but she was working on it.

X

 **The next day.**

"Where were you yesterday?" Darnell walked into Fitz's office. They attended college together and have been best friends ever since.

"Oh, aahhh, sorry I left my phone in the office." Fitz avoided the question and lifted his phone up for Darnell to see.

"Ok." Darnell shook his head. "Anyway, look at this."

Darnell handed him the manilla folder.

"Are you serious?" Fitz couldn't hold back his excitement.

"As you know during the meeting your brother cursed them out, but they're literally drowning in debt, they need us.

"That's great! Let me call my mother." Fitz picked up the phone but Darnell stopped him.

"Fitz I think you should wait until the deal is signed."

"Then champagne, at the office?"

"You got it boss."

They both shared a friendly smile and went back to work.

X

Fitz tapped on the glass flute with a sparkling, silver knife.

"Firstly, I've got to say Fitzgerald Grant II is smiling down us in heaven right now. We have given our biggest competitors, The Doyle family great difficulty over the years and now they have forfeited and signed with us."

Fitz grinned from ear to ear.

"And my mother, Lesa Grant is very proud of this historic moment."

Fitz held his hand out to her and everyone shifted their attention, she gave a polite nod.

"Alright, we still have 5 hours of work left, so don't drink too much."

The crowd laughed and within seconds went back to talking.

The elevator doors opened and Titus saw Olivia.

Walking stealthily over to her she groaned when she saw him.

"Ya'll having a party?"

"Yeah." Titus smiled.

"Well, I wanted to talk to Fitz but I'll come back later."

The elevator doors were shutting but he stuck his arm out.

"No, no, no come in." Titus grabbed her arm while she shook her head.

"Hey, Fitz look who I found."

An evil smirk spread across his thin lips as he put her in the spotlight.

Olivia was very embarrassed. She shouldn't have come.

She was slightly being dragged by Titus in this moment toward Fitz and the small group that surrounded him.

All the other employes were talking amongst themselves.

"Hi, I didn't know there was a party… I'm just gonna… go." Olivia nodded and turned to leave.

"Olivia." He stopped her and she cursed under her breath.

"Don't leave."

She turned around to see him with the brightest smile she's ever seen on him.

She stood there as Fitz stared at her.

Mellie cleared her throat and brought Fitz out of his trance.

"Olivia, this is my fiance, Mellie."

"Hi, nice to meet you, might I also say you're stunning."

Olivia awkwardly stood there and forced herself to reply with furious head nodding, "Thank you. You are very beautiful as well."

They smiled politely at one another. Mellie then went on to introduce her friends.

In the meantime Lesa Grant and Adeline Tovar were speaking softly to each other.

Titus was standing right next to them.

"Who is she?" saw her leather jacket and untamed curls and wasn't impressed.

"I have never seen her before." Adeline shook her head disapprovingly.

Titus sipped his wine smirking and when he swallowed he cleared his face, " of course you've never seen seen her, she's the janitor."

"The help?" Lesa Grant couldn't hide her disgust.

Titus hummed in agreement.

"Why is she here? Who invited her?"

"Your favorite son matter of fact."

Lesa Grant couldn't believe her ears. Her beloved son minging with a janitor?

She observed them. Mellie was taking and everyone was laughing, but they just stared at each other, devious smirks covered their faces.

Lesa Grant sauntered over to her son and stood next to Olivia obviously wanting to be recognized.

"Olivia, this is my mother, mom, Olivia."

Olivia looked at and smiled politely while shaking her hand combine with a curtsy. Being around rich, fancy people was making her nervous, she doesn't know what kind of manners they expect.

"Hi." Olivia's smile altered when observed her with a critical eye.

"Gorgeous, you are gorgeous." Mrs. Grant smiled.

She said it in a small voice.

"What?" Olivia didn't quite catch that.

"How long have you known my son?" Lesa interrogated.

"Uhhh… just a little while." Olivia was becoming more uncomfortable with 's intense gaze.

Fitz looked at them his mom has always been protective. He sipped his flute slowly.

"Well, you know my son has a love for projects."

Olivia didn't know where this was going.

"He takes them on, fixes them up."

Fitz nodded at his job description.

"He purchases small businesses, fixes them up, makes them great, and just like that."

snapped for dramatic effect.

Mellie rolled her eyes.

"He sells them, never picks them back up."

At this point Mellie, Fitz, and Olivia knew what she was referring to.

Subtly but not really telling Olivia to get the fuck back.

Titus walked over, "Did you suck all of the life out of her like you do everyone else, huh?" He whispered in his mother's ear while caressing her shoulders.

"Titus you reek of alcohol, go home." His mother protested trying to move his hands off of her shoulders.

"No,no,no that's no fun the only time they pay attention to me is when I drink."

"Ok, I think this is enough." Fitz said and walked over to his brother taking his hands off of their mother and directing him to the elevator.

"No!" Titus retaliated pushing his brother's hands off.

"The good brother." He mocked. "Does everything he's told, you know what mom?"

He whipped his body around and looked directly at his mother.

"I did the deal! I called Hollis, went to his house and made it happen!"

"Ok." Lesa looked around. Everyone was staring while Titus kept going about how he made the deal.

"Ok." She said more forcefully.

"We know you did." Fitz wanted to calm his drunk brother down. "No one's saying you didn't we know it was you."

"I don't need your pity! Dad wanted me to run this company! Me! I can run it, just leave! I could run the whole company!" Titus screamed.

"Yes, you can right into the ground!" spat.

"You bitch!" Titus screamed in her face.

slapped him across the face.

The smack sound caused everyone to gasp.

Before Titus could slap her back Fitz grabbed him by the suit collar and yanked him back.

"Get off of me!" Titus screamed.

Fitz let him go and within seconds Titus sprinted to Fitz's office.

Olivia had seen enough and pressed the elevator button by the time she stepped in Titus and Fitz were heading her way.

"Give me the keys Titus!"

Once inside of the elevator Titus slammed Fitz against the metal wall.

and Mellie went inside the elevator screaming.

"Stop it!"

Fitz got off the wall and slammed him with full force against the wall parallel.

Titus punched him and he slammed him into the wall again.

The elevator door closed and the screams for Mellie and proceeded.

Olivia just looked at them fighting.

Titus punched Fitz in the stomach and that was the last straw for Fitz. He slammed him a third time against the wall and through him on the elevator floor, ending the fight with his fist smashing into Titus' face.

Titus struggled against the floor the keys were before his face, he reached for them but Fitz snatched them first.

Fitz stood next to Olivia against the wall.

The pain from his hand jolted throughout his body.

He shook it and hissed.

Olivia took his hand in hers and look at him cringing, "You ok?"

Mellie's and eyebrows flew sky high when they saw this interaction.

Titus was loud, gasping for air. He started crying. His brother just had to win at everything.

Fitz caught the faces of the two women before him and removed his hand.

Titus slammed the elevator buttons. "Get me out!"

He cried, "This is ironic." He gasped. "We're all stuck here, just like Fitz is stuck in a career he doesn't even want."

He looked at Fitz's solemn face and began to laugh hysterically.

X

"We're all stuck here, just like Fitz is stuck in a career he doesn't even want."

Those words have been evading his head for three straight days, he can't sleep he racks brain needing to understand what he must do in order to be 'happy' something he has only really experienced with… her.

Olivia opened her door wondering who could possibly be knocking at this hour.

Olivia saw him and tilted her head towards inside.

"Come in." She said softly.

His head hung low a little and possessed her to inquire, "Are you ok?"

He didn't answer just kept walking.

He stopped and looked at her.

He towered over her and looked into her eyes as he descended.

He kissed her softly on her plump lips before she shook her head and pushed him off.

"Don't do that!" Olivia couldn't hide the emotion in her voice. She took long breaths to keep her breathing steady.

She wanted him, but she could never have him and that hurt like a bitch.

"Do you even know what you want? Huh am I just another one of your projects? Fix me up and when your bored you just throw me away? Hell no, everyone wants what you have but look at you! Look, you are not happy. Go, leave and find what makes you happy, not just another short project. Why do you live in misery? Why don't you think you deserve happiness?"

A lone tear streamed down Fitz's face. He sniffled before saying, "That's why I'm here."

Connecting his eyes with Olivia he continued, "I'm here."

Olivia shook her head in disbelief.

"You're not attracted to me. Look at me." She stretched out her v-neck shirt and it flug back to her chest. "I don't think I was ever attracted to you either, we're just going through something right now, that's all." She finished and wiped her face with her flesh-tinted palms.

"I understand, you're not attracted to me. Everyone tells me what to feel, but y-" He stopped and started again. "You know what… it's fine."

Fitz went for the door and left.

Olivia followed him but didn't say anything, she wanted to, but her mouth seemed sewed shut, so she just closed the door behind her.

X

He shut his door and collapsed on the sofa.

A moment later Mellie came in and startled him.

"Did you have sex with her?"

Fitz looked away and answered after a while of silence, "No."

"Fitz I don't think we're ready to get married." Mellie sighed, relieved to tell the truth.

"I know." He said with much hesitation. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Mellie sighed and walked over to Fitz cuddling into him.

"Love's not enough is it?" Fitz sighed.

"No, it's not."

Fitz nodded his head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Mellie looked at him, her eyebrows tilted. "Why didn't you say anything?"

They both knew they were wrong.

"Our families, our friends, acquaintances they all told us how good we looked. The power couple! They call us. And those things get into your head, you're always told something, you start to believe it."

She looked down and shook her head.

"From childhood I was always told that I'd find a good guy, he'd take care of me and we'd raise children in a wonderful house. But along the way I learned I liked taking care of myself, I don't like kids, I don't want them, and houses are big, too big."

Fitz looked into her eyes, "You're the only one I've wanted to live the fantasy with."

"I know." Mellie looked down and then back up to him.

She started sliding her ring off.

"No. Keep it, as a reminder of us, together." Fitz took her dainty hand and slid the ring back up her finger.

"I love you." He said before he kissed her on the lips. "Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't." Mellie looked up and they read each other's eyes, they knew what to do.

X  
Pulling up to the crowded Grant mansion in Fitz's white cadillac the chauffeur opened their doors and they walked up the marble steps.

Entering in they immediately saw Lesa Grant descending the infinite staircase.

"Where have you two been?" Lesa put on a friendly smile but her tone was faux.

"Mom." Fitz protested.

"Nevermind, you're here now." Lesa was happy they were present.

"Mom we have to tell you something." Fitz interjected.

She shook her head side to side and continued, "Afterwards."

She summoned them with her urgent arms begging them to follow her.

Through the kitchen where the staff were preparing the banquet meal and then the sunroom, to the outside patio.

Fitz and Mellie shared a knowing look.

'Change of plans.'

Along the way Lesa provided many guests warm glances and a couple of queen waves.

When they got outside she saw the crowd and gestured to Fitz and Mellie saying loudly, "Everyone I present, the couple!"

Cheers from all around silenced the beethoven playing in the background and became a harmonious melody.

"Thank you everyone for coming." Fitz started with a melancholy tone. He looked at Mellie and she nodded. "But we aren't getting married, there isn't going to be a wedding."

Gasps everywhere felt like a harp's strings being hammered off one by one.

"What?" Lesa's smile was gone. "Fitzgerald. May we please have a moment."

"No. Mom I have lived for you and this company for years. Dad's dream, but what about mine? I'm leaving."

"Where?"

"Anywhere, traveling the world. Rolling thunder."

"Hmm, this motorcycle phase… again I thought I told you-"

"No, it's about me, living. Living my life, for the first time in my life." Fitz looked at Darnell who was standing a couple feet away.

"Darnell is going to run the company. I've talked to him, he knows everything about it. So-"

"Darnell?" Titus didn't care if he was being loud. Darnell running the company was preposterous.

"First dad gave it to you, then you screw me over?"

"Nobody screwed you over Titus. Everything you did, you did to yourself. Every good thing you get you break it, damage it until it dies. I can't help you anymore. I can't change you, so be yourself, but if you are you're not gonna be around me."  
Titus growled and left the backyard in a huff. No doubt to drown his sorry ass in some liquor.

Mellie was so proud of Fitz standing up for himself for once.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and patted his back.

Fitz kissed Lesa on on the cheek. She stared out into the distance. Her son had ruined all of her hard work.

He walked away smoothly. His shoulders high, he had just released a heavy weight.

X

Olivia looked at her reflection in the mirror before she sprayed the glass with cleaner and wiped with care.

"Hi."

She jumped. Startled at the sudden noise she turned her head and smiled at who she found.

"Hi."

Her smile was 100 watts then it fell when she remembered.

"I'm really sorry about the other night." Her right hand went up and grabbed at the lazy curls that napped her neck.

"It's fine."

"No, it's not."

Fitz took a deep breath.

"I'm not getting married… anymore."

Olivia's eyes glazed over with salty water hearing those words.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

She didn't have a life. Fitz was the only normal in her routine and she craved him constantly. She couldn't handle him leaving.

"Where?" Her voice broke but she held her stellar poker face.

"Australia. Ship my bike over, one of my buds, Stephen rides over there, so… yeah."

Olivia's face lit up. "Wow!" He was going for it, living his dream. "Good for you." Her genuine smile made Fitz catch a gentle grin.

"You only live once, so you gotta do it right." Olivia fought the tears and laughed softly.

"You did that for me, made me live."

Olivia shook her head refusing to listen to his truths.

"Darnell. He's the new head of the company. He knows everything about your apartment and you can stay there as long as you need to."

"Thank you."

"I was hoping you wouldn't need to stay there too long though."

"Oh, I'm working at the cafe and nights here, I can get another-"

"No."

Olivia was puzzled.

He felt around in his leather jacket and pulled papers out.

"I got a ticket for you, if you wanna come. Tomorrow it leaves 12 sharp. My dream is for you to come with me."

"Leave?"

Fitz nodded.

"I can't. I can't just go."

Fitz understood her hesitancy.

He placed the ticket on the cleaning cart.

"Just think about it please."

Olivia gazed at his stormy greys. "I won't." Fell from her lips.

Fitz looked down in defeat.

"Thank you for the apartment, for everything."

"Until I see you again Olivia."

He couldn't say goodbye to her.

Silent tears trickled down her face as she saw him walk away.

X

Fitz has been waiting for her for about 25 minutes. He hasn't seen a glimpse of her figure. He sighed listening to the last boarding call. Heading to the entrance he was interrupted by a voice.

"Fitz."

Turning "Mother. You came to talk me out of it?"

Lesa Grant chuckled softly and hugged her son.

"No, I came to wish you luck, I hope God blesses you. I hope you find the right woman."

"Thanks Ma." He eased into the hug more and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you, you're my baby."

"I know mom." He grinned and broke the hug.

"Be happy Fitz." Tears streamed down her face.

Fitz smiled. "Till I see you again." Fitz waved.

"Until I see you again." Lesa Grant whispered.

The flight attendant looked over his ticket and let him in. She shut the door behind him so he continued the path to the plane.

He put his carry on in a vacant spot.

"Not a private jet, but it'll do."

Fitz turned around to see Olivia smiling and was overwhelmed.

He took two strides to her and kissed her with everything he had.

Olivia moaned in his mouth and reciprocated the kiss clutching his chest.

When they broke apart their foreheads were touching as they steadied their breaths.

"Next time remind me to get private."

Fitz went back in kissing her.

He's never had sex on a plane before but with her he's had so many firsts.

"The plane will be taking off now, please remain seated and fasten your seatbelts." The pilot spoke with a deep voice.

"Off to the dream." Fitz offered a panty dropping grin. Olivia just giggled.

 **I didn't proof read the ending, so that's great. Sorry if it's bad.**


	6. Army Boy

**Hey just a warning this chapter has some harsh language and insensitive comments... so just saying, I did warn you.**

The cheapest coach buses the school could find rolled up to the building and made that ghastly sound, when air pressure is released and it stings your ears at 8:00 in the morning.

Today was the senior trip! No one was really looking forward to it but they threw their bags in the under compartments of the bus anyway and trudged along into the cramped aisles, offering weak 'Thank you's' to the driver that was with them for the next 3 and half to 4 hours.

Olivia was energized for some reason. She was ready to start jamming and have fun. She walked to the back and sat next to Jacob Ballard, aka Jake. She and Jake had been friends since 7th grade, but he's changed. In seventh grade he was… normal, but since "certain" family events occurred in eighth grade he was "depressed".

He actually seemed depressed at first, but now it's just a ploy to get attention from anyone he could. It pissed Olivia off that he always complained, because in her eyes the more someone repeatedly thought of something, the more they believed it, and he was starting to believe what his mind was cooking up. Nevertheless, when it was just them he was kind of normal. He didn't have much friends, and for that reason he tried to please her in anyway, so naturally, she used him.

She didn't really feel bad about it, he got human communication and time to talk to another, and she got, well whatever she asked for. Not like expensive jewelry or anything, just rides to work and answers to homework. But still if she were to ask for something, even something expensive he would get it for her.

She took a seat on the matted down, carpet-like, fuzzy chairs and slid her backpack under her chair. She smiled at Jake.

" Today's gonna be a good day!" Olivia smiled cheekily and nodded her head while moving to a beat only she knew that was etched into the schemes of her brain.

"How are you so awake?" Jake groggily replied to Olivia's upbeat expression.

"I don't know… why is everyone so dead?! I want to jam!"

Olivia looked over to her friend Alex who had also attended their middle school and was very active with Olivia in theater.

Alex smiled weakly and replied to Olivia's curious eyes, "We will… sunday candy?"

Olivia nodded her head profusely and repeated, "Yes!"

"Alright, right before we get there we'll sing the whole song." Alex turned her body, molding it into the seat and kicking her legs up.

There were a handful of empty seats due to the fact there school was small

The senior class exceeded no more than 100 kids total.

Olivia turned back to Jake.

"You know you can put your bag up there." Jake stated as he pointed to the upper compartment meant for personal items, and bags.

"Oh, ok." Olivia took her backpack and stood on her tiptoes to slide her backpack in with ease.

Jake let his eyes roam all over her body.

Olivia could feel it, but to her Jake had always been kind of creepy, his awkwardness with interactions just made Olivia think he was just one of those people watchers. Which he was. But he starred, in the end, she didn't like him and he didn't like her, so she didn't feel uncomfortable.

It was just normal Jake.

"You look good today." Jake stated.

"Thanks." Olivia replied with a tight smile.

She wore Kim Possible pants that were a bright, jean blue, and a tight cream undershirt along with dirt brown hiking boots.

They're supposed to go hiking tomorrow.

Olivia looked at the filled seats, that were occupied just 2-3 rows more in the back.

A clique that she was friends with, that appreciated the same taste in music as she, and directly behind Jake's seat, sat Fitzgerald Grant III.

Fitz attended their middle school way before she, when she came in at 7th grade and met Jake, Fitz was one of her best friends along with Luke.

Fitz and Luke were geeks that got the best grades in the school, but over the years they kind of drifted apart. Still civil towards one another, but Luke got conceded with his more than proficient, academic performances and became prideful. Olivia still likes them both, but she's moved on. "Alright, we're taking attendance, when you're called say 'here'." Olivia's advisor declared.

As the bus ride continued Olivia's energetic mood began to settle. The last hour of it was fun though. They all joked, and sang along to well known songs and even broke out 2008 Lil Wayne.

Alex sang along to Sunday Candy with everyone else in the back of the bus while Olivia rapped the verses.

X

Once apon arriving to the Vermont lodge the two busses unloaded every senior and teacher there was.

The seniors were told to place all of their items in one room. Everyone's limbs were tired from the cardboard-like chairs that the bus offered. And this 50 something year old was talking their ears off about the rules and shit. Most of the students created side conversations, now being excited for this trip.

The boys rooming groups were called and they all left, leaving the girls to be directed.

Once the Olivia's friends were called they began to hoot and screech with excitement.

Olivia had a huge group of friends and they all put each other down on their personal rooming lists, so obviously they were all rooming with each other except two of the girls that were in their friend group.

Their spots had been taken by girls who used to be in their group. Olivia liked them, Olivia didn't cause drama, the other girls in the group did. Olivia was just glad to be rooming with her best friend out of everyone else in their friend group, Elise.

They talked shit about everyone and created daily inside jokes, the only difference between the two is Elise was on the more shy side if she didn't know you.

They got upstairs to their living quarters for the next 24 hours.

"Readyyyy to get some D-I-C-K tonight ladies?!" Olivia exclaimed, turning to show her backside while twerking. She rotated in between gyrating her hips slowly, and moving in circles.

Everyone laughed.

"Ok, we get it you like penis." Elise acted annoyed.

"Yo, who the FUCK snores at night?" Olivia demanded.

"Zoey!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Alright, you're out Zo, get packing, get the fuck out." Olivia said with a straight face.

Everyone made jokes and caught up with each other while passing around snacks they had brought along and things they purchased while they stopped at a rest area.

They hung out until it was time to get packed like sardines on the bus again. And adventure to some Vermont shuttle to take them up a mountain.

Again, Olivia sought out for the back seats and grabbed her own seat in the shuttle with Jake settling for a seat in front of her. Fitz was on the other side of the shuttle one seat behind her, and her friends scattered in sets that were in front of her.

On the ride, the view was beautiful. There was a beautiful contrast of colors between ash greys of the mountain, to the vibrant greens of flaky trees that seemed to shrink the higher the altitude became. The blue. She didn't know specifically where, but there was blue, everywhere her ocular lenses could take in its resilient undertones and it made her… happy.

She wouldn't mind living here, getting to breathe Vermont's filtered air.

The higher the shuttle got, the more slanted the train car became, defying gravity so one could look like Michael Jackson slanting in mid air.

Olivia got up and completed this action multiples times while laughing, and then gripped the top of the empty back seats and used her upper body strength to lift herself up. In attempts to levitate sideways.  
Fitz got up and laughed joining her and showing his abilities to complete the task she couldn't.

"Nice!" Olivia yelled and applauded at his strength.

He was the captain of the school's football team and he worked out daily. He has a protein fetish or something, it can't be healthy, Olivia thought.

He had by far the best, and most defined body at school. Olivia didn't pay it much attention, being she was Fitz's friend since 7th grade.

"Yo, give me some!" Olivia hollered at Fitz holding her hand in a way one only does if they want a dap.

Fitz dapped her up and they continued to fuck off in the back while other friends joined in.

X

The top of the mountain was freezing. The air whipped every which way and blew white fog into Olivia's face.

She along with every other student entered the warm lodge at the top of the mountain and roamed around. Olivia and her friends wandered around the gift shop. Olivia was feeling the soft fabric of a tie dye Vermont sweatshirt when Fitz walked up next to her.

"What up?" Fitz smiled.

Olivia smiled back, "Nothin' bro. You getting anything?"

Fitz started looking through the racks seemingly unpleased with the options.

Olivia saw the pile of bandana caps they had for sale. One was black with red and orange flames on it. Olivia grabbed it and put it on Fitz's head.

Olivia gasped dramatically causing Fitz to rush to a nearby mirror.

" You look so hot." Olivia clutched at her thin lululemon running jacket and pulled it off her chest biting her lip, fake seductively.

"Yeah, I know." Fitz smiled into the mirror and held up hand guns, clicking his teeth together two times.

"Actually, you're not as cute as you think." Olivia walked over to the pile again and choose an army bandana cap that said, "Vermont is for Lovers, Too." In small, yellow print. Olivia threw it at him and demanded "Put it on."

Fitz did as he was told, tied a knot in the back so it wouldn't slip off and looked up at Olivia.

"Omg!" Olivia squealed.

Fitz gave a confused look.

"No, that's the one, damn you look so hot you make me want to buy one." Olivia laughed.

"Ight let's get em." Fitz took his off and paid for his. Olivia got one for her and they walked out ready to mess around more. They found another little shop with many other seniors in it and found a section with kids toys.

Fitz picked up a toy sling shot and flung an eraser at Olivia.

Olivia doesn't like to lose, or be humiliated, or even dominated by another. So she grabbed the closest thing by her which was a rubber popper.

She peeled back the opening of the toy, held it slanted and fired at Fitz. He was hit in the face and not long after the rest of the seniors in the shop started flinging anything they could while shielding their bodies with racks of clothing , and occasionally grabbing someone else to be their human shield.

X

Once Fitz's friends were all transported up the mountain on different shuttles because they were in different advisories, Olivia and Fitz went back to their normal groups.

Fitz was ALWAYS eating and ordered clam chowder from the little restaurant inside.

Olivia decided to go outside, roam around with some friends.

The wind lashed against her caramel-mocha skin. Her ears became red, and cheeks flushed.

Some friends came up to her and asked her to snap some pics.

She took pictures of her classmates, while trying out every possible angle in every position she could think of.

"Yeah!" Olivia acted like a photographer and squated down, crouching to get a lower angle while the fog was blowing to capture the perfect pic of her classmates.

After the mini photoshoot she went on an adventure with Elise. They jumped down the slippery rocks, some were covered with neon green moss, as others were bare.

Olivia slipped and broke her index fingernail on her right hand.

"Fuck!" Olivia hissed.

Elise having witnessed the whole thing was laughing her ass off.

Olivia gave her the finger and they proceeded to explore.

X

On the way down the mountain everyone departed on the same shuttles. Olivia's shuttle sat in the same spots.

Olivia had her friend Zoey take out a pack of cards so they could play a game.

"What do you want to play?" Zoey asked everyone in the back.

"Go fish!" Olivia exclaimed. It's not like they had room or the counter space to play an intricate game.

"Who the fuck even knows how to play that game anymore?" Olivia's friend Jasmine inquired.

"Shut up." She looked at Zoey and said," Just deal Zo."

After two rounds Fitz was in the game and Olivia took all of his cards.

"Do you have a… seven?" Olivia smirked. She knew he did cuz he can't play cards for shit, she could see all of his numbers.

"What the hell Liv?!" Fitz gave her his two sevens.

"I'm _ **the**_ Queen baby!" Olivia threw down her cards and curtsied, retreating to the very back of the bus to chill.

"And don't ya'll bitches forget it." Olivia added as she slipped into the comfy, black seat. Just staring outside.

The rest of the group, Fitz, Jake, Zoey, and Jasmine continued playing.

X

At diner time all of the seniors were in a fairly big room that had fine-cut wood as welcoming and warm interior.

Olivia felt like she was damn near raised in the country being in this hill billy lodge.

They had animal skulls on the walls and tusks. The seniors were staying in a lodge for average backpackers. Olivia kept eyeing her crush Stephen Finch. Who was on the other side of the room. She's been attracted to him since the first day he attended her school in sophomore year. She zoned out, remembering him walk in her chemistry class. But, he liked the prettiest friend in her group, Imani. Imani had a beautiful creamed coffee complexion, green eyes and moana soft waves that cascaded down her shoulders.

But imani turned him down because she thought he was too cocky.

That same year he found a freshman girlfriend.

Olivia wasn't attracted to anyone else.

Junior year her and Stephen got closer after he broke up with his girlfriend. That disgusting bitch cheated on him.

Olivia shook her head remembering the verbal, physical, and emotional abuse Stephen went through, and she wanted more than anything to give him, even half the love he gives to the girls he has affection for.

Last year her and Stephen were already friends, but Stephen's possessive girlfriend had always stunted the growth of their friendship. (Until… he found out she gave some ugly ass loser a blow job in the back of a car and gave up a cheap fuck just for attention… just sayin)

Olivia brought a whole bag filled to the brim with candy, chips, cookies, and anything she could throw in the bag that she thought he would like. She got it with her own money.

She was there to pick up the pieces, comfort him, and when she gave him the gift the next day he wrapped his arms around her small frame and squeezed tight.

He whispered to her in her ear while still holding her, "Thank you." He sounded so small, so fragile, yet so strong and all Olivia could do was breathe in his scent and hold on to his firm back.

But that moment only lasted for however long an interaction lasts when it's just friends.

Not even two weeks after the break up was he talking to a senior, Emily who told Olivia to her face she was just using him for attention.

Olivia informed him about Emily's confession, trying to get his attention in anyway she could.

No one has ever liked her in a way to be more than best friends, she just wanted to feel what it was like, for someone to want her, from someone she also had feelings for.

When Stephen realized Emily was fucking him over and using him, he switch gears and told Olivia he had feelings for her best friend, Elise.

Olivia was heated. How could he have not understood her attraction towards him?

The way in which she would do anything just to make him smile.

"Olivia!" Elise banged on the table, effectively getting her attention.

Olivia looked up into Elise's eyes.

"Looking like That's so Raven having a vision. You ok?" Elise got the whole table laughing.

"Yeah, what the fuck is up with Jasmine?"

"There's not enough space at this here table for her and Ted to sit here, so you know she is over there with Jay crying." Samantha chimed in.

"Ugh, Ted how can you deal?" Elise asked in a painful sounding voice.

"I'm gonna beat Jay's face in." Ted tried to say sinisterly.

"No, you won't, shut the fuck up Ted." Olivia slammed down her fork, not pleased with the food options and opted out for her glass of ice water.

Ted laughed quietly at Olivia's ability to see through bull shit he really hated jay though. Whenever Jasmine got upset she would run to Jay in attempts to make Ted jealous to get attention.

It worked.

The whole group was fed up with Jasmine and Jasmine knew it.

X

The group was still sitting at the table when Elise showed the group a picture of Fitz on top of a mountain, shirtless, wearing his army bandana cap.

Olivia grabbed the phone and stood up yelling Fitz's name across the room.

Once they made eye contact she showed him the picture and clutched it in between her breasts dramatically, and mouthed, 'Call me.' While making a phone with her right hand and holding it up to her mouth emphasising that he should "call her".

This got Stephen's attention and she was ecstatic on the inside.

Her and Stephen weren't in the best of places though.

A week before school she texted him, saying she had feelings for him. Asking if he wanted to hang out sometime.

He replied saying, "Yeah, we should chill."

Olivia texted back asking when he wanted to get together, but he never answered.

She got the hint.

He didn't even open the text.

She still for whatever reason liked him. She didn't want to with all her being, but it was inevitable.

Fitz blew her a kiss and yelled, "It's all for you baby!"

Olivia caught the kiss and pretended to eat it dramatically.

Her whole table laughed. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with you, you're so weird!" Elise exclaimed.

"Beats being basic." Olivia shrugged as she dug in to dessert.

X

The next day the advisories were split up individually. They began summiting the mountain, taking pictures along the way, sharing stories with classmates.

Once at the top she saw Stephen. He came over to her and they looked at the beautiful view.

"Hey, Steve… I just wanted to apologize for-"

"Nah, it's cool." Stephen cut her off with a wink. "Can you take a picture of me?"

"No prob." Olivia smiled 1,000 Watts and made a photoshoot out of it.

"Tilt your head… yep, yep, ok poke your ass out a little." Olivia directed and Stephen followed.

They were laughing hysterically.

Olivia had him look through all of them and he found his favorite.

"I'm posting this one!" Stephen exclaimed.

"Photo Creds, boi!" Olivia told him.

"Of course." Stephen said as he and Olivia sat and ate their provided lunches.

"Ham or turkey? I swear if you say the wrong one… I'll hate you."

"Ham."

"Ewwww!" Olivia screeched. "You're nasty, I think I have ham."

"I got turkey. Just give me yours." Stephen compromised.

"I already took a bite."

"Me too, who cares I did too."

They swapped sandwiches.

Stephen took a big bite of his looking out into the view while Olivia stared at the already bitten sandwich ecstatic that he would even trade.

But she honestly didn't know where his mouth has been so she had to ask.

"You have aids?"

Stephen started choking. He almost spit out his food, but tried to hold it in, and Olivia was dead serious judging by the look on her face as he was trying not to laugh.

He calmed himself momentarily allowing his muscles to be relaxed, so he could swallow his food.

He then burst out laughing shaking his head, "No!"

A smile grew on Olivia's face. She was enjoying seeing him laugh, but knowing she was the reason for his laughter.

X

The rest of the trip was amazing. Olivia was really enjoying her time in Vermont and hopefully making an impression on Stephen.

Everyone packed on the bus, this time seniors had the option of choosing their own bus. Lucky for her Jake didn't know that until after he'd settled.

Fitz and Stephen were behind her.

Other smooth talking trouble makers were in the back.

The ride home was entertaining. With speakers bumping all the right songs to the conversations, and truth or dare's.

Things were finally looking up for Olivia she really felt a connection with Stephen.

Stephens attention was being held by Brianna, one of the girls that she roomed with and she knew since 7th grade along with most of the others. Olivia did not like the way stephen was looking at Brianna.

What did she have that Olivia didn't?

Brianna and Stephen even had their own sound effect. They came up with from who knows where.

Olivia was getting annoyed so she just chatted with Fitz. Fitz was on the other side of the bus, so they could have a face-to-face conversation.

Olivia forgot how funny and easy to talk to Fitz was.

He got her to the point of tears and her stomach ached from laughing so much.

"Hey, where your bandana cap?" Fitz asked gently.

"It's in my bag." Olivia smiled.

"Get it."

Olivia got hers and put hers on not after making a scene of getting it in her bag and vying for Stephens attention.

She returned to Fitz while he got his. Olivia took it out of his hands and sat in the seat next to him on her knees because Fitz was so tall.

She gently slid the cap over his head and tied it tight in the back.

He looked like he was going to enlist right there in that moment.

"If I saw you wearing this cap and a uniform after WWII and you kissed me while I was out in the city cheering for our honorable men, I would've made you mine." Olivia randomly said.  
"Why during that time period?" Fitz looked into her eyes.

Olivia touched out with her right hand smoothing out his shirt and "fixing" it while answering.

" I don't know you just remind me of one of those hot soldiers in those black and white photos you know?" Olivia looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Did Olivia Pope just say that I Fitzgerald Grant III am… ATTRACTIVE?" Fitz's eyes bulged out and his words caught the attention of those closeby.

Olivia started laughing hysterically, "Boy you thought!" Olivia was almost choking she was laughing so hard, "You really thought… I… wasted one of my brain cells on… attraction… for YOU?!"

Olivia stopped laughing suddenly and said, "You're right… will you marry me?"

Fitz loved her sarcasm and couldn't help but to be infected by her edge.

"I will marry you, but promise me this, I having never been touched by a perverted female will vow to maintain abstinence, therefore we will live a long life of celibacy."

"Fuck that!" Olivia laughed.

They continued to talk and joke around for the remainder of the bus ride.

X

 **Three Days Later**

Olivia asked for Fitz's shirtless pic in their group chat because she thought it was hilarious. Then, Zoey and Imani started asking if Olivia liked Fitz. Olivia jokingly said yes and played it up the more the conversation progressed. Saying comments of, "I really like Fitz, why can't you guys support me?" Effectively mind tricking her friends. For whatever reason playing games with other brought her pleasure.

Elise texted Olivia privately sharing confessions of uncontrollable laughter, and all the other girls were asking her if she actually liked Fitz.

The next day in school she talked with Fitz at lunchtime. Moving closely to him and acting flirty on the outside, but what she was really telling him was her plan.

Her friends observed intently while Elise masked her laughter.

There wasn't any drama in her small ass school! It was boring and she wanted to fuck with her friend group, and who knows, maybe the whole grade.

Olivia leaned into Fitz's ear, her straight hair brushed against the tight polo that covered his chest.

"Hey, my whole friend group besides Elise thinks I like you, and vice versa, um… would you be interested in being my fake boyfriend?" Olivia's lips lingered next to the shell of his ear as her eyes roamed his face his lips quivered quickly as he thought of a response.

"Yes! Of course I'll help you fuck with your friends, and potentially this whole school."

"Yes!" Olivia did a little dance, trying to make herself comfortable, she sat on his lap awkwardly, stole a piece of paper he had in a small stack next to his binder and jotted down her number.

Olivia didn't know what else to say or how to leave the situation without too much awkwardness, so she just held up her palm flat and Fitz got the message.

They high fived each other so hard the slap hurt, but it made an awesome sound so they didn't care.

"Text you later babe." Fitz blew her kisses.

"Ditto, babe." Olivia laughed at this new fake relationship and then realized she's never been in a relationship and quickly ran back to him. Sitting next to him.

"Fitz, actually what do people in relationships do? Like how do I become a girlfriend? Or how do I… treat you, or what do I do with you?" Olivia rambled rapidly.

"Hey, it's fine just be you, it's fake you'll be fine."

"But, I want to make it believable…" Olivia was disappointed in herself for being so inexperienced.

"We will, you know I've only dated Jenell, and… anyways I am not the one you should be asking that question to." Fitz's ex had cheated on him with another senior, Trent. Fitz was beside himself, but he believed time heals wounds, maybe doing this stupid prank with Olivia can help him have fun and turn his attention elsewhere..

"Ok, ttyl boi." Olivia walked away determined to just be herself and not stress over being in a fake relationship.

X

 **Later that night**

Olivia's phone chimed and greeted her with, "Hey it's Fitz."

She opened the message and typed back, "Hey boyyy! What should I put you in as my contact?"

After the message was sent she was presented with a blue bubble.

Thank God he has an Iphone. Olivia thought out loud. Where she lives doesn't have the best signals, so imessage is very helpful.

In lightning speed Fitz typed back, "Daddy."

Another bubble popped up from him, "Definitely daddy."

"I put you in as 'Daddy Cakes' with a cake emoji." Olivia replied.

"Alright what should I change it to?" Fitz requested.

"Hmm… I don't know… When you have sex what is a name u want to call a girl?" Olivia asked.

"Dude how on earth would I know?"

"What's a name you want to say?"

"I don't know!"

"Don't use exclamation points on me! Boy I'm tryna help, fine just put 'Olivia' with a dumb ass emoji, damn guys are always basic." Olivia laughed out loud before sending the text.

"What would you wanna be called?"

"Mami, so I can call him Papi, but I kind of envisioned it with… like a spanish or black guy. And you're not, so that won't work. Just pick whatever idc."

"What do you envision a white guy saying, and doing?"

"I have no idea! I had a bad experience with one… never again hbu?"

"I have no idea, I'm way too awkward." Fitz sighed while typing on his screen.

"What did you say to Jenell?" Olivia's text caused his phone to vibrate.

"Idk we usually stuck to Fitz, and Jenell unless we were trying to make people around us uncomfortable, then she might call me dad or daddy or something like that but it was rare cause it feels fucking weird."

Olivia laughed out loud at his confession and had to ask,

"Did u guys flirt? Cuz I have NO idea how to do that."

Fitz shook his head reading her last message and typed, "Dude you're better off than me, idk how to do this shit. I'm heckin lost. Like I said I'm awkward af, even for a white teenage nerd."

They both laughed at Fitz's message.

Olivia wrote "What do you mean!? I'm so awkward sitting on your lap I had no idea what to say."

The message delivered and soon followed another by her, "I've never been in a relationship."

Fitz eyes bulged out of his sockets when he read that, he didn't believe it.

"Wait really? Never once?"

"Nope." "Anyways… you and Jenell... U know… do it, before you guys broke up?"

Olivia wanted to change the subject and was happy Fitz got the message when she saw his next reply, "Nope, that's the other thing we didn't really get anywhere in that way, I'm too awkward to make a move and we were always in public, like I only went into her house once for like 5 mins and the one time she came to mine my family was there. Plus her dad is huge doesn't like dudes dating his daughter and loves to shoot."

Olivia chuckled softly and decided to learn more about her fake bf.

"Hey, since you know we're fake dating I think we should actually know things about each other,

What's your fav color, food, and what's your middle name?"

Fitz's response didn't take long, "green, fav food (Ik this sounds all snobby and gay, but don't judge it's good I've only had it once) steak au poivre, and middle name's Thomas.

Ok, Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the favorite food.

"Ok, what's yours?" Fitz inquired.

"White, popcorn (DON'T FUCKING JUDGE!) Middle name's Carolyn."

"Nice. What else don't we know about each other? Also, popcorns not food." Fitz pondered until his phone lit up.

"Popcorn is my favorite food, therefore it is food! Have you ever watched gay porn?"

"What the fuck?" Fitz yelled out loud and chuckled at her spontaneity.

"Um… no, no, no. I'm straight, ENTIRELY, have you?"

Olivia's next reply shocked him.

"Yep."

Before Fitz could ask Olivia sent another question. "Hmmm you like cheese?"

Fitz sent the laughing emojis, "Um yeah I'm a fan, hbu?"

"Yes, I am too kind sir."

Olivia fired another, "Given the chance who in the school, besides me would you exterminate?"

Fitz shook his head, "Ok, first of all I would not kill you even if you were an option, prolly Trent, and even then I wouldn't kill him, just beat the living shit outta him. Hbu?"

Olivia sent laughing emojis. "Trent?! Um I would Mia, honestly one less of her in the world… I'm doing a service for this country."

Fitz looked at the screen with a cracked smile, glad to know someone else was as cynical as him.

"Actually u know what, you're right I'm going with Bret instead. On the off chance he meets a female version of himself, I don't want them to stay in the gene pool."

"Good One! ;-) His head is so fucking Huge!" Olivia was laughing hysterically.

"Ik, and he just keeps shoveling food into his black hole of a mouth. Oh my God and then when we're in a goddamn science class or even math he'll answer questions ppl ask the teacher or he'll say some stupid shit like, "oh yeah well what about black holes" As if he just made an actual point even though he's just displaying how brain dead he is cause he just googled physics and read the first blog that came up. Or sometimes he says, "yeah that's right" after a teacher says something as if he has to agree with it or approve it for it to be true." Fitz had to end his rant. He really disliked that motherfucker.

Olivia's stomach hurt from laughing so much, because she knows exactly what he's talking about.

After her laughing subsided and the stomach contractions died down, hiccups still remained.

"Ok, one person in the grade, who would you fuck?"

"Just in the school or can it be anyone?" Fitz didn't know if he could fully trust her with the info, and to be honest there isn't really anyone special in their school.

"Sure, it can be anyone."

"A pornstar or something but cuz I feel like they'd know what they're doing, and I wouldn't."

"Omg! Me too now that you say that. There's this guy I watch and if I ever met him idc I where we are I would let him have his way with me."

After a couple minutes of no reply she decided to ask another question.

"U like skinny girls or thicker girls?"

Olivia herself was thicker than most of the girls at her school. She thought that guys were supposed to like that but Stephen and other guys she's had crushes on the skinnier girls, with no ass or titties.

"Sorry I was in the shower, and definitely thicker girls all the way, what kind of guys do you prefer?"

"Thicker, def. I could never with a… skinny guy I'd break him."

"That's exactly why I like thicker girls too!'

Olivia and Fitz started talking about their aspirations and future plans. The flow of the convo was so natural it's like they never stopped being friends.

"When you go into the air force and become a sexy pilot just don't turn gay… ok?"

"Actually that's one of my backup plans, becoming a male stripper." Fitz joked wondering how Olivia would respond.

"But seriously they would be lucky to have you in whatever field you pursue. Remember if you want something, say it's yours, work for it and just like that you've got it."

Fitz flashed a brilliant smile when he read the text.

"Thanks."

After Olivia didn't respond, thinking the convo was momentarily on hold Fitz surprised her with his next text.

"Okay… I still can't believe you haven't been in a relationship before. It makes like no sense."

Olivia's face contorted into 50 different folds of confusion.

"How?! Look at me, also white guys don't really like black girls, or at least any I know, cuz that's all there is in this town."

Sometimes Olivia felt very self conscious because she was so different, so she had to play it off, be the funny, charming, and cool black girl so others would accept her and erase all bad stigma they might have had about her race. It was sad, but true. Also the boys seemed to definitely be intimidated, like she wasn't even a normal girl but something that needed extra assistance or something. Although she couldn't understand what that 'extra' thing was causing her to feel insecure.

"Really? Gurl you look fine af."

"It's who you like man, it's who you like… I just told a guy I had feelings for him/was attracted to him. Didn't go so well."

"Who? If it's not too personal."

Olivia was still upset at Stephen and at herself for ever thinking he could be attracted to a disgusting girl like her.

"Ugh, it doesn't matter. I'm pretty much over them.' She lied. "I didn't want to date them or anything, just… you know." Olivia was sure Fitz would comprehend what she was implying. Yes, last year if Stephen asked her she would've said yes, but it's senior year in high school and relationships at this point… have **NO** point.

"What happened then? And good that you're over them, they were prolly dumb or blind."

Olivia rehashed the events and couldn't help but spill out to Fitz.

She hasn't even told her friends who she liked. Yet she was giving Fitz information only she and Stephen knew of. Just not letting him in on who this mystery man was.

"Ok I felt awful and I was like maybe if I'm skinnier he would like me, or if I was more attractive. But… I can't keep changing myself." Olivia was trying be be her real self.

Fitz's eyes saddened as he read over her confession. He felt the need to find out where she lived and to hold her tight, but that was off the menu so he just settled for momentary comfort.

"No, honestly you would definitely **not** look better if you were skinnier, you actually look really good. Like Idk why you're saying "look at me" like girlllll you're beautiful.

"Thanks Fitz, you're ok when it comes to looks as well."

They both chuckled and said goodnight.

X

 **The Next Day At School**

"Hey Fitsy!" Olivia bumped her hips into his and laughed at his facial expression.

It was the beginning of the day and Fitz looked fresh in a black polo, dark wash jeans, his chains and new J's.

"Hey beautiful." His voice was still husky from sleep, while smirking he towered over her and gave her a hug. It was soft as he didn't know what she was comfortable with.

She possessively slammed his body into hers as Stephen walked past them.

Which caught Stephen's peripheral vision.

Stephen couldn't believe not even a month after  
Olivia confessed her attraction and feelings for him, she was with… Fitz but then again Olivia was friends with everyone so, maybe it's just a hug.

Olivia smiled up at Fitz and he smiled back.

Classmates were observing their interaction and it was hilarious.

"This shit is gonna be so fun babe." Olivia drew out the "babe" in a sultry way that made Fitz' blood rushing in certain places.

He got embarrassed but brushed it off blaming it on whatever he could make up in his head.

"I know! Can we have fake fights?" Fitz leaned toward her small ear that was covered with some of her hair.

Olivia laughed at Fitz' question and looked up at the deteriorating ceiling tiles "thinking" with a hand up to her chin, after about 10 seconds concluded, " What's a fake relationship without fake fighting?!"

Fitz chuckled. "May I walk you to class, Me Lady?"

"Why certainly, My kind sir."

 **I already know my writing is trash, I'm just trying to evolve my abilities.**

 **Anyways I was wondering if anyone knew of a FF with Fitz, and he and Mellie were friends for some years and I think they were involved, but Mellie dated her boss, or slept with him (I think it was Andrew Nichols) Idfk. But Fitz tries to understand Mellies actions by having sex with some sex worker or something and he changes his name and appearance to go undercover by having sex (sexual therapy?)or something idfk I thought I read it but I can't find it anywhere... that was a bad summary but I honestly forget how it went.**


	7. The King of Louisiana

**Hey ya'll just giving a warning this is a slave story! It has some harsh language so do not read, especially if stories about slavery or enslavement disgusts you and/or makes you feel sad or angry. Anyways this chapter starts out fairly slow... so bear with it... or x out the tab it doesn't matter. Welp Thank you, and happy reading.**

 **Louisiana (Baton Rouge) 1838**

It was a beautiful day. The spring flowers were just at their peak, the lush grass moved highly when the southern breeze wisped by. The swampy waters gave birth to swampy trees, those trees stood tall, their flexible branches shimmered slightly as the wind combed through their relaxed spanish moss that dangled from every tree, vying for attention. The fields of cotton were hot and filled with an overwhelming amount of slaves. The Grant Plantation was the biggest in Louisiana. Their lineage and family name dated back for centuries. Everyone in all of the south knew of the Grant Plantation as he was a respected man who was Governor of Louisiana, he wanted to run for President but with his marriage he would never be sworn in. He just had to settle for now and hope one day his son, Fitzgerald Grant III would bring the Grant name to the White House.

"Hello, darling." Big Gerry as the slaves and everyone in the south referred to him whispered in his wife's ear. He pressed the front of his body to her back and exhaled. He was working himself to the bone trying to make his late father and grandfather proud.

His wife turned around in his arms and smiled. Her shimmering white teeth contrasted so beautifully with her dark chocolate complexion.

Her name was Ernestine.

One would think a black wife to a white man would be much disrespected, but not Ernestine.

She was the most beautiful woman in Louisiana and commanded attention from any man, no matter what race. With the lightest brown eyes and an island accent that followed. They desired her taste and touch. They fantasized about running the pads of their fingertips along the soft freckles of her cheeks, down to the dip of her dimples right before making her laugh to put them on display; to her strong jaw line that proceeded to her slender neck.

Her hair was braided individually down her back to display her experience in life, as she never let a blade run across any of her wispy strands.

She was a Queen and even the white women knew it. She didn't settle for being just a man's wife, like other southern belles but having grown up a slave saw lying around as pure laziness.

She was active in all of the activities with the ladies in town and often was invited to galas and balls.

But most importantly she was the active president of the Junior League of Louisiana.

Her job was to open up her home and host meetings for the other women in her Baton Rouge.

Other women that held similar titles to what Ernestine Grant has in other states, only invited rich, prissy wives as only status and the fear of neighbors whispers ignited a hurried need to shun everyone that was not a part of their class.

welcomed any and everybody, white and black, and white women came. At first the only white woman to come was a cousin of Big Gerry's but word spread like wildfire and soon racial prejudices and stereotypes left the black name, if only for Ernestine.

She was originally a house slave for the Grants. Initially, their great-great-great grandfather came from Italy in search for a better life.

Being an immigrant himself he knew better than whip or hurt a man because of his skin color, or race. His ancestors were captured and that black man had no control over whose womb he would have came from. Giovanni Leonardo Grant Mancini taught his children how to treat others, taught them how to treat "slaves" but he saw them as equal. With discipline to keep them working.

He knew he was wrong for owning slaves in the first place but told of himself repeatedly that he was helping them. Treating them with kindness, teaching them how to read secretly and even holding seasonal olympic games. Everyone tended to grow tired from the constant cycle of harvesting crops and picking cotton, so one year Giovanni decided to introduce latin culture to the slaves, and his family. Everyone, even the women, with swollen bellies ready to go into labor hushed the offspring that vacated in their wombs to participate in these fun and exciting games. This was a time to look forward to. They included boxing, wrestling, horse racing, running, javelin throwing, disc tossing, and swimming.

That became a Grant tradition every year the summer Olympic games would be held and other plantation owners were encouraged to come, bring their best slaves and compete. The winner of a category would take $200 worth of the owners main crop/production. In this case the Grant family would give $200 in cotton if they lost, but rarely did that ever happen. It was a fun activity that other plantation owners looked forward to and betting on their slaves gave them great pleasure. The only rule they had to follow under the Grant household was to be respectful of all. Including slaves. Many turned their head away at these rules, smacking the back of their properties head and cursing loudly for not winning the games, they were escorted kindly out of the Grant estate, never to be called back again.

So many white people had an undying hatred for their inferior slaves, and one would think the Grant family would get more shit for their, Nigger Loving selves, but they were so rich and held so much influence that no one would dare go against them. With Grant's connections and the intelligence of his whole estate combined, his slaves and others before him who were brought up in the Grant estate basically created every modern day device with math and sciences to help them with their hard labor. Grant sold these inventions with the family name on them and when asked always took pride in the work of his slaves, as he saw himself as their father, their leader, and their teacher.

"Hello, darling." Ernestine mocked with her head slightly tilted to the right while she gazed in her husband's eyes.

Big Gerry gave Ern a soft kiss on her plump lips and stopped when he heard a screech.

Ern smiled against Big Gerry's lips and they both chuckled. They broke the kiss gently and turned to a horrified Fitzgerald Grant III.

"Ewwwwww." Fitz drew out and shook his head while attempting to run away.

"Get over here!" Ern huffed as she grabbed Fitz up in her arms swiftly. "Give momma some kisses."

Fitz screamed as his mother and father attacked his face with kisses. Ern held him tight to her bosom and squeezed disappointed in her sons rapid growth.  
"You're getting very big Fitzgerald, have you been sneaking sweets?"

"No, Aibileen just gives them to me, if I ask nicely." Fitz smiled and batted his eyes. He gave that look that no mother could refuse of her baby boy.

Although Fitz was turning eight this month she would always cuddle him like her baby.

"Mother, please let me go I wish to go play with my friends."

With a wet kiss on the cheek, Ern put Fitz down.

The minute his italian leather covered feet hit the ground he was off and headed towards the fields.

His face lit up when he saw his best friend, Olivia.

"Hello Livvie!"

"Hello, Fitzy!" Olivia giggled because she knew it got on his nerves when people called him that.

She didn't know this but he didn't mind as much when she called him that.

"Let's go out to the swamps!" Fitz said excitedly while hugging Olivia. He got to see her everyday, but she was never allowed to sleep in his room for a sleepover. Olivia's mother, Maya worked in the Big House, so she slept downstairs along with a couple of kitchen staff that had to get up in early mornings.

Olivia liked to sleep in her own home. A respectably comfortable but small shack where about 50 others resided. There were about 4 - 5 people that vacated just one of these shacks, but after a while they didn't seem to mind.

Olivia loved to be tucked in to bed by the deep raspy tone of her father. She cuddled with her older brother, Samuel and he rocked her back and forth.

They both grew relaxed under the smooth vibrating wave of their fathers expressive yet soothing voice.

Big Gerry had taught him how to read, so every so often he'd acquire a new book to change things up during the night routine. Olivia's sister was married. Her name was Abigail, she worked in the fields by day and lived in a shack with her husband.

Olivia was mad when her beloved sister moved out, but her big brother Sam took no time in distracting her.

"On an adventure?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Yes."

Olivia nodded and got up from the grass which she was making dolls out of.

"Olivia when we get back can you please make me one?" Fitz said pointing to her corn husked, grassy doll whose arms were tied together by stretchy weeds.

"Yes." Olivia nodded proudly, keen to share her work with yet another friend.

Olivia quickly pushed down Fitz and started to run. "Race you there!"

Fitz got up and kicked off his shoes, he began to run after Olivia and felt the slick blades of freshly cut grass skim the bottom of his virgin feet. This connection with nature made him feel a tingling sensation, and his feet picked up even faster. He caught up with Olivia but at the first sign of losing she made it her mission to prevail and run even faster.

She made it to the swamp and dragged her feet in so the water pushed back every step she took as she caught her breath.

Fitz followed her motions and they stood silently listening to the rasp of the flies, the chirp of crickets, and the swoop of bird's wings as they called out to their lovers.

Fitz saw Olivia's hand as it dangled next to her side. She was watching a dragonfly jump from lily pad to lily pad, her attention fully captivated.

Fitz slid his soft hand into her rough, more calloused hands. She reminded him slightly of his mother. Who used to work in the fields for a great bit and still wears yellow stained palms, thick with bubbly scars from picking cotton.

The sun dried up her hands and made the a lazy saxophone yellow imprint, forever scaring her palm.

He didn't want that for Olivia. She was too beautiful, too amazing to ever endure the long days his mother had to.

Everytime he thought about her picking another plant of cotton his eyes watered.

 **FLASHBACK**

One day about a few months ago Olivia's brother was sick. He couldn't even leave bed he was vomiting everywhere. Olivia didn't want him to get in trouble for not picking his daily weight of cotton, so she went into the fields. She picked and plucked until her hands were red with blood.

Fitz came out that day like every other to play with her only he didn't see her waiting for him in the grass, so he went to search.

He asked her father whom was nursing Samuel back to health, and he asked her sister who was cooking lunch for her husband, but no one knew where she was.

He went to the fields and asked around.

An old man whose name was Jim, pointed to large plants of cotton with thick, dried fingers when Fitz asked him.

Fitz looked along the line of his finger and saw a struggling Olivia determined at her task ahead.

He ran over and immediately saw the blood covering her hands. She was crying.

She tried to keep quiet, not to disturb anyone.

Fitz was seething in anger.

He wondered how his friend could do this to herself.

He yelled at her and they got into a heated argument.

Finally he took the matter into his own hands and went to Olivia's father. He requested some natural ointment, used on usually new cotton pickers, when their hands are pure and have never endured the prickling pain of a sacred thorn.

He sprinted back to Olivia.

Dried off her hands with a nearby cloth that laid across the red brick of a nearby well.

She hissed repeatedly but clenched her teeth together in an attempt to stay strong.

Olivia flinched when she felt a sting, and then another. She opened her eyes to see Fitz was crying.

His salty tears splashed into her vulnerable cuts.

"Why are you crying?" Olivia asked.

"Because Livvie, you're hurt." Fitz wiped his tears and continued at the task at hand.

He dipped two of his small fingers in the tub of ointment and rubbed the thick sheen through his palms.

Gently, he spread it onto Olivia's palms and massaged them softly.

Only stopping when he heard her wince. He willed himself to stop crying like Olivia did and channel the strength he wished was naturally bestowed to him. His quite mews came to staggered sniffles.

"Promise me you will NEVER pick cotton again!"

"Fitz you do not understand, my brother does and my daddy."

"Olivia my mom is like you." Fitz pressed up his finger to her forearm in attempts to remind her of his lineage.

Although Fitz was fair in complexion he was still half black.

"Olivia I am like you."

"No, you are like them... Fitz you will never be whipped."

Fitz sighed and gave her a hug like the ones his mother gives him.

"I will never let anyone lay a whip to your back!" Fitz announced loudly for any and everyone to hear.

Many cotton pickers heard Fitz's claim and shook their head, others smiled softly and wanted to believe deep down that he would never let that happen.

The Grant family was known for their kindness, but if certain things were to happen Big Gerry was not afraid to show his authority.

He knew he shouldn't hurt his property but he had to be their boss to remind them that he was not their friend, he had to make sure they knew their level of life was below his to make sure their production was met to the south's needs.

 **PRESENT**

Fitz continued to hold her hand.

"Olivia I got you a birthday present." The words rushed out of Fitz's mouth before he could take them back.

Olivia squealed with delight and let go of Fitz's hand while forcibly tackling him to the ground and laying on top of him while holding him in a bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Olivia chanted loudly but was quickly shushed by Fitz.

"Olivia, you mustn't know what I have told you! Mother told me not to tell you, but I cannot keep any secrets from you."

Olivia smiled and shut her lips, she sat up on both of her knees while looking at him expectedly.

Fitz failed to understand her commanding look so she finally let out a long breathe and inched toward his ear.

"What did you get me?"

Olivia was 6 years old and turning 7 in less than a week. It had been one of the most popular topics of conversation for almost two months now. Fitz's birthday was a day after her's they were a year, and one day apart.

"I can't tell you." Fitz giggled and put his hand to his mouth to trap his mischievous laughter in.

"Okay, then I won't tell you what I am getting you for your birthday."

Olivia looked in the opposite direction of Fitz and criss crossed her arms in a defensive position.

"Okay Livvie all I can tell you is I got you a very special necklace. It was made by… um mother says… agarwood. It was shipped all the way from Asia."

Fitz used his hands to get his point across. His animated gestures only served to light Olivia's face up even more.

"Now, what did you get me?" Fitz charmed with his signature sly smile.

"You know how my father brought be to the shops last week?"

"Yes."

"Well… I found a rare pin… and I can't tell you anymore because it's a secret."

Fitz was pleased and both smiled and stared into eachothers eyes.

"Fitz!" A loud voice brought both of them out of their trance and they ran toward the calling.

"What are you's chiltin doin down here? Massa wants you in the Big House Fitzgerald, and you." The elder man pointed to Olivia.

"You get on your sunday best we's have a guest."

"Yes'm" Both said simultaneously and hurried to get ready for the important guest.

"Massa! Someone is coming to the house, did you invite a guest?" Jonathan, the south's most talented blacksmith who also happened to be Big Gerry's slave inquired.

"No, you know we have to leave in a few days I am trying to spend time with my family before the long journey."

"Would you like me to send them back?"

"No Johnathan, let them come the lord says, to welcome others with open arms. That is what we will always do."

Jonathan nodded and went back to his workshop.

The dust was rising from the dried, dirt ground. The wooden wheels turned and as the coachman whipped the long, strong chaffed back of the horses.

The slaves working in the fields and in the front gardens of the house stopped working to look at the carriage approaching, and after they realized there was no wind to relieve them of the sun's continuous lashing as they observed the arrival of this mysterious guest, they continued their task at hand.

After a drawn out and much anticipated approach the coachman stopped the horses.

Ernestine was already out on the porch having heard loud whispers of someone's arrival and stood out front ready to greet the visitor.

The coachman opened the doors of the carriage and as he opened the doors, steps came out so a long legged, pale frame dressed in only Europe's finest could exit the car while not savagely jumping down.

As soon as the woman exited the carriage Big Gerry knew who it was and was excited more than ever.

"There's my beautiful sister!" Big Gerry screamed for all the world to hear.

Elizabeth Grant was one of the three children their parents brought into the world… sadly their middle sibling, their brother Charles passed at the age of 10 from scarlet fever.

"Tommy!" Elizabeth yelled with an even bigger voice than her brothers and ran over to him without a second thought. Her coachman behind her struggling with carrying all of her belongings.

Ernestine eyed Elizabeth Grant up and down suspiciously.

Thomas was Big Gerry's middle name, no one called him 'Tommy' but she guessed it was just a family thing.

She had never met his sister because she lived in Paris ever since Big Gerry took over the family plantation.

When she heard he had a child and was openly sleeping with a black woman she became disgusted.

Her father taught them how to treat niggers in a nice way, but their mother never liked them.

She followed her mother's silent advice and courted only with those of a respectable gene pool.

A sleek blue blooded, family was what she wanted, not the mixing of races.

Elizabeth jumped on Big Gerry and he welcomed her hug as he held her tight to his chest and didn't let her go.

After a minute she opened her eyes, feet still off the ground hanging on to her brother's shoulders and caught the direct gaze of a woman who immediately reminded her of an queen just in a darker form.

Maybe the reincarnation of Cleopatra.

She patted Big Gerry's shoulders and he got the memo.

He gently put her down with a smile on his face and she gave one back.

"What are you doing here, little sis?"

"I wanted to see you. It's been over 13 years and I needed to come back for a bit."

"How was Paris? How are you? You look simply exquisite, Toby! Toby!"

"Yes, massa."

"Toby go get Fitz right now!" Big Gerry walked over to Toby and whispered, "Tell everyone to get on their sunday best, we have a very special guest."

Toby hurried across the vast land, wobbling to children playing in the grass.

"Tell everybody massas sister is here, we are to be dressed like we do on Sunday. Go tell everyone."

The four kids got up and began to deliver the news.

Toby wobbled on his leg. He couldn't help it. During his time with his former slave owner he'd attempted to run away with a couple of others, sadly he was caught by a slave catcher, and his leg found itself in between the teeth of a dog. It never healed properly after that.

But that was before Fitzgerald Grant II bought him.

He traveled to the swamp where many women would wash clothes and where some people would bathe when they had the chance to.

He flicked back the brush and saw an inappropriate scene.

Olivia's sunbaked sun cocooned into Fitz's soft palm.

He interrupted them at once, "What are you's chiltin doin down here? Massa wants you in the Big House Fitzgerald, and you."

The children jumped. They looked as though they were caught stealing from a cookie jar.

"You get on your sunday best we's have a guest."

Both compiled and ran with red embarrassment marking their sunkissed faces.

"How about you rest from your long journey before you meet the whole family?" Big Gerry said nervously as he eyed his watch. He was the only one with Elizabeth and it was quiet with only his house slaves tending to their wants.

"I slept my whole way here, although my fragile frame is quite sore, I would very much like to meet your family-"

"Fitzgerald, honey, I-." Ernastein walked in interrupting. "Oh, hello." Ernestine said with an even and welcoming tone.

"And who are you?" Elizabeth couldn't help herself but who was this nigger and why was she referring to her brother as "honey"?

"Lizzie do not talk to my wife in that manner please."

Now, Elizabeth really couldn't hide her disgust as her face contorted into multiple folds while her eyes bulged, her lips ran downward like lipstick dripping off a clowns wet face. Her frown completed the point that blatantly came across.

Elizabeth cleared her throat and bit her tongue.

Ernastein looked at Elizabeth's normal antics and walked over to Big Gerry.

She pecked at his pink lips and sat in a chair eyeing Elizabeth. She wanted to move from this awkward stage and show Elizabeth that she was just as human as her.

Elizabeth let go of her tongue. "Isn't marrying a nigger illegal?"

Big Gerry gasped as Ernestine's face remained in a poker. Her lips stayed unmoved.

"Elizabeth! Apologize to her now!"

The tone, and bass of his authoritative voice did not intimidate Elizabeth as she saw right through him. He was weak.

"I am… sorry-"

"Ernestine, people call me Ernie for short, and to answer your ignorant question, yes marrying a beautiful, dark skinned african woman like me is very illegal in this here south, but it turns out if you show the southern court, Genesis 1 chapter 27 and John 13:34 as well as every other passage about human equality and pay them a great deal of cash, it suddenly becomes legal."

Elizabeth was dumbstruck at how smooth and eloquently Ernestine talked.

Her face gave her inner thoughts away, yet again.

She bit her tongue for the second time that day.

She underestimated this… "thing" and now she was looking less educated, but she wasn't going to let that bring down her mood she loved her brother and she was not in the mood to be bothered by such a barbaric animal.

"Honey, dear did you need something when you came in?" Big Gerry stroked his wife's hand with such tenderness and looked into her eyes with such care that Elizabeth became first, uncomfortable, then secondly it turned into anger. No man ever looked at her in such a manner.

"Yes, I have the last meeting of the month tomorrow and I wanted to know if you'd like me to cancel because we have such an important guest here."

Ernastein smiled at Elizabeth and winked.

'Why is she being so nice?' Elizabeth had to ask herself and the as the answer was formulating in her mind all thoughts went to the back lost in a sudden exclamation, "Hi, I'm Fitz!"

Elizabeth looked up to see a bright, blue eyed, skinny, suntanned, blonde boy.

Elizabeth could tell he was Ernestine'[s from the smooth, almost light peanut butter tan he sported.

The breath in Elizabeth's throat caught.

"Hi, Fitz." She looked him up and down. He was the spitting image of his father, he would've been just perfect if he was 100% purebred.

"Fitz, go give your Aunt Elizabeth a hug." Big Gerry directed and smiled to ease away any tension Fitz may have felt.

Fitz inched towards the woman and opened his small arms while leaning forward.

Elizabeth reciprocated holding in a cringe and embraced him slightly.

"Hi, Fitz." Elizabeth wasn't too opposed to learning the interests of her nephew and began slightly gaging his interests.

"I have some toys from Paris that I brought along incase your daddy had any children while I was away, and since he did would you like to see them?"

"Yes!"

Fitz was overjoyed with excitement at the mention of toys.

"Wait, Lizzie you never told us how Paris was."

"It began good, great even, but after a while it was hell." Elizabeth scowled and followed it up with, "Maybe at dinner I could properly explain all of the details."

"That would be great." Everyone smiled and Elizabeth followed the main house slave Tom to where he placed her belongings.

"Wow! You are only…" Fitz counted off the rooms, "Three rooms away from mine!"

"After I show you the toys, may I see your room?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Call me Aunt Elizabeth." She smiled and led Fitz to her room.

She unlocked her biggest bag and ruffled through her belongings.

After a minute or so she pulled out wooden toy figures and a porcelain doll.

"Here is a train set and you can have these wooden animal figures as well."

"Thank you so much Aunt Elizabeth! Can I give some of these toy animals to my friends?"

"Of course." Elizabeth said distracted as she was putting some belongings back into her bag.

"Hey Auntie!"

Elizabeth's actions froze and she looked over to see what he wanted.

"You're putting away that doll… can I have it?"

"Fitz, dolls are for girls, don't be silly."

"It's not for me, it's for my best friend, she's a princess! And sometimes when we play I'm the prince!" Fitz continued his ramble, " I don't like dolls but she is getting me a birthday present and I want to give her more for her birthday because she's got a big surprise for mine"

Elizabeth looked at him and guessed she wouldn't care if he gave it to a fair lady that he seems infatuated by.

"You like this girl don't you?"

"She's my best friend."

Fitz smiled, not knowing the other meaning of his Aunts question.

"Alright give it to her, but make sure the doll is cared for. I got it in Germany and it costed an arm and a leg, they haven't even started selling them to people." Elizabeth finished her rant with, "Now please leave I must rest."

"But don't you want to see my ro-"

"Fitz!"

Fitz jumped, startled by her sharp and loud tone, he backed away. His lip started to quiver from the sudden tone change and tears threatened to spill as he thought he upset her.

"I said please leave, now get you toys and go."

Her voice was cold and scared Fitz to no end he stacked his arms up full with toys but was struggling to get everything.

He left the room to transport the toys, but right as he crossed the threshold of the door and hallway floor he was relieved to see the face of Tom, standing right outside the door waiting. Tom took some of the toys out of Fitz's tired arms and set them in Fitz's room.

He then knocked on Elizabeth's door and asked if he could come in and gather up the remaining gifts for Fitz.

She let him in and the moment his left foot swiveled out of her room she slammed the door as a sign of dismissal and a warning of, "DO NOT DISTURB"

"Livvie!"

Olivia briefly stopped braiding the hair on her corn husk doll and looked behind her seeing the person who called her name, her best friend.

She looked beautiful in a white cotton dress that had blue squares sowed into it. The patches represented protection, as the unholy spirits would not touch them, unable to penetrate such pure souls from this intricate stitching.

Fitz's hands were behind his back, but this did not draw Olivia's attention because Fitz tended to do so when nervous, quite frequently actually.

Olivia didn't respond, but just remained eye contact with him instead.

She tried to keep a poker face, but his growing grin made her lips stretch upwards as well.

Fitz took a few steps toward her.

His voice was just a whisper when he said, "I have an early birthday present for you."

Olivia's eyes lit up as she stood up. Fitz's feet remained grounded.

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"  
"Close... your... eyes." His voice was firm and she obeyed his command.

He took the doll from around his back and brushed the hair of it on her forearm.

Olivia giggled as this action excited her even more.

"Open."

Olivia opened her eyes and saw a pale porcelain doll. The long brunette hair on the doll brushed against Olivia's soft brown skin.

She looked into Fitz's eyes asking for permission. He granted. She took the doll from him and smiled, she was so happy.

"Thank you so much Fitz! She's so pretty!" She looked over the doll who wore a pale pink dress, black leather shoes, and pearly white ruffled church socks.

"Anything for you Livvie, my Aunt Elizabeth gave it to me. She's here from Paris and brought me a lot of toys I'm going to give some to everyone else, I can't wait for you to meet her… but she's kind of mean."

"She sounds very nice and she is probably tired or hungry."

Fitz nodded in agreement.

"Come on." Olivia took Fitz's hand and they left the garden and went to the house they called, "The Big House". The wooden floors creaked when their feet padded the stairs up to his room. They gathered all the toys except for a wooden Yo-Yo that Fitz was intrigued by.

After giving the other children on the plantation gifts Olivia and Fitz felt happy. They smiled and watched intrigued as the others shouted and giggled with their new toys in hand.

 **DINNER**

Big Gerry flipped his wrist for what seemed like the tenth time that night at the dinner table, eyeing the small hand on his watch.

Every house slave was lined up, in their assigned places since the beginning of time it felt like.

They stood looking forward and waited with patient hands that were covered in white gloves, as if the white purified and penetrated through such black skin to be able to appropriately serve the more superior race. The house slaves who were men only held the job of setting the tablecloth and the dining pieces on the table. After they placed everything in its assigned position the headmaster of the men, Benjamin directed them all out to fulfil their duties in the kitchen as dinner was about to commence. Then the women came in single file and were watched by their overseer Aibileen. The best cook in the South and the Grants **had** to have her. There were all women remaining in the room after they completed their routine table set up. The plates were china, the outlines looked as if they were dipped in gold. The room matched the china and mirrored the rich creamy gold as the drapes and walls begged for attention while wearing such an elegant color. The chairs were wooden, freshly polished with seamed-in gold cushing. There were paintings hanging from every wall. Most were gifts from previous clients and/or people who have completed proper business with the Big Gerry himself. Above the table, hung a large golden chandelier that shimmered with diamonds. Everytime someone swung open the door that was attached to the kitchen and the dining room, the glare of the wooden fire would catch the diamonds eye and sparkle extra bright. Only the women remained in the dining room at this point except for Tom who directed the females if there ever was a mishap that was to occur. He stood at the door between the kitchen and the dining room at all times.

"I'm hungry daddy." Fitz said as he watched the last wave of steam leave the mashed potatoes.

"I know son. Hey Tom!"

"Yes'm Massa." He nodded his head and waited for his Master's request.

"You told her 6 O'clock right?"

Big Gerry had already asked this question several times but as time passed he thought the answer might somehow change.

"Yes'm Massa I's tol her and she was getin ready when I went up there."

"Daddy want me to go get her?"

"No, son that would be rude."

Ernestine eyed him suspiciously. He never stopped from voicing his opinions when she may have been running late.

'What kind of hold does she have on you Fitzgerald?' Ernestine asked herself.

After about 5 more minutes she got up from the table to fetch Elizabeth when she heard heals click on the wooden stairs.

She remained standing. She stood next to Tom, her hands clasped and eyes watching Elizabeth as she descended the stairs.

Elizabeth caught her eyes and hid a smirk still taking her sweet time descending the stairs.

Ernestine did not let up though and she waited patiently. When Elizabeth got down the stairs she swiftly glided over to Big Gerry and stole Ernestine's seat.

Ernestine rolled her eyes and sat next to Fitz.

"My apologies for being late." Elizabeth clutched her chest over exaggeratedly. "I just wanted to look my best." She smiled at Big Gerry and fluffed her freshly curled hair and slowly smoothed out her large, victorian powder pink dress with a long slit down her bosom that displayed an ungodly amount of cleavage.

"Anything for my beautiful sister." Big Gerry smiled.

"The serving may begin." There were a couple of condiments on the table already but the meat, bread, and wine had yet to be present.

The men in the kitchen came out with expensive dishes filled with home cooked beautiful food.

After placing everything in the designated place the wine was brought out of the kitchen and handed to the women servers who now held the duty of serving for the rest of the meal.

Big Gerry grabbed Elizabeth's hand and reached for Fitz's. Ernestine was diagonal from him so he nodded to Elizabeth.

"We are to say grace."

"Of course." Elizabeth looked in the direction of Ernestine's dark hand and inhaled sharply.

She opened her palm and Ernestine deposited her rough fingers onto Elizabeth's soft palm.

Elizabeth shivered thinking of how many diseases she would get from being in direct contact of an African. While Ernestine listened to the prayer her lovely husband was reciting.

"Amen."

Big Gerry finished and all who sat at the table mimicked and whispered that beloved word as to agree with the prayer that was just voiced.

"Please excuse me, I must go to the washroom, please start to eat I'll only be a minute."

Big Gerry nodded to Elizabeth and she exited the room.

"Ger." Ernestine whispered.

Big Gerry looked up and smiled. He was so happy to see a family member of his, he was almost hysterical.

"Yes, my love!" Big Gerry sang in a deep tone.

Ernestine smiled and almost giggled at his silly actions. She was going to tell him about the not so friendly vibe she was getting from his sister but seeing his face and his free spirit making faces at Fitz while eating his food made her question if her standoffishness was just from the long, tedious ride over and lack of sleep that she has been missing out on in the last few months.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Elizabeth washed and scrubbed the skin on her left hand over and over with bar of white soap that was available for the guests.

'I hope that nigga gal and her son don't use this soap.' She thought to herself as the cold water ran onto her soapy palms. She'd have to properly soak herself with hot water before bed.

Dinner was finished and they were moving onto dessert as Big Gerry decided to break the news to his sister.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry, but you came at the wrong time. I have a business transaction that calls to my attention. And also I will be on the move campaigning for another term as governor. I must leave in four days time."

Elizabeth faked a frown.

"But where must you go?"

Big Gerry smiled softly and rested a reassuring hand on Elizabeth's thigh.

"I am leaving to Pike Mississippi. Don't worry it will only take a journey for less than two months. I will be back before you no it."

"Daddy, I don't want you to leave! Can I come?" Before Big Gerry could respond he spit out another suggestion, "Can Livvie come to?"

Elizabeth's ears perked up at the nickname. Ernestine smiled and knew her boy was gonna be a troublemaker.

"No, son. Not this year... when you turn 10… for your 10th birthday I will bring you alongside with me and Jonathan. You must learn how to be a man before traveling on horse, ok?"

"Dad! I'm going to be the King of Louisiana just like you when I grow up."

"Exactly! You're the prince right now, I am the king, so what I say goes."

"Olivia's gift was actually delivered today would you like to see it?"

"Yes Daddy! I just know she'll love it!" Fitz screamed with joy and jumped up and down, only ceasing immediately after catching eyes with his not so happy mother.

She said, 'Fitz, stop.' With her eyes and so he did, sat down and looked at his father with wondrous eyes.

Elizabeth's confused look didn't go unnoticed by Big Gerry.

"He's got a little thing for a girl." He whispered.

"Dad! No I don't she's my best friend. Aunt Elizabeth she's the girl who I gave the doll to."

Elizabeth looked around and asked, "There are other white children on this plantation? Why I know I haven't been here for long, but I'd like to meet everyone."

"No, Livvie's not white she's black, she's real pretty and she's really nice, she plays in the flowers in the garden so when I play with her she always smells like them."

Elizabeth had to hide her shocked look, but then again he was half inbread, and they tend to hold attraction to their own, although it seemed her brother's blood really ran thick, almost concealing this mixed identity.

"Come on Fitz, excuse me ladies, Ern, why don't you show Liz around the estate and to the staff and everybody, I have to show Fitz something."

"Ok honey, ya'll two betta not get into any trouble."

Big Gerry walked over to his beautiful wife who had been just radiating lately, but in that moment he saw it more than ever.

"Are you…" he whispered while holding her close.

"Just a couple months."

Big Gerry cocked his head back and smiled while looking into her eyes she held the back of his neck while he held her in his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Ernestine sighed and looked away.

Truth be told he knew why she didn't tell him, but he still felt a little betrayed that she wasn't going to this time unless her stages completed on their natural cycle.

"I know honey." He gave her a passionate kiss and squeezed her belly making her squeal in his arms.

"Uh-Um." A clearing of the throat took them out of their bliss. "Mommy, Daddy, stop that's gross! Daddy come on I wanna see it! Please?"

"Ok, let's go."

Big Gerry swooped his hand on his wife's stomach one last time before he exited with their son.

She looked over to Elizabeth and inhaled calmly.

'Dear lord, give me strength.' Ernestine smiled and directed Elizabeth towards the upstairs to start a proper tour of the new and improved Grant Estate.

Big Gerry sat Fitz down in his office. He took out a package from his desk. A desk that one of his well trained blacksmith's made.

He opened up the paper wrapping and slowly and carefully removed the item. He looked it over checking for any imperfections and nodded when he found none. He handed the item to his son who happily studied it as well with the eye of a hawk.

"It's beautiful son, you are very mature for your age to get her such a gift."

"She has wanted one for some time now and guess what daddy!"

"What?"

"She got me a present too!"

"Should we combine both of your birthday parties seeing as you're one day apart?"

Olivia was turning 7 and Fitz was turning 8. Every year they combined parties and loved sharing it because they were so close.

"Yes! We always do but hers is the day you leave and mine is after that."

"Okay, son we'll celebrate this party the day before I leave. Sounds fair?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now let's help mother introduce everyone to Aunt Elizabeth.

It had been three days since Elizabeth's arrival and things were going well. Although Elizabeth had some moments it seemed she was accepting Ernestine and Fitz Jr. as of her kind. Big Gerry was to leave the next day, so it was spread across the whole plantation the picking of cotton was to be put on hold for the day as the celebration of his son, and Olivia was to take place.

There was a comfortable breeze as the cornflower blue sky held onto whipped clouds that shielded those from the late spring sun.

Fitz had woken up especially early today, nerves left him excited to see what kind of pin his best friend had got him.

He finished combing his hair when he decided he wanted to spend the whole day with her, playing about. Celebrating another year with one of the reasons he is so excited to wake up in the morning.

"Fitz! You have been in that bathroom for over an hour! What are you doing? Breakfast is ready!"

Ernestine yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

"Ok, mom!"

Fitz glided down each step with swagger, his riding boots were on display, he wore a white cotton short with light brown breeches. His hair was gelled back to perfection with a curly swoop that'd been the reason for his tardiness. He was trying to tame his stubborn curls.

Fitz looked at his mother, father, and Aunt Elizabeth sitting at the table waiting for him to sit as well to start the serving of the meal. The table was huge and there were 4 more spots.

"Mother, Father." Fitz nodded to each parent giving them recognition.

They nodded waiting to listen to what notion he was to propose.

"It is my birthday wish that Livvie, and her parents eat breakfast with us."

Big Gerry nodded excitedly. "Of course!"

Elizabeth eyed her brother in shock. She understood sometimes men with such power fell victim to helping those in need, and satisfying their carnal urges, but to eat with other blacks was simply unacceptable. She kept quiet and tried her best to refrain from making any negative facial movements as well as body language. She gave a cheap smile to Fitz and he shot her a wide, grin that showcased two teeth that had recently fell out in the two days she's been here.

Fitz ran to the door and swung open the kitchen door and ran in almost causing a fresh tray of biscuits to fly across the floor.

"Fitz, what I tell you bout messin in here when we cookin?"

"Sorry ma'am, but where's Miss Maya?"

"She getting more eggs from the coop."

Before she could finish Fitz had already headed out of the kitchen door to outside where he ran as fast as he could to the chicken coop.

"Miss Maya! Miss Maya!"

Maya turned and looked at a frantic Fitz. She smiled and settled a hand on her hip.

"Boy, Olivia's right over in the garden."

"I know, but please get because ya'll are eatin breakfast with us."

Maya's hand dug even further into her hip.

"Why's that?"

"It's our birthday… and Livvie is never allowed to eat with us… so I made my birthday wish for you to eat with us."

Maya's heart almost melted at the purity she saw. He only got one birthday wish every year and this year it was for her Livvie.

"You go get Livvia and I'll get Eli."

Fitz nodded and jumped with excitement, he skipped all the way to the garden where he saw Livvie making another corn husk doll while humming a negro spiritual tune that she picked up from her mama. She told her it makes the time go by quicker when you're doing hard work.

"Livvie!" Fitz was out of breath from all of the running.

Olivia turned back and smiled. Her hair in two beautiful, long french braids. She lost her one of her front teeth when Fitz lost one of his canine's the other day. They laughed and giggled saying they were twins. When she hurt, he felt it, when he was happy so was she, they knew they had a special connection but they just didn't know how to express in words what they felt.

Fitz walked closer breathing heavily and picked a bright orange and pink lily and slipped it in between two knots of hair that sealed tightly together to make the braid.

"Come."

Fitz took her hand and led her to the house where he pulled out her chair and slid it closer to the table once she was seated. He sat right next to her and waited patiently for Maya and Eli to arrive.

"I am so sorry, I was just working on breakfast and didn't have anything to put on."

Maya entered the room with Eli in tow. Only did she realize her flimsy attire until she was already across half the Grant estate walking with Eli. He calmed her fears and reassured her Big Gerry wouldn't mind.

Maya tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and removed her apron that was stained with flour and batter from this mornings biscuits.

Big Gerry waved her off, "Girl, you helped prepare breakfast, now it's only right you eat it."

Maya smiled, he was such a charmer he would make a perfect president one day. He was one hell of a governor right now she wondered if given the chance how he would improve America.

Maya and Eli sat down.

"Serving may begin." Big Gerry stated loudly as the male servers entered to room.

"Livvie, look at this." Fitz whispered as he devoured a piece of pancake in one bite.

Olivia whispered and took a piece of bacon. "Look at this." She ate it with a funny face and Fitz laughed the two had been involved in table games since about five minutes ago when the adults started conversing about politics.

"So, Elizabeth how long do you plan on staying here." Ernestine couldn't help but to inquire.

Elizabeth looked at Ernestine and offered a sly smirk while polishing off her freshly squeezed orange juice.

"I had no idea that Ger was leaving, so originally I planned to stay for two months, but now seeing as he leaves tomorrow I guess I plan to stay for at least four months. Don't worry I won't be any trouble."

"I'm not… worried that is." Ernestine gave her a petty smirk and returned to eating her breakfast. Everyone began a new topic of conversation and ended breakfast on a light note.

The day was going by very fast. After breakfast Fitz brought Olivia up to his room and gave her his old pair of riding equipment. She laughed as she undressed and he shoved the shirt over her head to help her in it. He even let her have his old pair of riding boots.

When she was finished he took her to the stables and saddled her up. They rode for hours after Olivia got the hang of the pony and the explored a back part of the woods they'd never even dared to uncover.

Meanwhile at the plantation there was dancing and singing. Big Gerry and Ernestine had the kitchen staff preparing for a large dinner as the celebration was to last all day.

By the time Fitz and Olivia returned to the plantation it was well into the afternoon.

"Livvia we missed you and Fitz." Maya motioned for Olivia to come near her and Olivia obliged. She rarely partook in any public affection, as her parents rarely displayed it, but after her and Fitz's amazing ride and fun exploration she wasn't opposed to the her mom showering her with kisses.

Maya held out another arm for Fitz and he settled right under her breast. She bent down slightly and kissed both of their heads.

"Mommy wants you to know she's proud of you."

She whispered to both of them. Although she wasn't Fitz's mom the amount of times he's accidentally referred her as it has payed off for this exact moment.

They both giggled and Maya released her hold on them.

They slipped away with guilty smirks and went to go play with the other children.

After exciting games of jump rope followed by a cut throat game of manhunt the children were called in for dinner.

When they arrived they saw a large spread outside in the garden. The food was put out buffett style. So everyone could grab a plate, eat on the lawn or in the garden. It was dark, the last bit of light blue had just been soaked up by the darkness of the sky.

Everyone gathered round and for the first time that night Big Gerry realized his sister wasn't to be seen throughout the whole day… after she partook breakfast.

He took Ernestine's hand, caressed it and leaned in to whisper, "Have you seen my sister?"

"After breakfast when you and Eli went to go duck huntin' for tonight's spread she claimed she felt ill and had to rest. She's been up there all day bossing around Tom and even Aibileen.

Big Gerry was concerned about his sister and went to go see her.

"I said rub my foot!"

"Yes, ." Tom rubbed her foot with his gaze downward. He'd almost forgotten how awful other white's treated their kind as he had been under the Grant Plantation for over 25 years now.

Elizabeth looked him over. She got pleasure from dominating those who had no power. Her mind was in a haze as she day dreamed about all of the other things she could do to filthy animals like him and get away with it.

Two knocks and an open door later she saw the outline of her beloved brother and swooned her neck backwards acting in pain.

"Elizabeth! Are you ok?"

She wheezed and coughed profusely saying through jagged breaths, "I'm fine please, just go."

"No, you're not fine all you've must eaten all day is breakfast and laid down in this hot and humid heat. No get up, for you must eat dinner."

Weakly she said, "I can't."

Big Gerry saw the powerless look in her eyes and submitted

"Ok, I'll stay up here, Tom-"

"Yes Massa."

"Go down there and tell Eli to bless the food. If anyone asks I'm up here with Elizabeth, also when it's gifting time please come and get me I got a real nice gift for my boy."

"Yes Massa." Tom smiled relieved that his one on one with Elizabeth Grant had come to an end, it was really making him uncomfortable.

After Eli blessed the food everyone dug in. Most gathered around a big fire. There were african tribal dances that their parents had learned from their parents since the initial enslavement of their people. They danced, shouted, chanted and sang biblical songs. A few slaves were taught by their previous owners on the dynamics of instruments, so when needed, white people had entertainment in song.

There were two violins, three banjos, five drums, and a flute-like instrument.

Most people ate fast and quickly jumped in around the fire. Olivia and Fitz danced to the tribal beats that made their soul scream out with joy so much it was impossible to stay still.

After some time Eli yelled out, "It is time for the distribution of gifts!"

Tom ran upstairs and knocked on Elizabeth's door.

"Come in."

He opened the door slightly and slipped the rest of his body in, feeling as though he was intruding.

Elizabeth was smiling and Big Gerry was too they were just catching up on all the mischievous and fun things Elizabeth did while in Paris.

"Massa it is the time of gifting."

"I'll be right down." Big Gerry nodded to Tom. Big Gerry got up from the wooden chair on the side of Elizabeth's bed after a while, he and excused himself, giving a quick peck to his sister's forehead.

"Wow!" Fitz couldn't believe all of the hand crafted toys and even devices he was receiving from the people on the plantation.

He opened one his last gifts when his father came up behind him and presented him with another. It was a small box like that in which a man would put a wedding ring in, it held almost no weight at all.

Fitz opened the box and saw a colorful piece of fabric, stitched into the outline of a boat. No doubt the handiwork of his precious mother.

"Father, I appreciate this gift, and will hang it on my wall."

"Son, one day, you see this land?" Fitz nodded looking out to the plantations and everything around it.

"Son, you will own this, and hopefully hold the title of governor to keep the Grant family name relevant." Big Gerry chuckled.

"But I didn't just get you a stitching of a boat I got you a real boat. Before you have the final say and are in charge of a plethora amount of lives within this plantation, you must have traveled, seen the world and experience the old and new people of it." Big Gerry smiled and patted his son's back.

"Oh, father I love you!" Fitz jumped into his father's arms and kissed him on the cheek. Big Gerry laughed and set him down to finish opening his presents.

There were no more as he looked around, but then saw Olivia's guilty smile and knew they wanted to give eachother their presents last.

Olivia whispered something to her mother, and she slipped Olivia the gift. Fitz looked at his father and he gave him Olivia's.

They exchanged gifts and Fitz asked Olivia to open hers first.

She tore open the thin white paper and out cascaded beautiful agarwood beads into an astonishing rosary necklace. She had wanted a rosary for almost a year now. Hot tears ran down her face, she didn't know why she was crying but it'd been awful nice of him to get her that.

"Thank you so much Fitz!" Olivia bear hugged him, sniffling in his shoulder. She hated crying, as a matter of fact this was the first time he ever witnessed Olivia Carolyn Pope cry. He didn't mind her wetting his shirt with tears, he went to caress her back but she moved away quickly and wiped the remaining streaks on her face.

"Open mine." Olivia asked as she took one last, long sniffle to clear anything else in her system away that threatened to flood out of her system.

She handed him his present and he unwrapped a small box and opened it to find a shiny American flag with a golden frame that glimmered in the fire's remaining light.

"It has 13 stars going in a circle on that blue square, and 13 stripes it starts with red at the top and ends with red at the bottom. It was Thomas Jefferson's. We got it in town on auction. His children had sold many of his belongings and this flag slipped through their hands. Sometimes when we go out and explore and we play in that land."

Fitz smiled knowing the imaginary land they loved to play in.

"Well sometimes you're president, and I thought if you are going to be one you would like a president's pin first."

Olivia smiled at Fitz's lit up face. She felt good knowing that he liked her gift.

"Thank you Livvie!" He went in for a hug and squeezed her until she couldn't breath. The looked at her and she still had the tulip in her hair, although flimsy and flat from horse riding, she kept it in there.

"Fitz wait!" Big Gerry yelled. I forgot to tell you son, know that you have a boat you have to name it, a boat is a very important thing, and a boat is always a fair lady, now i'll give you till tomorrow but you have to think about what you'll name her."

"Olivia." Fitz said.

Olivia looked at him, "What?" Confused on why he was calling her name when his father was talking to him.

"I will name my boat Olivia." Fitz reassured and smiled when he saw utter shock take over Olivia's face.

Big Gerry nodded to his son and everyone cheered, clapping and whistling proudly, letting him know he picked a beautiful name for his boat. That was more like a ship although Big Gerry hadn't yet explained the size yet, he'd rather show him when he gets back from his trip.

The rest of the night went on without a hitch, everyone was dancing and singing, enjoying their night off. It was hard work being a slave, but they dreamed of night's like these, an escape from their horrific reality.

 **The Day Of Big Gerry's Departure**

"You still don't feel too well?" Big Gerry kissed his sister on the cheek as she stood lined up like everyone else bidding him safe travels.

Elizabeth started to cough, "No, not at all."

"Well, I'll be sure to bring back a remedy from Mississippi."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

Big Gerry moved down the line and showered his family with kisses and hugs whispering sweet nothings into his wife's ear making her giggle and telling her to keep their baby safe.

Two of his best blacksmiths, Jonathan and Plat where to accompany him on this long and tedious journey to help secure the business deal that was set in place.

"Till I see you again!" Big Gerry took off his smooth brown hat and waved it about bidding everyone a goodbye. Olivia blew kisses and shouted "Come back soon."

 **Two Days After Big Gerry's Departure**

Elizabeth was bored of laying up n her bed all day so she decided to venture out and explore more of her childhood plantation.

While on her way downstairs she spotted Fitz slipping on his riding boots.

"Where are you going Fitzgerald?"

"Uh, I'm going riding with Olivia."

"Slaves don't ride horses Fitzgerald, stop all that foolish talk! Now you're daddy's gone things will be my way round here."

Fitz looked up into Elizabeth's eyes with a confused expression.

"Listen boy you're not going riding today, as a gift to your mother we are going to make her a special jam."

"Fitz forgot all about her previous statement at the word jam. His eyes lit up and he followed her like a puppy to the kitchen. He waited as she picked out a basket and followed her across the fields as she lead him to a place where he's had yet to explore.

In the deep, swampy thicket, mosquito's and critters napped at their soft flesh.

"Ouch!" Fitz was bitten hard by a mosquito and flinched aggressively when he heard one buzz in his ear.

Elizabeth eyed him silencing him with a glare and he continued to follow her into the brush. She found exactly what she was looking for when sweet blackberry's came into view.

"Here, start picking."

"This is amazing, how did you find this?" Fitz was astonished.

"I grew up here." Elizabeth mumbled as she began picking the dark, fruit. Fitz jumped in and after about five minutes ventured off to find more berry's. A few feet away from the blackberry bush was a berry bush with bright red fruit he began picking the fruit and putting his findings in a kangaroo pouch he created with his shirt. He walked over to his aunt and asked if he could deposit the berry's into the basket.

"Fitzgerald! Those are poisonous! Give them to me!" Elizabeth demanded and snatched the fruit away from him. She threw the poisonous berries onto nature's ground as it was up to them now to either eat the food she deposited on the ground or let them rot on top of their rich soil and only then choose to devour such broken down nutrients.

She finished picking the blackberries and they started on the small trek back home.

Once Elizabeth got into the house she demanded all of the kitchen staff to leave.

"But Miss Elizabeth dinner is to be started for the Misses."

"You are dismissed."

"But Miss-"

"No!" She cleared her throat and evened out her tone. "You are dismissed, and that is final."

Fitz observed with wide eyes no one has ever talked to Aibileen like that and he found it very disrespectful. Aibileen was always sweet and kind to him and brought joy to those around her. She loved feeding everyone and only yelled at him when he was doing something he shouldn't have, even snuck him sweets when he laid down the Grant charm. In all she was like a grandmother to him.

Elizabeth smiled at Fitz. He nervously smiled back and she cleared off the food that was for dinner on the countertop and tossed it into another. She took out a long, hard wooden cutting board and began pouring out the berries on it.

"Now, here take this knife like this." Elizabeth took the knife and held his hands in hers to direct him.

They minced the fruit and Elizabeth brought out all the ingredients to make a successful jam.

They boiled the fruit down and went to work. After about two hours, everything was finished.

"Fitz, you licked the spoon and you can have the bowl, but if you so much as eat a drop of this jam I will personally give you lashings on your back. This is for your mother, so we ought to keep it that way.

Fitz nodded and gulped at her sinister tone.

"Now, go it is to get dark soon, play before dinner."

Fitz ran out of the door not giving her a chance to change her mind.

Just then Aibileen walked into the kitchen. "We's really gots to start on dinner Miss Elizabeth."

"Fine!"

"Miss, is that jam for you?" Aibileen asked curiously eyeing the jam.

"It is not for you, do not even think about touching it. Where is the ice box?" Aibileen pointed in the direction "Over there Miss's"

Aibileen and all of the slave's have been treated like horse shit from Elizabeth Grant since her brother's departure, and this type of behavior was something they did not deal with on a daily basis, Aibileen lived long enough to know that Miss Elizabeth was trouble, if cancer held a human form she was sure that it would be the spitting image of Elizabeth Grant, Aibileen smiled knowing full well what she needed to do.

 **The Next Morning**

Ernestine was awoken to Fitz stroking her arm.

Her eyes adjusted to the natural light and took in Fitz's small frame.

"Hey Mama!"

"Fitz what are you doing?"

"To serve you breakfast. Aunt Elizabeth sent me."

Ernestine's eyes narrowed but Fitz continued.

That morning Elizabeth had demanded Aibileen to get up an hour early and start on breakfast. She woke Fitz up and told him to serve his mother after giving him a tray full of food. Fitz placed the tray on Ernestine's lap that had a dish full of food on it.

Ernestine thought of this as a piggish gesture. To eat food in a place where she slept, not having been raised in such a way she also did not want to offend Elizabeth when she just started to turn her mindset around.

Ernestine began eating.

"We made the jam mother." Fitz beamed proudly and watched carefully as Ernestine bit into a slice of toast with a healthy serving of her homemade jam on top.

"Mhmmm delicious." Ernestine swallowed and didn't know what to say.

"How do you like it?"

Ernestine took another big bite and had to admit she enjoyed it and thought the gesture, although not her style was nice.

"Exquisite! Thank you, I greatly appreciate this gesture." She ruffled Fitz's hair and started coughing lightly.

"Love you mom!" Fitz said as he kissed her cheek. He started out towards the door so he could play when his mother began coughing louder.

"Mom, are you ok?"

She nodded while coughing even harder now it sounded like she was hacking up something.

Blood dripped from her mouth onto her hands as her coughing wouldn't let up. It got raspier and she was struggling to breathe. Fitz screamed and nearby maids busted through the door seeing the violent spell, a demon possessing their Queen, their female leader of the plantation.

Fitz was crying and shouting at the maids, one of them hurried downstairs and run the bell that was in the estates well. Whenever this bell rang everyone knew to report to the house immediately.

The maid saw Aibileen and hysterically brought her upstairs.

Ernestine was still coughing and struggling for air as Aibileen took her off the bed and shoved her fingers down her throat to make her throw up, but it was too late. The room was crowded and they watched as Ernsteins dark frame froze with Aibileen's fingers down her throat, blood running onto Aibileen's fingers and the crimson shade her eyes turned.

Fitz was screaming as he watched his mother's body become limp.

One of the maids tried to take him out of the room and put him in his own to calm down but he kicked and punched and ran to his mother. He lifted her left arm onto his body and cried out to God, "God, help me, save my mother, God I will do anything for you, I won't sin again, O' God i will give you everything!" He pleaded to the universe to hear his plea but was only dragged by two of the field workers to his room. On his way out he saw Olivia watching with a horrified face, she witnessed this tragedy as did he.

"It was you!" Elizabeth pointed to Aibileen. "I only told you were I put my jam, and you cooked her breakfast this morning!"

Everyone turned to Aibileen unable to believe this accusation.

Then it clicked in Elizabeth's head as her face displayed the image of realization.

"I knew it! Yesterday I wasn't the kindness to you and your kitchen slaves and you attempted to poison me with the jam I made. The jam wasn't for me, it was for Ernestine Grant!"

Everyone gasped. Her poisoning Ernestine made absolutely no sense, but her attempting to poison that raggedy old, pastey bitch Miss Elizabeth was much more believable.

"I did no such thing Miss-"

"Yes you did! We all know you did! You disgust me! Me, take her out of here and SELL her, sell her cheap, Tom!"

Two strong men dragged her out of the room and went to go find the field overseers to give them Aibileen and sell her.

"Yes Miss Elizabeth."

"Call the coroner."

"Yes Miss Elizabeth."

"That is Master to you."

"Yes Master."

"Good, now take Ernestines body out of here for a proper burial."

Elizabeth walked over to Ernestine shook her head and closed her eyes before they took her out.

Everyone obeyed Elizabeth and were quite shaken up about the whole situation many of them witnessed. A strong man by the name of Nathan carried her to a carriage. Others helped assist as her dark body grew lighter in the southern sun. The crack whipped as an overseer rode the carriage while two of the men held onto Ernestine and supported her body in the back of the carriage. They were bringing her to their family doctor,

That night many slaves shed tears, well any tears that they had left from a seemingly unfruitful life. By that night Doctor Beene had already pumped her system. To do that effectively he inserted a lubricated tube into her mouth and thread it down through Ernestine's esophagus which led to her stomach. He pumped out the contents and ran tests in his lab. He didn't find anything other striking, so he cut Ernestine's stomach open and examined the lining and saw that it had been heavily inflamed. The men did say something about one of the house slaves poisoning her, and to his intelligence they were right. For the people back on the Grant plantation times like this gave them thoughts of 'Why?' and 'Must I move on? How can I move on?'

They buried her deep and refused to cry while singing spirituals in her name.

Through the whole next week women and beloved members of the community came to pay their respects. Elizabeth relished in the attention she was getting, but despised the good telling's of Ernestine.

While Aibileen was brought to the authorities and sentenced to rot in Baton Rogues finest jail cell. Fitz had yet to come out of his room, his mother had just passed, might as well kill off the family genes, no point in keeping him alive anymore. Fitzgerald Sr. arrived at the Friday of that week. Turns out word travels fast when the South's African Queen passes. Elizabeth was so shocked at his early arrival and that he didn't complete his trip over his dead wife she became frozen when he sobbed uncontrollably on the porch of the house. She came out rubbing his back for comfort.

"It's okay Ger, it's ok."

Big Gerry shook his head side to side and disagreed with her statement. She had been pregnant with another seed had been growing in her body, but this time it did not perish because of its own struggle to stay alive, it passed because their mother's life was taken away from her. The lord took her too soon.

"Look at me." Elizabeth kissed her brother with all the passion she had in her body. When she caught her breath she said, "You will marry me now."

She took him in the house, brought him upstairs and did every dirty trick she learned in Paris on him to make him focus on her.

Who knew this great tragedy would fall into her palms and only help her fulfil her mission.

And as for Fitz, well she couldn't kill him right now but she could hurt him as much as she pleased. She planned to sell Olivia the next day.

 **So, I briefly skimmed over there were probably many errors, I may correct them later but next ch. if anyone leaves a comment to go on will not be as "happy" it will dive into some of the realism and the everyday lifestyle normal slaves in that time period had to go through. Ch.2?**


	8. Truth or Truth

**Hello fellow readers... I didn't proof read, so maybe I'll edit this later, but I took a shot at highschool Olitz. It's pretty short. Have a great day, and you're beautiful if no one has told you today.**

Olivia took the sudden wave of silence as an opportunity to investigate. "Ok, let's play a game."

Harrison looked over to Fitz, "Yo, pass me that."

Fitz shook his head apologetically. "I finished it, I got some brownies though, Chanel made them yesterday."

Harrison whooped, "Ayeeee, lemme get one. She stays hooking you up."

Fitz smiled slyly and said with his head tilted back, "Cuz, I'm cute."

Olivia persisted, "Would you rather?"

Harrison wanted to have fun, not play a game invented for 3rd grade pussies. "Nah, truth or dare."

Olivia pondered and decided this was the best she was gonna get, so she settled for it, "Hmmm… ok, Fitz, truth or dare?"

Fitz looked at Harrison and smiled, then looked down at his phone. "Truth."

Olivia held a sigh in before asking, "You have any beef with anyone in the grade?"

Fitz visibly agitated, scrolled impatiently on his feed and let out a curt, "Yeah."

"Who?" Olivia inquired gently.

Fitz's head shot up from his phone. "You didn't ask me who, you asked if I had any,. My turn, Harrison, my boy truth or dare?"

Harrison slouched against his couch and kicked his feet up on the wooden coffee table. "I'm too lazy to do anything, truth."

"Aight,any girl from the grade. Who?"

"Ahhh, easy! Vanessa Taylor! Babe's smokin!" Harrison exclaimed. While Fitz and Harrison dapped each other up."

Fitz couldn't help but pester his best friend. "Aye! She's mine though."

Harrisons head whipped around and his body language became defensive. "You wish! I'm asking her to senior prom."

"Ok, ok it's your turn Harrison." Olivia was trying to make sure she seemed normal.

Harrison put his hands up as a 'My Bad' gesture. "Aight, geesh, Olivia, truth or dare?"

Olivia decided in the moment that to make everything go much faster and smoother she had to drop one of the options, an option that was gonna get in her way. "Truth, let's not even bother with dare ain't nobody tryna do that shit right now.

Harrison agreed. "Cool, ok, is it true that you and Ty hooked up in the teachers lounge last week?"

"What the hell? Who told you that? No, I don't even- no what? Tell me now!" Olivia couldn't believe it, so he knew of the rumours too.

Fitz scratched his head, "Yeah I heard that too, but I didn't wanna ask straight out."

"Who told you about that, Harrison?" Olivia sat up with pleading eyes.

"Fitz."

"Fitz, what the hell?"

"Alright… my bad it's your turn, go." Fitz shrugged his shoulders. He tried to act tough, but on the inside his heart sank momentarily when she raised her voice at him.

"Fitz, truth or truth?" Olivia shook it off and remained at the task ahead.

"I'll take… hmm… truth!"

"Ok, who do you have beef with."

Fitz rolled his eyes, annoyed that she was still inquiring of his personal opinions, "Everyone."

Olivia tilted her head, "Be specific."

"Everyone, I'm done with this joke of a school. I don't mess with anyone."

"I feel that. We go to a small school, where everybody knows everything about everybody it gets so annoying. We're not even classmates at this point we're long lost siblings." Harrison added.

Olivia nodded her head, "I agree."

Fitz decided to keep the game going, "Ok, Harrison if you could drop kick one person in our school off a cliff who would it be?"

"Nevel, next question." Everyone laughed and silently agreed.

Being the most creative and sharp-minded person in the group the first thing Harrison could think to and Olivia was, Alright, Olivia, what's your favorite color?

Fitz made a pfttt noise with his mouth and muttered like it was the most obvious thing anyone had every asked of a person, "Lavender."

"Yep, thank you Fitz. Ok, Fitz who would you drop kick off a cliff, pick anybody from the school."

Fitz sighed, fixing his position on the couch. "I already asked that… ugh contribute a constructive idea, so not authentic."

Harrison stepped in, "Ok, Fitz, is it true that you ate a burger off a vacant table at Red Robin's and left?"

Fitz laughed "Yep, shit was slapping, ah, this game is wack! Yo I'm finna go."

Harrison waved him off, "Nah, just chill here I didn't even finish the brownie. Olivia is it true that you and you know… for the A you got?"

Olivia's mouth contorted into an 'o' shape while her eyebrows scrunched together. "What?! No! You know I've been hearing things around school, and I-"

Fitz stood up not in the mood to hear anything, "Alright, I gotta g-"

Olivia was fuming and made a decision to not let the situation go. "No! Shut the fuck up! I'm sick of you, I'm done with not only this year, school, the teachers, and my home life, but I'm especially done with you! I know you've been spreading lies about me to everyone in our school!"

Harrison stood with his eyes wide, taken back by Olivia's sudden roast, "Ooooooohhhh!"

"Oh suck a dirty sock, you uncultured swine! Tekashi 69, really? You wouldn't know real, if I ingested the entirety of black culture and regurgitated it all into your stank breath mouth. You knew he was saying shit and you didn't come to me, both of y'all are fake ass friends." Olivia puffed ready to go for the jugular.

"You know what?! I did say shit about you…" Fitz admitted for the first time that night.

"Spit it out Mushmouth!"

Fitz couldn't take it anymore and told himself it was now or never. "You are everything, well were… everything. And then you go over there… with him and I just can't take it!"

"What?" Harrison had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Fitz, what are you talking about?" Olivia's rage turned into curiosity.

"You and Nick, he's all 'on your insta'! You guys are always hugging, and you wore his sweatshirt! Who does that?"

Harrison interrupted to state facts, "Um… lots of couples, not to mention cold people in general; especially if one doesn't have a sweatshi-"

"Shut up Harrison!" Fitz looked back at Olivia.

Olivia could not believe it. "Am I being punked right now? You literally have a thing with Vanessa. I heard the rumor about you guys and how you were doing the nasty in the back of Taco Bell, near the dumpster, really?"

"Dude! Props man, I told you! There's no one there at 1:53 in the morning, perf spot." Harrison went up for a high five, but slapped his own hand when both Fitz and Olivia yelled at him.

"Shut up, Harrison!"

Fitz shook his head, "Yeah we ate tacos, that's it!"

"Ha, you were eating tacos alright!" Harrison laughed.

Olivia and Fitz gave Harrison disapproving glares.

"I've loved you since Freshman year, Olivia Carolyn Pope, I wanted to make you jealous with Vanessa, but when that failed I just started shitting on you, you have no idea the pain I felt when you started dating Nick! I hated you, I would see him make you smile everyday! Everyday, and while I tried to despise you everyday, you came in that dim school with your gorgeous smile and made me laugh. You always make me laugh and I hate that about you. You're breathtaking, you're so smart, you love football and lastly, a hit to my bank account, you have a hell of an appetite. Everytime you ask for food, I can't help but give it to you! Despite wanting to tell you, "Shut the hell up and go ask Nick!".

Olivia clutched her chest and gasped. "First of all, everyone's priority should be to donate to the Olivia Fund, so F you. Secondly, you have never confessed or hinted at any remotely romantic feelings towards me whatsoever."

"He told me one night, he was white girl wasted, so I thought he was just saying things, now looking back on it, after he cleaned off the puke on his lip… it was quite romantic." Harrison's head was tilted as he remembered the horrific scene.

"How did you not know?" Fitz looked at Olivia.

"I like you too." Olivia's mouth moved more quickly than her brain.

"What?"

"Liked.. I liked you too. I do have a boyfriend now." Olivia blushed embarrassed.

"What?!" Fitz gasped.

"I had no idea how to make my attraction toward you any clearer than I did!" Olivia was getting worked up again.

"I'm the one who always planned night's out trying to get you alone, but NO, Brad had to always come!" Fitz pointed out.

"I didn't think you liked me! The biggest 101 in the dating world, make your potential lover jealous! So I always brought a guy along to flirt with him, and make you want me!"

"Newsflash! I've always wanted you." Fitz rushed to Olivia and kissed her with the passion of a thousand suns. Harrison looked away and sighed.

"Honestly, and truly you guys are disgusting, I'm taking this brownie as payment for what my virgin eyes have seen on this beloved Friday, ugh guys what the fu- it's like watching animals trying to mate… I can't, I cannot!"

Olivia pulled away slowly and looked in his eyes while giving the last punch. "B-T- Dubs, Brad's gay, always has been, he was in on it."

Fitz's eyes opened wide, "He doesn't even- wow, I would have never gue-"

"I know!" Olivia laughed.

Fitz looked into Olivia's eyes, intently, "I love you."

Olivia Released from Fitz's grip. "I ugh… I ugh… gotta go. Um, I have plans… so… um see you… later."

Harrison started laughing, "Dude! Did you really just say that?! Ha, you're done Tate!"

Fitz's face splotched with red from embarrassment, "I thought you left!"

"Nah, watching you guys was intriguing I think I learned a couple of-"

Olivia had to get out of Harrison's basement. She had to leave period, Harrison had just watched her and Fitz make out. She also was uncomfortable with Fitz's declaration. She needed to think. She needed space away from Fitz. She pushed past Fitz with her head down. "Gotta go."

Olivia hurried upstairs and left Harrison's house in a flash.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything?!" Fitz's hands covered his face and he sat down in an old, worn out, crayon-lime green chair.

Harrison waved his best friend off. "Shut up! She'll get over it, she's probably just on her time of the day again."

Fitz separate the fingers on his face that covered his mouth to speak, "You mean… month."

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, here take the rest."

Harrison gave Fitz the rest of the brownie.

"Ok, now crack open a cold one for me, and let's finish our game of fortnight!"

Fitz smiled and chuckled a little. It was the first real smile he had in a while, he inhaled and exhaled while he got up via Harrison's request.

 **K so next chapter I'm just gonna finish up King of Louisiana, but after that I would like to ask for suggestions... any stories of mine that need pt 2 or 3 or any stories that you would like to read?**


End file.
